Love doesn't need a Horcrux
by Taemin.Foreves
Summary: He tried to figure out how he could leave without being rude when she said, "Don't even think about it. I'm Hermione by the way." She held out her hand for him to take it. After a pause he took it and said, "Tom, Tom Riddle." She nodded and smiled. DISCONTINUED
1. Magic to change the past

**[A/N: this is my first story, so please actually critize me on everything you find wrong. But some things I want you to know right now, Hermione's personality is different, SHe's a lot more outgoing and flirty (Modeled after myself). Malfoy is a lot nicer and he and Harry get alogn much better cause of it. Ginny actually does not come into this story as a SUPER important person, but she's fairly important, so please don't complain if she's gone for a lot of it. She'll mstly be gone because of that fact that she's a year younger than them] **

**[A/N: an I almost forgot, Enjoy!]**

**Chapter 1:**

"I have given you all reasons as to why you should tae part in this mission," Albus Dumbledore said to the 4 students sitting in front of him, "and at the same time, I've given you reasons why to refuse this mission. And remember, if even one of you refuses, the mission shall be called off." With that, he left his office to leave the student to determine their decision. The four students glanced at each other with conflicting looks.

"Well, I'm game," Harry Potter said, "Nothing to lose."

"I guess I will too," Hermione said, hesitantly, thinking of her parents.

"I will, "Ginny said, more to herself than anyone else. The three looked to the last student, Draco Malfoy. He took a little longer in deciding what he should do. After a long pause, he nodded. Harry got up and went over to where Fawkes was. "We've decided," he said and Fawkes spread his wings and flew gracefully down the stone staircase to wherever Dumbledore was waiting. After a moment, he was back in the office.

"I believe you've all said yes," he said with the twinkle in his eye, "Now I thin we have some more pressing matters. Your looks must be changed, not much, only so that there would only be a resemblance between your old look and new."

"Please don't change my hair," Draco whispered.

"I asked specifically NOT to change my hair!" Draco whined as he looked at himself in a mirror. His hair was now a more golden color, and was wavier. His skin was now a more peachy color, rather than that pale skin he always had. His grey eyes were turned to a stormy gray.

"I like my look," Ginny said. Her hair was just a little wavier and she only had a few freckles now.

"Mine's good," Harry said. His scar was gone and his hair was tidier. His green eyes were left alone.

"I LOVE mine," Hermione said, smiling. Her bushy hair was tamed and now fell in curls halfway down her back. She was given side bangs at the same time. Ginny laughed, "I like your hair."

"Do you all have your trunks?" Dumbledore inquired, directing their attention away from the mirrors. When they all nodded, he said, "Well, than follow me." They followed him down the stone staircase, grabbing their trunks at the same time.

"And I almost forgot," Dumbledore said, turning back to them, "I need your broomsticks. You will get the best that that time has." When three of his students protested, he gave them a look and they handed their precious broomsticks over. "And here is 1000 galleons for each of you," Dumbledore said, handing them each a bag filled with money. They stared.

"Parents respond greatly when Hogwarts needs funds," Dumbledore explained. They nodded in understanding. They continued to follow their professor toward the seventh floor corridor.

"Remember, the date is August 31st, 1943." Dumbledore said as he walked past the blank wall 3 times, causing the door to the Room of Requirement to appear. The students went into the Room of Requirement with determined looks on their faces. Once the door was shut, Dumbledore pointed his wand at the door and said the Killing Curse. "I just hope it works now," He said to himself. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself if it didn't.

**A/N: Sooo, how was it? I thought it was fairly good, considering I took out a lot of the stuff I was originally going to put into it, but deciede it was pointless at the end. Again, this is my first one, so PLEASE tell me if there's anything wrong. One more thing, if you haven't read the top bold part, and you're complain is anything about that, I couldn't care less. So read it, and don't make a fool of yourself. Till the nect chapter, Au Revior! :)**


	2. Through Time and Space

**[A/N: okay, chapter 2 up, and to everyone who did that sucribing thing for my story, thank you SOOO SOOO SOOO much! It means a lot that my first story was this well liked! :D. I've been in a good mood all day and this just made my month. Once again, I apologize for bad grammer and typos, I have this weird thing where I know what I'm typing, but I miss a letter (don't ask). And I stupidly forgot the copyright stuff on the last chapter. Nothing but this plot and any OC's belong to me. SO here's Chapter 2 and don't be afraid to criticize me. I want my story to be the best possible and I need reviews to help me with that. Enjoy chapter 2!]**

**Chapter 2:**

In the RoR, the four students were shaking with fear. The lights had gone out and the ground was shaking as though there was an earthquake. White runes had begun to crawl up the walls and were the only source of light. They kept the date determinedly in their minds, knowing that it could be the one thing that got them out alive. Suddenly everything went black and the only sound heard was the sound their breathing. They noticed a bright light tracing the outline of a door somewhere to the right of Hermione and Draco. The lights flickered back on and Hermione was the one who went and opened the door. "Guys?" She whispered as she nudged the door open and peered outside, "I think we're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was pacing in his office as he thought about any flaws in his plan. The Killing Curse was meant destroy the RoR, to force it to use all its power to still exist, while fulfilling the wish the people inside. Theoretically it should work, but should anything go wrong, how would he be able to live with himself? He sat at his table and pulled out his pensive. He pulled out the memory of the children agreeing to go on this mission. At the very least, the guardians should know that they were willing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco walked toward the Transfiguration Hall, where they were told that Albus Dumbledore would be the teacher and head of Gryffindor house.

"Dippet's the Headmaster, right?" Draco asked as he looked around the younger Hogwarts. "Yes," Hermione replied, finally stopping at the door to the Head's office. When the other three hesitated, Ginny stepped forward and said, huffing, "Come on, there's nothing wrong with meeting him; He _is_ the one who'll help us." She knocked on the door and after a moment, the door opened and they were face-to-face with the man who was one of the greatest wizard's of all time.

"You must be the transfer students," Dumbledore said, ushering them inside the office, "Who is from which school?"

"I'll be from Beauxbatons," Hermione said.

"And me," Ginny said.

"Drumstrung," Draco said.

"Likewise," Harry said.

"May I ask where you all from?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I went to Drumstrung till 5th year, when I went to Beauxbatons, and finally here for my 7th year," Hermione lied.

"I've went to Drumstrung for 6 years before transferring here." Harry said

"And I," Draco said, nodding.

"I'm in my 6th year currently, but went to Beauxbatons before this." Ginny finally added.

"Forgive me, I've forgotten your names," Dumbledore asked. They stared at him. "May we have a moment?" Hermione softly asked, and the older man nodded.  
>Hermione pulled the other three out of the room and whispered, "Names? Dumbledore never told us any, and we can't use our real ones."<p>

"Make them up," Ginny stated simply, "I'll be Ginny O'Conner."

"I'll be…Hermione Pensive."

"Ah, that's what I wanted for a last name," Harry said.

"Then be siblings, you guys are close enough anyway," Draco said, bored, "I'll be Draco Maelroy."

Harry actually agreed with Draco for once. "How about it, Hermione?" Harry asked, "You want to be siblings." "Sure Harry," Hermione agreed.

"Guess that's settled," Draco said, moving toward the office. The rest followed him in.

Dumbledore had waited patiently and was still waiting.

"I'm Hermione Pensive," she said.

"Harry Pensive, Hermione twin brother."

"Draco Maelroy."

"Ginny O'Conner."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore said and then went into a closet producing 4 brooms. "These are the best of this time," Dumbledore said, handing one to each of them.

"I actually don't think I'll need it professor," Hermione said, handing it back. "Nonsense," He replied, pushing it back into her hands, "You should keep it." The model was a Nimbus 500, and wasn't too bad, but Harry knew he would miss his Firebolt. "You have to meet with Headmaster Dippet now," Dumbledore continued, "And here are your Hogsmeade permission slips." They were each given one that was already filled out with forged signatures. "Come now," Dumbledore said, leading the way, "The headmaster values punctuality."

**[A/N: sooo? How was it? I think it was a little better than the last one, but I ran out of stuff other than 'said' to say. If you have any sugesstion's do tell. It irks me when people do it and I'm sure it irks you too. and I forgot, all reveiwers get a little teaser from the coming chapters! so PLEASE PLEASE review. till the the next better chapter, pożegnanie (That Polish just so you know)]**


	3. Professor Dippet

**[A/N: Well, here it is, the third chapter. Sorry it took so long. I didn't have computor acess for a few days. But this is it, the one all you (treasured) suscriber-to-my-story-people wanted. I hope you all like it. I know it's shorter than normal (who the hell am I kidding. it's a LOT shorter). I actaully split this chapter into 2 becaus eI wnated you guys to have something, so please don't hate on me (though I'll love you anyway for reading this). I still can't believe you people enjoy it, even though my writing style sucks. BUT DON'T STOP READING! the fact that people like this is the only reasin why I'm still writing! anyway, ym spasm is over, but _READ_, and I mean it legitly, because when I underline something, it's bloody important. Remeber I love you all and keep reveiwing!]**

Chapter 3:

"Potenti," Dumbledore said, one they had reached their destination. "Leave your trunks and bags here. You can pick them up on the way to your dorms." He went up the stone staircase and the students followed. They found Dippet at his desk, writing a letter to someone unknown to the others.

"Albus, are these the transfer students?" he asked, annoyed he had to stop writing, but keeping it behind a fake smiling expression. The Gryffindor head nodded, "Yes, Harry Pensive, a seventh year, Hermione Pensive, a seventh year familyand Harry's sister, Draco Maelroy, also a seventh year, and Ginny O'Conner, a sixth year." He pointed to each of the respectively. They each nodded in turn, and (not including Draco) gave a small smile. "I hope you all know about the Marriage Law that had been redone this year?" Dippet asked. When he saw their confused faces, he assumed (correctly) that they did not. "Well, instead of giving one year to be married uopn completion of your education, you get one month. If, by any chance you are not married by then, the ministry will assign you a spouse." They stared at the headmaster. "What?" Hermione squeeked, "A m-m-marriage law?"

Dippet, being the old fool he was, nodded, "Yes, you are required to be engaged by the end of the year, or at the latest, one week after graduation. Some students in sixth year and seventh year are already married or engaged. If you are marreid to someone who still goes to this school, you cannot live with them till your education has been completed." They continued staring. Draco was the first to recover, "Thank you for telling us, sir; It was hard to keep up with the news in the moving process."

"No, no, I understand," Dippet said, waving his hand, "But more to the point, would you four like a private sorting or one at the welcoming feast tonight?"

"On at the welcoming feast would be lovly," Hermione answered before any of them could say anything. The headmaster nodded and sadi, without giving them any time to object, "Wonderful. Albus? Where will they be staying? At least until the Sorting."

"How is the Grryfindor common room?" he replied, looking at the students. They all nodded. "Wonderful, I will see you four at the feast tonight," Dippet said, turing back to his letter, and telling them (through the hidden meaning of his words at least) to leave. They listened to the hidden command and bade their good-byes. _Old coot_, Ginny thought as they walked down the stairs and back into the hallway, where Dumbledore began leading them to the common room as they dragged their trunks behind them.

**[A/N: I know, I know. It's short. But I really wnated you guys to read this and tell me if it makes any sense so I can edit it if needed. REVIEW PEOPLE! I read all coments and still have yet to figure out how to reply. Anyone who tells me how to read all my reveiws (not just the anonoymous ones) _WILL_ get a special treat from me (as in a small preveiw, a good one.). REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW! If I take the time to write it, you'll take the time to review. Anyway, till the next chapter, mirupafshim(Albanian, if you're curious)]**


	4. Into the Common Room

**[A/N: Woign to you all (don't ask), I'm back and this chapter will be bettre, thanks to some awesome cristsim(UGH, I can never spell that word, :I ) i got. For the first time ever, I'm putting up my A/N BEFORE I type the actual story. I found out that my iPhone lets me log into this site and I can type on that whenever I'm on the road. So updates will be that much sooner! anyhoo, i'm in one of my best moods ever. I finally figured out how to properly explain the whole RoR thing. The whole thing is messed up and I've decided to say it takes a genius to get it (a.k.a. not me) Due to the fact that I stupidly keep forgetting to put in that copyright stuff, nothing but this plot and any OC's belong to me and everything else goes to J. (how I envy her) Done. Simple, easy, effective. Enjoy!]**

Chapter 4

It didn't take long for them to reach Gryyffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was still the password keeper. The older wizard said something that the other four could not hear adn the frame swung open, reveling the entrywayt to the Gryffindor common room._ Home_, Hermione thought sadly, as she dragged her trunk and bag in after her, _My only home_.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN, 'THEY'RE GONE'?" Ron yelled as he angrily stood up in the headmasters office. "They've gone to 's time, . Perhaps you would like a lemon drop to calm you," the eerily calm professor said, holding out the bowl. Ron just stared with an expression that said, 'hell no.' "How about after you tell me why you sent them to-to HIM," Ron spat.

"I did not sned them," Dumbledore said with a small smile, "I merely asked them and they agreed." Ron made some sort of a sound that was inbetween a snort and _psh_, "Why did you ask them, and how did they get there?"

Dumbledore sighed. He knew Ron would take this the hardest, but felt as though he should tell him the full details.

"Well, , perhaps you would like to sit before I begin," he said, tiredness creeping into his voice for the first time in front of Ron. The younger wizard sat and Dumbledore began his tale.

"When the war with Grindelwald was finally at it's peak, I knew that it was far to late to prevent ay more deaths. So I came up with a plan, that I would send 4 students back in time to help defeat him. Of course, the war had finally ended and I put my plans aside, but still keeping them should the need ever arise. I sent Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco to the time when I still thought th eplan would take place, meaning my having have defeated Grindelwald not happening yet. I sen them to the year of Tom Riddle's seventh year." Ron stiffened, "You still haven't said how they got there."

"I gave them a specific date and told them to enter the Room of Requirement thinking that date. I shot the killing curse at the door to the room to force it to try and preserve itself. Since the students were thinking of a date in which the room would then be able to survive, it would follow that wish. Of course, this was all theoretical, but I'm sure it worked." Ron stared, "So you just sent them without knowing?" Dumbledore nodded, "yes, that is correct."

"you must be madder than I thought," Ron muttered.

The headmasters eyes twinkled.

0o0o00o0o0o0o

""We're home," Harry said, setting his trunk down when Dumbledore left them, after telling them not to unpack.

"Yeah," Draco muttered, "Home sweet home."

"It didn't change much, did it?" Ginny said, looking around.

"No," Hermione said, sitting in one of the comfy armchairs by the fireplace, and lighting a fire, "it hasn't." She looked into the fire few a long moments and the four sat in silence for a while. Finally, Hermione spoke up, "Any ideas on how to show Riddle how to love?"

"Seduce him," Ginny said, struggling to not laugh. Harry and Draco openly laughed. Hermione's eyebrows rose, "And who'll be doing that?"

"Draco, of course," Ginny sad, in a-matter-of-fact way. Harry and Hermione roared with laughter. "I don't find that funny anymore," Draco said, the smile wiped off his face. Now all of them were laughing, not including Draco. "Ha ha," He muttered.

"We all know you're quite capable, Malfoy," Ginny said, almost successful in keeping a straight face while saying so.

"Another thing guys," Harry said, one the laughter died down to just a chuckle, "I don't think we can call each other by our last names anymore, since we changed them."

"Agreed,"Hermione said, still smiling from the joke, "well then, _Draco_-wow, that is so weird-how are you faring today?"

"Don't mock me, _Hermione_," he replied, scowling

"Never!" Hermione said, faking a shocked expression, "Why in the world would you ever think that?" And once again, they were all laughing, Draco included this time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oi, Tom!"

Tom heard yell as he was lying on his bed, wondering when the car that will take him to the train station will arrive so he could finally escape back to Hogwarts. He decided to ignore her.

" Tom, You ready yet?" she yelled again from the bottem of the stairs. And again, he ignored her.

"TOM! The car's here!" Immediately, he sat up and nearly raced down with his trunk. He got into the back as got into the passenger seat. After three long months, he would finally go to the one place he could call home.

**[A/N: Welllll? I thought it was longer than all my other chapters, and I thought I did a good job of describing everything. But who knows? Again, REVIEW! first reviwer for this chapter gets a little preview of the fifth chapter! I'm being too nice with my previews, aren't I? But seriously, REVIEW! and do tell of there are any spelling mistakes or any out of character stuff. There wasn't much for me to work with when it came to , but I did my best. Anyhoo, Loves to you all and once again REVIEW! Till the next chapter, sbohem!**]


	5. The Sorting

**[A/N: Here I am again! Wow, nearly 3 chapters in a week! I must be on a roll! anyway, here's chapter 5! I don't know if it'll be appealing, but I think I must be getting better! stop reading this compeltly pointless A/N and get onto the story!]**

Chapter 5:

It didn't take long for the time till dinner to pass. House elves had brought them up food and took their trunks to wherever the students trunks would have been once they arrived. Dumbeldore came up to take them down to the feast.

"Finally!" Draco said, once he was out of the common room, "I thought I would see red and gold for the rest of my life!" He earned glares from his peers and a smile from their new teacher. They walked down in complete silence till they reached the entrance hall when they saw the last new coming first-year enter the Great Hall and the doors shut.

"I will send a patronus to you four when the school is ready to see you." Their old headmaster said, giving them a smile before walking through the side door to the Hall.

"Which house do you think we'll be in?" Draco thought out loud.

"You in Slytherin, meaning you'll be the closest to Riddle," Hermione said, "And we'll be in Gryffindor." They heard the chatter in the great hall and the sorting hat singing it's song (Though the words were too unclear for them to know what it was saying) and then it shouting out the names of the house it deemed fit for the first year wearing the hat.

"Why did you want to have a sorting in front of the school?" Ginny asked.

"Better to be noticed that way," Hermione replied, "Riddle would never expect his enemy to charge him head-on."

"Probably because he's know that they would be suicidal to do so," Draco muttered. Ginny hit his shoulder with the back of her hand, causing him to wince.

The doors opened slightly and they saw the silvery patronus of a phoenix enter the entrance hall.

"We are ready," The phoenix said in Dumbledore's voice. Bracing themselves, The four entered the hall side by side.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

**[A/N: this is kinda supposed to be from Tom's point of view, but also third person at the same time]**

Tom Riddle was completely ignoring whatever it was that Headmaster Dippet was saying. Until, that is, till he heard of the four new transfer students, 3 seventh-years and 1 sixth-year. Whispers had broken out through the hall; Hogwarts has never had transfer students before. The old fool of a teacher, Dumbledore in other words, sent a patronus to the entrance hall, where the transfers must have been waiting.

The doors opened and the students walked in side by side. There were two boys and two girls. One of the boys had pale-golden blond hair and stormy gray eyes. The other had messy, jet black hair and emerald green eyes. One girl seemed to be older than the other. The older girl had chocolate brown eyes and hair that fell down to her waist in elegant curls. The younger girl had copper colored hair and dark brown eyes. They all stared straight ahead, seeming as though they had stage-fright.

Tom snorted in mockery.

First it was the red-haired girl who went through the sorting. Dumbeldore introduced her as Ginny O'Conner, a sixth-year transfered from Buexbatons. She sat on the stool and Dumbeldore placed the hat on her a few minutes she was sorted into Gryffindor.

The blond boy was up next and the old man introduced him as Draco Maelroy, a seventh-year from Drumstrung. He was sorted into Slytherin,and seemed to ignore the admirng looks he got from the girls all over hall. He sat at the edge of the table, seeming slightly reserved. This boy might be useful to his new group of '_friends_'.

The second boy was up after that and he was introduced as Harry Pensive, a seventh-year from Drumstrung. It was barely a few seconds before the Hat deemed him fit for Gryffindor. He sat down next to O'Conner and they were both smiling and looked up expectantly at the last girl, who was introduced as Hermione Pensive, another seventh-year, but from Beuxbatons. Tom wondered how that was so, if she and Harry were twins.

The Hat wsa on her head for the longest time and even he seemed unsure that she would be sorted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione walked up to Dumbledore, confidently. She was positive she would be sorted into Gryffindor. She had noticed the puzzled looks of some of the students, who must have been wondering why she had gone to Beuxbatons, and Harry, who was supposedly her twin, went to Drumstrung. She sat on the stool and her professor placed the Hat on her.

_What is this? From the Future?_

_I see I must have sorted you already._

_Yes_, Hermione thought_, into Gryffindor._

_Yes, Yes, but you could do well elsewhere_

_Ravenclaw_, Hermione asked, _You did want to put me there in the furture._

_You are intelligent enough. Your loyalty is unwaivering. Your bravery should be admired. And you are fairly cunning._

_Cunning_, Hermione thought questionably.

_Yes, Cunning. I've never seen someone so equaly matched between the houses._

_what?_

_You are far to cunnng to be Huffelpuff, and your bravery gets in the way fo your thoguhts often. So not Ravenlcaw or Huffelpuff._

_Gryffindor then?_

_You've already been in that house. How about we see how you do in Slytherin?_

Before Hermione could even say (or think for that matter) anything the Hat had shouted her new house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

**[A/N: Woah, big twist right there! I wonder how she will do in Slytherin...anyway, this chapter is longer and I hope it meets all your requirements! :) I wanted you amazing readers (and hopefully revwiers) to know how Tom felt, so there might be some Tom perceptive from here on out. Today, I felt sooooooo happy (and awkward) for something that had happened and I wanted you all to feel good too so I updated! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! honestly, that will make my year. Till the next chapter, annyeong (korean for those who are curious) ]**


	6. what to do, oh what to do?

**[Well, here it is. I got awesme reviwes from the last chapter, and I thank you all for it! I've been sick(stupid allergy season), and busy with finals and tests and homework and other crap which I have no choice but to do. School's**** almost over, so when my summer vacation has started you'll get an update every two or three days for sure! I got this new idea on how to maek my chpaters longer but the updates are going to take A LOT longer! Tell me what you guys think in the reviwes and I'll follow form there! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6:<span>

_Slytherin?_

Hermione could see the looks of shock from Draco, Ginny, and Harry. But they clapped with everyone else and hermione walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat down next to Draco, who has moved over to give her space. She kept a smile on her face even though inside she was screaming.

_HOW DID I GET INTO SLYTHERIN? I'M A MUGGLE-BORN! SOMETHING MUST HAVE GONE WRONG WITH THAT HAT! SLYTHERIN DOESN'T LET MUGGLE-BORNS INTO HIS HOUSE! _

This only led to the next thought,_Or...does he...? Ugh, I'm becoming paranoid. _

Dippet stood up and started his speech, "I hope that everyone will welcome our new transfers with open hands and..." He went on and on and on and on and on.

_He's close to taking the position of 'Most boring peson in the world' award from Binns_, Harry thought, nearly falling asleep.

"I'm sure you all are hungry now, so eat up!" Dippet finally finished, and went back to his seat at the high table. Hermione let out a breath of relief. _Finally_, she thought, as she served herself some chicken.

"I thought he would never stop," Draco mumbled.

"I wish I was in Gryffindor with Harry and Ginny," Hermone said sadly, taking a small bite of the chicken.

"I wish I knew why you weren't," Draco replied. She shot him a glare.

"You know that's not funny, right?" she said.

"I find it amusing," he said with a smile.

"Well, I find it hilarious that those girls over there have ben shooting me death glares sine I sat next to you," Hermione mocked, pointing to the said girls.

"Which ones?" Draco immediatly perked up. He was awarded with a whap on the back on his head.

"That's not what we're here for," Hermione said, quietly, but forcefully.

"Meh meh _meh._" Once again, Draco was hit on his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tom Riddle was watching the new students with a careful eye. There was something off about them. He saw the older girl, Hermione Pensive, have the slightest startled expression when the hat had shouted out Slytherin. She had sat down next to that other boy, Draco Maelroy, and was talking about something. She had lowered her voice at one point, and Tom figured it must have to do with them being here. The oter two, Harry Pensive and Ginny O'Conner, were at the Gryffindor tabe laughing with otheres. They were clearly FAR more sociable than the first two.

Hermione and Draco stopped talking for a while, and Hermione was looking up and down the table. Her eyes lingered on Abaraxas **[A/N: I have no idea how to spell his name]** Malfoy and Alexander Nott. The two, being so clueless, didn't notice. She continued looking until her eyes finally fell on him. She held his gaze for a moment, and he sent her his most charming smile. She looked guilty, almost but replaced the look so fast he almost didn't notice it, with one that was saying, 'what the hell?' She looked away from him and he could have sworn he had seen a smirk on her face. He felt his anger surge up, no one should ever thnk that they are greater than himself, ESPICIALLY not _a girl _**[A/N: I know that sounds incredibly sexist, but back in the fourties that's how it was...I think...let's just assume it was]**.

Now Tom wanted to know what was up with these new kids.

And what Tom wanted, Tom got.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione nudged Draco, "There's your granpapy." Draco looked up and saw a boy farher down the table that looked exactly how his real image looked.

"Woah, that is not normal," he muttered, turning back to his food.

"Is it strange that he looks more like your dad than you?" Hermione asked after a small pause.

"well, with the long hair, it makes sense," Draco replied. Hermione inwardly groaned at his ignorance.

"are you two dating?" a female voice suddenly spoke up from a seat across from the two new kids. People were quite lucky that they weren't directly seated

in front of the two, because the response wasn't a good one. Draco had spit out his drink and was trying to calm himself from the shock and Hermione was

chocking on her food.

"Never! How could I be with the ferret? Oh, the horror-"

"Me? With Gr-Pensive? Absolutely not! It's not ever going to happen-" (thankfully, no one noticed his slip-up).

"Oh sweet mother of Merlin, no-"

"have you gone insane?"

"what could _POSSIBLY_ make you think that?"

That went on for a another minute, by which they had both calmed down.

"Sorry," the girl said, staring at them, "Didn't realize it was such a bad topic. I was just wondering if Draco was, you know, available." Draco's mouth shot

open and hermione gagged.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Draco said, still surprised at the openness of the girl. She nodded and moved down the table to her friends, who were all giggling and pointing, not even making an effort to try and hide it. Draco and Hermione stared after her, until he burst out laughing.

"That wasn't funny," Hermione said, darkly, "Not funny _at all_."

* * *

><p>[AN: How was it? I know you guys kinda hate me for not updating (though I still love you all), but like I said in the top A/N, I've been sick and I'm actually working on this even though I didn't plan on it, since I have all these stupid finals and crap. Ugh, but yeah, the story will become better soon...hopefully. It must. Note to self: FINSH THE CHAPTER IN TWO DAYS, NO LESS. that'll work once school is over so don't worry. Anyway, Sah Rang Hae. Till the next chapter, 再見 (Traditional Chinese)!


	7. Filler 1

**[A/N: okay, here I am once again. Happy and feeling like I just got super duper awesome reviews for this chapter, even though you haven't even read it yet. So guess what? Guess what? *pause* GUESS! I got a 91% on my math final! I am officially done with algebra 2! Gah, I'm so happy! And in response to that happiness, you guys get a brand new chapter! Your Welcome :D ]**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:<span>

Tom watched the two for a while longer until that annoying Victoria Parkinson girl required his attention.

"What?" he snapped, his eyes still on the new girl.

"Oh, _Tom_!" the girl whined

"I'm busy," He said in a softer tone, he did have to keep his image after all, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."She pouted but left him alone after that and went to her own friends.

His eyes went to the other new kids, the ones in Gryffindor, Harry Pensive and Ginny O'Conners. How was it that that boy and this girl were twins? They looked nothing alike. _Perhaps personality?_ No, no, or else they would both be in one house. _Was one adopted? _But then which one was it? and why did they go to different schools?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Hermione and the others all felt Tom Riddle's gaze, but didn't say anything, and acted as if they didn't notice anything odd.

"I wonder how Hermione got into the house of the snakes?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

She shrugged, "Don't worry about it. She's our Hermione, she'll figure it out."

"Yeah," Harry trailed off, "Our 'Mione."

At the Slytherin Table...

"You're such a prick," Hermione muttered as she waved her wand and made the pumpkin juice on her robes disappear.

"Only for you, sweetheart," Draco said, bored, but smirking. He earned a glare worthy of a basalisk.

"Woah there, no need to be feisty." He still had that stupid grin on his face, the idiot.

"Arse," she muttered in reply, as a few people began to get up and leave to their own domitries. She was given a chuckle. And Draco was given yet another whap on the head.

"Lets go," she hissed at him, and once her back was turned, he smirked. A stinging hex was thrown at him over Hermione shoulder. It was only becuase of the traiing he got while being a follower of Voldemort that allowed him to dodge it in time. Hermione chuckled, "Oh, the magic of Occumelency." **[A/N: I dont know if thats how it's spelled, sorry :I ] **He glared.

"Excuse me," Hermione asked the girl who was talking to them earlier, "Where are the dormitries?"

"Oh, come on," The girl said, "I'll show you. I was just about to leave anyway." Hermione gave a smile and began following the girl.

"Hey, what about me?" Draco called after them, remembering he wasn't suppsoed to know where the Slytherin common room was.

The two girls turned back. Hermione gave a smirk. _Almost Slytherin like,_ he thought.

"You're on your own, Draco dear" she chirped, and then continued on her way, laughing. Draco struggled not to curse her right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I know Tom didn't come into this much, as in the story I mean, not just the chapter, even though that's true too, and...* awkward pause* never mind...I found out that today was the last day of gym and wow, that made me happy! So I'm giving a chappy! Even better, I found out that on the last day of school, my class is having this one activity thing, and for block 3, Karaoke, my friend Jason was the only one that signed up, so me and my other friend Olivia signed up. I AM going to get a picture with him that day! But yeah, you guys get a chappy, and I'm going to write another one as soon as I finish this one. But this is kinda short complared to my newer ones, but I'll try to make the other a lot longer! so 2 in 2 days! I'm on a roll here! Till next Chapter, ! :D ]**


	8. Meeting younger hewhomustnotbenamed

**[A/N: Heyy guys, here's that next chapter I promises! I wasn't able to write it right away, because I kinda got side tracked by this one show, which btw, IS THE BEST SHOW EVER! And had to plan my outfit for the boat trip today, where my friend failed at trying to get me adn Carlos together, and hwere I pushed Matt into Haylie so that they were right up against each other. He got payback by shoving a chair that had this huge spider on it in my face. Then this other Matt and Olivia FINALLY kissed. And then I got into a fight with Jason, who says I was overreacting, but I got him to sign my year-notebook and nearly ran away with his. THEN, I realized that there's only 3 more days of school left! and then I'm a high-schooler! anyway, enough with the drama in my life, off you go and read! Godspeed!] **

**i bet you guys all love my amazing self :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

"I'm Eileen Prince," The girl said, as she and Hermione continued down the hallways.

"Hermione Pensive," Hermione replied, with a smile.

"Are you really from Beauxbatons?"

"Yes, why?" Hermione asked, even though she already knew the answer to that question.

"Hogwarts has never had a transfer student before," Eileen said.

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore told me." Eileen had a look of disgust on her face when the wizard's name was mentioned.

"What's wrong? He's a very nice man," Hermione said, innocently.

"He doesn't like Tom, even though Tom is probably the best student he'll ever have." Eileen said, a look of admiration on her face.

"I guess I have to show Tom then," Hermione said, smiling, "I didn't get 12 O.W.L.'s for nothing."

"You got 12 O.W.L.'s?" the other girl asked as the went down a staircase, "The only other person I know who's done that is Tom Riddle!

"Guess you're going to know more than one," Hermione said, laughing.

"You're so confident and carefree," Eileen said. _And nothing like how I would think anyone in Slytherin would be._

"Everyone one should be! This is our last year before we have to worry about all that stuff of the outside world!" Hermione said, _or the future. These people don't know what they're in for. I envy them._

"But we have our N.E.W.T's," the black-haired girl said. _She looks nothing like Snape. Honestly, she's gorgeous._

"Make time," was stated simply by Hermione. They reached the portrait entrance after a while, down by the dungeons. _Strange_, Hermione thought,_ Slytherin and Gryffindor are alike._ Harry and Ron and told her that the Slytherin Common rooms were dark and forbadeing, but when Hermione entered (after Eileen saying the password, "Superiore a tutti, ma noi stessi."), she thought that it was beautiful in it's own way. Power and mystery seemed to radiating from the walls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom had given the password to some second-year and ordered him to pass it on throughout the house. He had to figure out what was up with the new kids.

Draco was looking annoyed as he watched Hermione Pensive walk off with Eileen Prince, so Tom took his chance.

"are you lost?" Tom asked the boy, tapping his shoulder.

"No, Just pissed," Draco said, still staring after Hermione and Prince. He slowly turned, never really taking his eyes off of the direction that the girl who ditched him went in. When his eyes finally fell on Tom, he went pale.

"Is something wrong?" Tom asked, wondering what was.

"N-nothing, y-you just look so-so much like h_-him._" The fear in his voice was unmasked.

"What?"

"N-no...j-just forgot it," Draco said, composing himself. He must have been from a rich family, Tom thought ,watching the boy, It's hard to compose onself that fast from something.

Tom didn't know if he should feel awkward that there was someone out there who put so mug fear into this person or if he should just ignore it.

"Alright, do you know where the dormitories are?" Tom asked after a moment of silence.

"No, but I'm sure I can find them," the blond boy said civilly, still looking pale.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked. Draco gave a small shake of his head.

"Psh, No," he replied, "do tell where they are." Tom was taken aback by the sarcasm in this boy's voice. Of course, that could be from the fact that this he doesn't know Tom Riddle yet. Well, not the _other_ Tom Riddle.

"follow me." And the two set off to the Slytherin dormitories.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"this is our dorm," Eileen said once she and Hermione made it to their room. "there are 3 more girls who share a dorm with us, victoria parkinson, Cassandra Crabbe, and Sarah Goyle."

Hermione nodded in response, "they sound nice."

"they are," Eileen replied, "well, other than Victoria. She can be nice when she wants to be. And those times are the times when she's around Tom."

"Hm, well, every girl's got a bit of that inside her," Hermione said with a smile.

"is that good or bad?" the other girl asked, falling onto her bed.

"depends," Hermione replied, falling onto her own bed. Eileen laughed. The two girls continued chatting, and their roommates arrived a few minutes later.

The girls got along well (even though Hermione was annoyed by Victorias attitude, she dealt with it), and were all chatting for an hour after they had changed into their pajamas.

Just before they had fallen asleep, Sarah said, "I think we will be very good friends." Hermione had fallen asleep smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: once again, I must apologize for my tardiness! Forgive and forget, they say. But again, a a boat trip and this stupid final project which I have no idea when the due date is! And I've been seriously stressed out with the end of the year coming up and classes about to end and friends to say bye to since I won't be seing anyone next year since I'm going to a different high school than most people (meaning everyone but 5). And then there's the stupid guy-troubles I want to settle since I won't see any of them next year. AND then there's all that other crap, But screw it, you guys finally got this chappy. Till next chapter, bye-bye!]**


	9. In Potions

**[A/N: Hello once again people. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked by this one Dramione fic. Anyway only 3 more days of school and finally summer! I know Draco was a little out of character in the last chapter, but that's becuase 1) He's an amaing actor, 2) he can't be afraid of Tom...Yet, and 3) if he was afraid, Tom would know something was up, FOR SURE, that is. and I get that Hermione is adapting really well to Slytherin, but that should be explained either in this chapter or next...hopefully. I might just tell you in my A/N...hopefully...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Tom was not very happy with the new kids the next morning. Pensive had pulled Maelroy over to the gryffindor table with her to sit with her brother and o'conner. Many evil eyes were turned to her and Maelroy, but they were left alone since they were laughing and joking around with everyone at the table.  
><em>Traitors<em>, Tom thought when he saw them. They did eventually come back to their rightful table when Slughorn began to hand out time tables.

"Ah, the new students," The fat professor said, "I was given your class choices-" (_what choices?_ Draco thought, _there were no choices_) "-but I was not gievn what you had chosen for your electives."

"Electives?"

"Yes, to the seventh years, Hogwarts offers, Physical defense, philosophy, Latin, and dancing."

After a moment of thinking Hermione spoke, "I'll take physical defense, philosophy, annnd dancing."

"Oh good," Slughorn said clapping his hands, "you'll have the same scheduale as our head boy, ."

"I'll take physical defense, dancing, and Latin," Draco said.

"Excellant," The older man said. He tapped two sheets of paper with his wand and handed each pupil their schedule.

"Tom m'boy!" Slughorn exclaimed when he had reached the middle of the table to Tom's usual seat, "I've found someone who's actually taking all the same classes as you!"

"Really?" Tom asked, as he took his schedule from the teacher.

"Oh, yes! Miss Pensive over there, sitting by ; Wonderful couple I think!" Slughorn left Tom after that, needing to pass out the rest of the schedules to the other Slytherin students.

_Interesting_, the boy thought, _very_ _interesting_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This is absolutly ridiculous, Hermione thought angrily when she had walked into Potions barely on time since she had to go to the library to check something (what books were availiable in this time, that is), and had to sit in the last availible seat, which was next to Abraxas Malfoy and The future Dark Lord, Tom Riddle himself.

"You guys are _dead,_" Hermione hissed when she passed by Harry and Draco's table (the other person at their tale was another Gryffindor). They had the nerve to not even pretend to look embarrssed.

She tosed her stuff onto the table (onto her part of the three-person table, which was on the far left, to the left of _him_), and sat down in the seat, huffing, and making her anger _very_ obvious.

"Welcome everyone to another year of Hogwarts!" Slughorn said as she lugged his fat to his desk.

_So this is how the idiot looked when he told Riddle about the stupid Horcruxes_, Hermione thought angrily. She usually wasn't one for thinking so badly about a teacher, but this was the guy who told the young drak lord about Horcruxes. _Why would a teacher do that?_

"For the first part of they year, I thought we should do a begining of the year project. Your partners will be those who you are sitting with."

_They are going to_ die.

"This project should last you till a week or two before Chirstmas break," Slughorn continued.

_Their death has just been confirmed._

Slughorn conitnued to explain what their options were and when the labs would be open to the students to use. They were giving the options of The Draught of Living Death, _or_ Felix Felicis (which was the hardest, and would VERY likely not be finshed, but those who did attempt it would be graded on what point they are on and how well it was made till that point), _or_ Veritaserum, _or_ the Wolfsbane potion.

_Idiot_, Hermione though as Slughorn continued to explain further things (which were just common sense), _those potions are FAR to advanced for seventh-years. EVen some Potions Masters have troulbe with them._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That Pensive girl was in his class, and had to sit next to him. Tom wasn't pleased when she looked sour to have to sit next to him and Abraxas. She kept shooting death glares at her brother and Maelory.

"will anyone tell me what the draughts of Living Death is used for?"

Tom was about to lazily raise his hand, but the Pensive girl beat him to it.

_How is it possible to raise a hand that fast?_

"It's a powerful sleeping that sends the drinker into a deep sleep that mimics the state of death; The person is alive, but again, is in the state of death," Hermione said so fast, it was nearly impossible to understand.

"excellent, 20 points to Slytherin," Slughorn said after a moment if surprise. He was clearly not used to anyone but Tom answering.

"And what about Felix Feli-". Before he had even finished his question, Hermione's hand was in the air.

"Miss Pensive?"

"It's Liquid Luck!"

" 20 points to Slytherin; what does Veritserum do?" Once again, Hermione's hand was in the air. She was beginning to get onto Tom's nerves.

Once she was given a nod from the teacher, she was rapidly talking, "Veritserum causes the drinker to say the truth, and only the truth. It's incredibly difficult to hide the truth while under Veritserum since it causes you to answer quickly, but some witches and wizards are able to say the truth, but hde it at the same time."

Slughorn nodded (looking ecstatic at the thought of having yet another brilliant student in his house), "20 more points to Slytherin. And the Wolfsbane Po-Yes Miss Pensive."

"The Wolfsbane Potion is given to a werewolf which will help the werewolf control themselves while their are in their wolf-form."

"And yet another 20 points to Slytherin." Hermione was smiling, brightly. Tom resisted the urge to glare. He needed to kepp his image. Should it disappear, all the power he had over Dippet would vanish.

"Today, we won't be starting your projects yet, but will be just doing a small quiz." Nearly everyone groaned. The quiz was passed out and the bell rang 45 minutes later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 [A/N: I know, I hate breaking it right here too]

Just before Hermione left the classroom with Harry and Draco, Slughorn had called her, Harry, and Draco back.

"I've noticed your grades on this test, and I've only seen one other person do so well on this exam in my teaching career." It was fairly clear where he was going with this. "You see, I have an exclusive club, called the Slug Club-" _Idiot_, Draco thought, "-and I thought you three would like to join."

"I'd be delighted, Professor," hermione said, after a second.

"So would I," Harry agreed.

"And me," came from the blond.

"Wonderful! The first party is this Saturday, at 6; Now off you go to your next class!"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: omigod, this is the longest one yet! Tmorrow is the last day of school(I can't work on it since I'm going to a pool party that lasts till 7, and I KNOW I'm going to be too tired after that), and I won't be able to work on this story AT ALL this weekend, so Thursday is the only day I can work on this! I'll try as hard as I can! I'M SORRY IF I CAN'T GET THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THIS WEEK! But I'll give at least 4 four next week to make up for it! So yeah, last day of school, a little stress with a personal project thing I'm working on (and have been for 2 years, and it's still being improved), and last but not least, A POOL PARTY! Till next chapter, अलविदा] **

**I know you all love me, be sure to check out my new story/dialouge-crap!**


	10. In Phys Defense

**[A/N: okay, so you know how I said the pool party would end at 7-ish...well, it ended at 10...and I woke up at 12 yesterday and I just woke up an hour or 2 ago...So I'm dead tired. But here's the chapter *yawn...]**

* * *

><p>Tom stood outside the Potions room, listening in onto the conversation between Slughorn and the three new 7th-years. They did as well as him? That should be impossible. <em>He<em> was the best student Hogwarts has ever had. _He_ was the one who got 12 O.W.L's. _He_ was the smartest wizard of their age. And _he_ would stay that way.

He left once he heard Slughorn asking them to join the Slug Club.

_Who would name their club that?_ Tom thought when he walked into Professor Harcolo's's class. A minute later, the Pensive twin's and Maelroy walked in.

_I've never seen a girl do this class before... _

Harcolo seemed to be thinking along the same way.

"Excuse me-Miss Pensive is it?- this is Physical defense, not Latin or dancing or Philosophy," he said.

"I know," she replied, "I signed up for this class, see?" She handed him her scheduale.

"Are you in Slytherin, Miss Pensive?" Harcolo asked, wondering if it was that power-hungry Slughorn who let her take this class.

"Yep," The girl replied.

"Ah, well, we have only one locker room, so would-"

"I can go into the bathroom and change." Hermione interrupted. Draco and Harry snickered.

"Ah, well, yes, go ahea-" The door swung shut behind Hermione in response.

The guys went into their locker room and changed into their gym clothes. When they got back, Hermione was already there, sitting cross-legged, reading her book. She was wearing a brown tank top and black sweats. Draco and Harry were the only ones who were unaffected by her outfit.

_Why would she dress like that?_ Tom thought, _She doesn't care about exposing like that?_ Hermione wasn't exactly exposing, her top was just showing more skin than what most of the guys in that class usually saw from girls. **[A/N: I'm just going to say that most girl back then usually wore shirts that had sleeves that were at least as thick as their hands, but this paragraph sounds so awkward...ugh...]**

"Alright, just to test you on what you remember, I'll have you come up in pairs and have you go againest eachother in front of the class. Be sure to give me your wands when you come up," Harcolo said, "Any volunteers?" Few a minute, everyone just sat there, until finally Hermione spoke up.

"I'll go!" the girl said, waving her arm in the air and smiling brightly.

"Miss Pens-" But again, Harcolo was cut off. He just sighed and then said, "Fine, anyone willing to go up againest Miss Pensive?" No guy wanted to fight this girl. She looked thin and slightly weak.

"Well, if no one wants to," Harcolo said, slowly, giving the guys one more chance to volunteer, "then, Miss Pensive, you may decide."

"Oh, good," she chirped. "How...aboout...you," she finally decided, her finger pointing towards Abraxas Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione never really meant to pick Abraxas; She actually wanted to pick Draco, but then decided that it would be odd if she did.

When she had pointed towards Abraxas, his surprise wasn't hidden very well. The panic was very obvious and it didn't take Merlin to understand that Malfoy had no idea how to fight a girl. Once he got a reassuring nod from the teacher, though, he calmed slightly.

They handed over their wands and took their positions.

"Ready, And...go!" Before anyone even saw what happened, Abraxas was on the ground, on his stomach, with his arms pined behind him by Hermione.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco whispered after a moment of complete silence (during which Abraxas was still pinned down).

"I think he just got his pride destoryed," Harry whispered back. A few Gryffindors snickered, plus Draco.

Hermione had let Abraxas back up, and he said, "I want to go again, I _will_ win."

"Sure," Hermione said, smiling.

They got into their positions again, and this time, Abraxas was clearly not willing to lose. She let him make the first move which was a swipe at her knees to knock her down. But she easily stepped to the side, causing him to stumble. He righted himself quickly and dodged a punch to his stomach. Now Malfoy was angry; There was no way a_ girl_ would beat him in this class, the one class he did better than Riddle in, and she might take that title from him.

While he was thinking this, he didn't notice Hermione's foot come toward his face. He barely manged to grab it in time and then twisted her around, only to have her use her other foot and kick that way. They both fell on their backs, but Hermione beat him to getting up. She aimed for a hit to his face, but he deflected it. He swung his fist to her face, and surprisingly enough, it hit her. They froze. No one actually expected him to hit her. Her head was still turned to the side, her hair covering her face. She stood completely still.

"You are so dead," she whispered, with a smirk on her face. And then she lashed out. It was all he could do to dodge them. Until she finally, punched him, and broke his nose. She gasped, and looked at her gist, which had some blood on it.

"I-I...I didn't mean that, I'm s-sorry," Hermione stammered and then ran out of the room. Everyone was silent.

"Dammit," Abraxas muttered, trying to get up, only to fall back down.

"Mr Pensive, Mr Maelory , can I talk to you?" Harcolo said, his face blank, "Someone go find Miss Pensive." When no one moved at the last order, Harcolo continued, "fine! Mr. Riddle, go find her!" Draco and Harry followed Harcolo while Tom got up and went outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She actually wasn't that far away. She had her knees pulled close to her body, and her face buried in them.

"I'm so stupid," she kept saying over and over, sounding like she was crying, "What is wrong with me? He's not him, why did I think he was?" Tom couldn't help but feel as though he shouldn't be listening to this.

"It's him, thank Merlin I didn't have my wand with me," she continued, "I would have killed him." And then there was another sob, when she finally raised her head and noticed Tom. She barely flinched.

"Hello there, how was your day?" she asked, sounding high, "Must have been better than mine. I punched a guy in class; Probably broke his nose. Is that bad?"

"Who dis you think he was?" Tom asked cautiously.

"You heard that bit?" she asked (he just realized he didn't know her first name), "It doesn't matter anyway." And she chuckled. He didn't know if it sounded hysterical or sad. "Oh, god, I'm pathetic," she muttered, "you don't need to hear this." She said something after that, but he didn't catch it.

"Professor Harcolo is askin-"

"I know," she stated, "Let's go." She walked ahead of him, seeming like shewas limping. Tom felt something almost like..._pity_...and _protectiveness_...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I know that this one is shorter than the last one by at least 100 words, not completely sure, but you get it. I'm soooooooooo tired, I've been reading too much fanfiction...*sigh...Well, you guys got this chapter, and I'm happy about that. Today is the second day of summer vacation, I should be high off of energy shouldn't I? Maybe I'm just weird...but screw it, I'm going to high school this September, High school high school. I was watching salt when I wrote this, and that's another reason why this took forever. And I was watching this other movie which I can't remember the name of. heh, oh well. Anyway, hope you liked this one! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll love you forever! till next chapter, xudafiz!]**

**READ MY OTHER STORY-SCRIPT-THING! that is all, come again**


	11. The Library

**[A/N: Omieffingod, this might have actually been done yesterday, but my stupid phone ran out of charging...I've been so busy these last few days...ugh! But here it is! Enjoy!]**

* * *

><p>"Do you boys mind telling me why Miss Pensive acted like she did to Mr Mafoy?" Harcolo finally asked, after Harry and Draco had waited for two tense moments.<p>

"I think she thought it was me," Draco said to himself.

"Why would she do that?" Harry asked.

"Third-year, scarhead," Draco sneered, "third-year."

"He does look like you," Harry agreed, and Draco understood the unspoken message.

"are you sure of that?" the professor asked.

"I don't know what else it could be," Harry answered.

"Alright then," the teacher said after a while, "I'll talk to you guys later. I think Miss Pensive has come back."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom just walked behind Hermione, watching her for a while. Her shoulders were slightly slumped and it was obvious she was regretting what she did. Though, Tom personally felt that it was a good thing; Abraxas needed his ego deflated slightly. Abraxas DID bring it on himself. It WAS his own fault.

But still Tom felt bad (an unknown feeling to him) for the girl. She was clearly not used to disappointing herself, but was used to punching and kicking. Probably even dueling.

_Strange,_ he thought, _I wonder how she learned...Most pureblood families don't let a girl learn such things. Huh, no wonder she's so odd._

Suddenly the girl froze and turned to him. "Just so you know, my parents didn't let me learn this stuff," She said, looking him in the eye, "The had no idea about me learning." She turned away and walked back, her back straighter, and her strides proud.

_How did she know what I was thinking...? Legilimency? _

But his wards were too strong...So how?

It was unnerving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

The class had been dismissed my the time Tom and Hermione had went back to class. Draco and Harry were still there, waiting for Hermione.

"Miss Pensive, I've decided to only take 20 points from Slytherin for what you have done to Mr Malfoy, and there is no detention," Harcolo said, "But please, do not repeat this again." With this, Harcolo gave the four passes and sent them on their way.  
>"No-I don't want to talk about it,"Hermione said, the minute Harry opened his mouth.<br>"Okay," he said, shutting his mouth, "Sorry."

Tom was walking to Arithmancey when Hermione had caught up to him. It seemed that she and her friends had stopped for a while to talk, since she was out of breath.

"Wait!" she yelled after him, "WAIT!" He paused in his journay and let her catch up.

She kneeled over, clutching her stomach, and he tried to figure out how he could leave without seeming rude.

"Don't you even think about it," she gasped out, "Just wait."

He did wait, wondering what he should say. She finally stood upright, still gasping a little. She finally held out her hand. He started at her, still trying to figure her out.

"You know, it's custem when two people meet, "she said, slowly, "they introdue themselves and shake hands."

"What?" he said, still confused at her attitude.

"You're kind of slow," she said, turnign her head to the side, "But I'm Hermione."

_What the hell was up with this girl?_

"Tom," He said, taking her hand and shaking it after a long pause, "Tom Riddle." She nodded, seeming like she was reassuring herself about something, and looked away from him.

"What class are you going to next?" she asked brightly. She seemed slightly more hesitant now for seom reason.

"Arithmancy," he said, begining to walk away.

"Wait!" she called out, running after him to catch up (again), "I'm going there too!"

_Joy to Merlin..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Gah! What's wrong with you? _Tom cursed himself, when he was walking back to his head boy dorm after his last class(Herbology), _A girl does NOT make you feel that way! Stupid Slughorn...Why'd he have to give the same scheduale as me?_

_Not his fault that the girl is just as smart as you, _a voice (a.k.a his conscienous, which make's it's an appearance far less often now that he was able to block it) said in his head.

_...So?..._

_Stubborn aren't we?_

_I Am Lord Voldemort._

_And the bastard makes an appearance again_

_What? _

_Don't. Be. Voldemort._

_Sod off._

_You'll regret it when you die from it._

_Lord Voldemort will never die._

_Please stop referring to yourself-or myself?-in third-person._

_Will you ever get out of my head?_

_Not till the day you die, the voice mocked._

_Funny-_

_I know!_

Suddenly he stopped walking, noticing something. That voice... The one in his head... Was just like hers...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Merlin, I'm tired," Draco said, falling onto the couch after their last class (herbology).

"I had more classes than you," Hermione replied, setting her bag onto a table and pulling out her homework log.

"You want to go to the library?" she asked after flipping through it and getting the necessary books and materials, "Ginny told me she and Harry would go after classes."

"oh joy, me, the weaslette, scarhead, and the know-it-all, together in the library," Draco muttered, but got his books.

"Stop calling us that stuff, ferret," she said, smiling sideways.

"At my funeral," he replied cockily. She made a face and walked slightly ahead of him.

"Mature," was given as a muttered response. She spared him a glance backwards, and then continued walking.

They reached the library in less time than normal since they were trying to out-walk(?) the other. Harry and Ginny were already there when they had arrived.

"you two took long enough," Ginny said, who was writing on a sheet of parchment. Harry gave Hermione a smile, and a small nod to Draco.

_boys_, she thought as she slid into the seat across from Harry. Draco sat on her left, across from Ginny.

They all worked in silence for a while(meaning an hour or so), until finally, Ginny snapped her book shut and said, "I think we need to figure out how to get back."

"Later," Draco replied, flipping through his book, clearly bored.

"Did you even finish any homework?" Hermione asked, looking up from her essay.

"Actually, I did," he said, "nothing." He and Harry laughed, while Ginny and Hermione watched with disapproving eyes. When they didn't stop laughing, they were each given a hit to the head from the girl they were sitting next to.

"Arses," Ginny muttered, packing up her things, "bye guys." She gave a little wave a left.

"No-Ginny! Wait!" Harry called after her, trying to get all his things, and finally doing so and chasing after his girlfriend.

"tsk," Draco said, smirking, "Well, I'm off then." He sent a careless wave behind him and left. She waved, and turned back to her essay. Once she was done with that, she began to search for books on time travel. She cursed herself for not asking Harry if she could borrow his cloak(so she could sneak into the Restricted Section).

It was around 10 when she finally left.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione rubbed her tired eyes, trying to get the drowsiness to leave. She walked down a stairway, and then turned left, when she heard voice talking.

"My Lord, I'm so sorry-" a terrified male voice stammered. It wasn't hard for Hermione to figure out who the poor boy was talking to.

"Be quiet! You've failed! I told you to get the information on-" suddenly that evil-voice stopped, "Who's there?" Hermione gasped, and then used a Disillusionment charm to hide herself.** [A/N: I have no idea if that's how that spell is spelled...haha, that sounds funny :) ] **She pulled her shoes off, and then ran as fast as she could. She didn't notice the silver bracelet she got from Ron fall from her hand.

_To My Favorite Witch_, it said.

A pale, perfect hand with long fingers picked it up.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Dear Melirn, this one is nearly 200 more words longer than my last one, and that's not including the A/N's! I'm sooooo proud of myself, aren't you? :D my author's notes are getting shorter and shorter aren't they/ that's probably cause school's over! But here it is! My something-th chapter! This one actually seems more like a filler to me...I think the title kinda sucks...but i don't really give a crap anymore...I'm really becoming lazy...*sigh...* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! it's makes my day that much better, and the more I get, the longer the next chapter is! Till next chapter, Kisses! :3 ]**


	12. Saturday Morning

**[A/N: I got some really nice reviews last time, and if I get more I might have another chapter this week! This one is a little shorter, But here it is, enjoy!]**

* * *

><p>The week passed without incident...unless you count Abraxas Malfoy asking Hermione on a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend(the next weekend). She only said yes because she still felt bad about punching him.<p>

On Saturday morning, Hermione woke up feeling annoyed due to the fact that Slughorns party was that night at six. She rolled over to look at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30. She groaned and tried to fall back asleep, but it was too late. She finally crawled out of bed and grabbed her bath robe, a towel, and some clothes before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was dressed in a white bluse and a black skirt, walking toward the library(the great hall wasn't open till seven) with her book bag.

May as well use this time to research, she thought, Merlin, why'd I wake so early?

Her thoughts wandered to the future and wondering how they had changed it so far. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person she was about to bump into, until she did.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, rising to her feet and finally noticing the person she had bumped into. It was Tom Riddle.

He jut gave her a curt nod and went on his way.

_Oh, he's friendly_. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued toward the library.

It wasn't till she finally got there, did she realize that Tom was going in the same direction. She ignored him and was successful in doing so until he sat down across from her.

"Slughorn told me you were one of the brightest students he ever taught-" he started.

"and he is correct," Hermione said, glancing up at him.

"-so I have a question for you," Tom said, pretending he never heard her. She smirked as she flipped though her book.

"Ask away," was the muttered reply.

"What is time?"

She thought for a moment and then said, "An impossibility."

"What?"

"Time is nothing; it doesn't exist. Time is merely the word we use to call the past, the present, and the future. And those are the words we use for time. Time is nothingness but everything at once, therefore, and impossibility." Hermione stated.

"Huh," Tom said, "never thought about it that way. Excellent answer."

"Did you really expect anything less?"

_This girl …_

"Anything else?"

Tom pursed his lips at that but then said ," what is space?"

"Exactly what time is, but easier to understand. A nothingness, but everything."

"Explain it then."

"Space includes everything in this dimension and others. But again, there is no Space, it is again just a name."

"How is that any easier?"

"Because Space is Space, Time is not Time."

_what the hell does that mean...?_

"Will you please leave me alone?" Hermione finally asked, "I have work to do."

"Who does work on Saturdays?"

"Me, and apparently you, since you're here." Hermione REALLY needed him to leave; She couldn't research time with him there or else he would get suspicious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** [A/N: I hate this break too]**

The nerve of this girl. Most girls would be blushing over talking with him, or even if he just looked at them. But this girl wanted him gone. He glared for a moment, and then was caught off gaurd when she looked up and locked eyes with him, while he had the glare on his face. She smirked, and then chuckled.

She rested her head on her palm, and looked right at him. Tom actually felt slightly uncomfortable under jer gaze.

She leaned back in her chair and laughed, "You're really something." Something had to be done about her.

"You can stay here if you want, if you don't mind me humming to my music that is," she said, looking through her books again, and pulling out a muggle romance one.

"You read muggle books?" Tom asked.

"Mostly Shakespeare, and those old classics," Hermione replied, "It's good to broaden one's horizan's."

"How do you know about those?"

"My friend, she's a muggle-born, one of my closest friends."

"You're friends with a muggle-born?"

"Why are you so prejudiced? Really, we're all witches and wizards. Will you please let me read my book please?" Tom was actually suprised to hear those words come from her mouth (not that last bit, the part she said before it).

Most Pure-bloods wouldn't let their children mix with mudbloods...but then again, most pureblood families don't let the girls earn physical defense, and Hermione did say her parents had no idea about that.

_What a mystery this girl was..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000000o0o0

Hermione left the library at 7:15 to have breakfast. She knew Tom was still in the library so she took her time to eat. Around 7;30 the hall began to finally fill up.

At 7:45 Draco sat down beside her. "Where were you?" he asked, "I think scarhead thought I did something."

"Stop calling Harry that," Hermione said, looking up from the Daily Prophet, "and I was in the library with Riddle, who kept asking me these pointless questions."

"Such as?" Draco asked, as he bit into a bagel.

"One of them was 'What is Time?' and the other was 'What is Space?'" The disdain in her voice was apparent.

"What'd you say?"

"They're both impossibilities."

"How so?"

"They are everything, but nothing at the same time."

"That's a paradox."

She shrugged, "Ready for Slughorn's party?"

"Hell no, I don't want to go," he said, pouring himself some juice.

"Then don't."

"And have him bother me about it for weeks? I'd rather not." Hermione smirked.

"That smirk is very Slytherin-like."

"I wonder why I'm in here then. See you later." With that Hermione left the table, and went back up to the library.

0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0000

Tom had finally figured out who the owner of the bracelet was. He was fairly sure that the girl hadn't heard much, considering this morning. He slipped the bracelet into his pocket and followed the brunette out of the hall.

"Oi, Pensive!" he called after her, running to catch up wither her. She turned for a second, saw him, turned back, and continued on her journey.

"_Pensive_!"

"Merlin, what do you want now?" she said, clearly annoyed.

"I think this is yours," he said, pulling the bracelet out of his pocket. He held it out for her and she stared at it for a minute, then at him, and then back at the bracelet. Then she grabbed it, turned on her heel and went on her own merry way.

What? No thank you...?

"Thank you!" she called over her shoulder, and sent him a smile with a wave. He almost smiled._ Almost_. And then he mentally slapped himself again. And went back to the Great Hall to finish eating. Remembering her attitude him, for some reason didn't make him angry, a little annoyed yes, but not angry. He was more amused by it. He chuckled and Malfoy glanced at him. But Tom ignored that, and the urge to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Sooooooo? How was it? I think getting 2 chapters in 2 days is an amazing feat! I just found out that there is absolutly no way I can update on the weekends, unless a miracle happens, but I'll get at least 2 chapters in a week. I hope I can finish this story before summer, it'll be hard otherwise with high school and everything. But I hope you liked! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I CANNOT stress how badly I want you guys to review. Till next chapter, *okay, I'm kinda running out of ending so I'll start reusing them* Hugs! ] **


	13. Slughorn's party

**[A/N: Here's you chapter guys! Hope you like! PLEASE READ A/N AT BOTTEM!]**

* * *

><p>Around 4:30, Hermione realized she had nothing to wear.<br>She ended up asking cassandra if she could borrow a dress.  
>"Oh yeah, sure, Let Sarah do your hair and makeup," Cassandra said, "she's amazing with that stuff." so at 5:45, Hermione was dressed in a navy blue cocktail dress. He hair was up in an elegant ponytail with her hair in one elegant curl. Her makeup was simple and just highlighted her best features (her eyes and clear skin).<br>"Will you be able to transfigure my dress back?" Cassandra asked, worried. Hermione had made the dress slightly more suited to her original time period in seats of this one.  
>"oh yes, don't worry about that."<br>"Isn't that dress a little revealing?" Eileen asked form her bed where she was reading a magazine.  
>"Pipes up those boys interest," Victoria said, laughing.<br>"I think it looks perfect," Sarah murmured as she finished the blush on Hermione.

"Thanks Sarah," Hermione saod, grabbing the matching clutch.

"Best not keep your date waiting," Victoria called after her.

"My date?"

"Draco, silly! You're so lucky to have him!" Sarah said, gigling with the rest of the girls.

Hemione gagged. "I thought I made it clear that we are NOT dating!"

"Then why is he waiting downstairs for you?" Cassandra pointed out.

"We were going to go together."

"Like a date?" Sarah pressed.

"No," Hermione sighed, "Never mind, just-just forget it." She left the giggling girls behind and went to the common room.

"You dress up well, Pensive," Draco said, offering her him arm.

"Please don't compliment me, my dormmates already think we're on a date," she said, taking his arm.

"And mine," Draco said, as they walked to Slughorn's office, "I swear, I thought Abraxas would kill me."

"Who would have thought?" Hermione chuckled, when they entered the office.

Slughorn's office was impressive, Hermione had to give him that, but it was currently packed with at least a hundred kids. So it was hot and stuffy.

"Dammit," Draco muttered, when his shirt was nearly ruined by a third-year.

"Poor baby," Hermione said, sympathetically and sarcastically at the same time, "your shirt was nearly ruined."

"Hermione, Draco!" they heard a voice calling them. They turned to see Harry and Ginny calling after them. Ginny was in a blood-red dress that went slightly past her knees and her makeup emphasized her large eyes and high cheekbones. Harry was dressed the same way as Draco, a dress shirt and black pants.

Ginny gave her and Draco a hug, and Harry gave Hermione a hug, while just nodding toward Draco. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look, and bit their lips before they burst into giggles.

"There's a lot more people than I expected," Harry said.

"Not all of them are from school," Hermione replied, pointint to a Quidditch player who was carrying his broomstick around as though he were the king of the world.

"He has the same broom as us," Ginny noticed, "Wow, we really must have the best brooms of this time."

"You know what's sad?" Draco said, "We've been here for a week and yet we have yet to go on our new brooms. Well, at least I do."

"I do too."

"Same."

"I'm not getting on a broom for the life of me," Hermione said, glaring when Draco snickered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom arrived at the party around 7, and it was just his luck to have Slughorn find him immediately.

"Tom, there's someone I want you to meet," the professor said.

_Dammit,_ Tom thought,_ But it would be safer to keep this idiot on my side. He could be useful._

And so, Tom was introduced to 50 people in the next hour.

"Have you met Miss Penisve, Tom?" Slughorn asked, "I know two and Mr Malfoy are in the same group for your project, but I've yet to see you two talk."

Pensive glanced up at him, from the chair she was sitting on, and gave him a convincing smile.

Oh, she's good, but I'm better.

"I'm afraid we haven't," Tom said, taking her hand, and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," Slughorn left them at that, probably to go and bother some other person.

"Mr Riddle, I don't think you've met my friends," she said, playing the perfect hostess. Pointing to the girl in the blood-red dress, she said, "This is Ginny O'Conner, she's in Gryffindor." Tom kissed her hand like he did Hermione's. Then pointing to the blond boy, "That's Draco Maelroy, you probably know him." A handshake was given.

"And that's my brother, Harry Pensive," she finally said, earning a smile from 'her brother.'

'You two don't look alike," Tom said, after giving Harry a handshake.

"I look more like my dad," Harry said, "But with Mom's eyes."

"I look more like my mom," Hermione said, "But with Dad's eyes. Funny how that worked out."

Quite, Tom thought, and then said, "How is Hogwarts so far?"

"Excellant, it's like home," Harry said.

"But we have yet to go onto the Quidditch Pitch," Draco added, "Been meaning to try out my new broom."

"You play Quidditch?" _What a stupid game..._

"Not me," Hermione said, "I hate being on a broom."

"You've never even tried," Harry teased.

"Remember first year? You nearly crashed into the teacher's window!"

"That was hilarious," Draco chuckled.

"You were the prince of your house," Hermione said, "And you're one to talk, didn't you buy your way into the team second year?"

"Yep," Draco said proudly, "And I'm bloody proud of it."

"Don't worry," Ginny whispered to Tom when she saw his confused face, "I'm completely out of it too; I wasn't there."

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione said to them, "He was such a git back then."

"And still is," Harry muttered. Ginny giggled. Draco shot daggers with his eyes at the raven-haired boy.

"You two are such idiots," Ginny laughed.

"I bet you love this," Hermione said, suddenly turning to him, "I doubt you have any idea what we're talking about." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's fine," he said, being ever the gentleman, "It's amusing." Hermione eyebrows shot up, but she didn't say anything.

"are the classes hard," she asked after a moment, letting the others argue about Quidditch.

"Not really," Tom thought, "Philosophy is a little challenging, and some of the dances are just plain ridiculous, but otherwise fairly easy."

She nodded, taking in everything he said, "Sounds fun."

"Depends on if you like work or not."

"Do you?"

"Depends on the work."

"excellent answer."

"did you really expect anything less?"

"That's my line," she said, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"An important lesson you'll do well to understand," Tom said seriously, "I don't play fair." The girl was unfazed by his tone.

_Strange..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Whenever Hermione, or Draco, or Harry, or Ginny were in the same room, much less in his attention, inside, they were absolutely Terrified. Terrified that maybe he would see through them. Terrified that he would kill them.

So, around 8:30, Draco left, saying Slughorn barely noticed him to care.

Later, Harry and Ginny snuck off somewhere, to do Merlin knows what (and Hermione didn't want to know).

So she was alone. And she ended up drinking herself silly.

If it weren't for Slughorn, she might have ended up in a coma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tom?"

It was around 12 when Slufhorn called after him, just as he was leaving.

"Yes, sir?" Tom masked his annoyance well.

"I was wondering if you would escort Miss Pensive to her rooms; it appears that she had one glass to many to drink."

"Of course, sir," he replied and took the arm of the stumbling girl.

She managed to keep up with his long strides somehow, until she nearly fell over that is.

"Damn these shoes," she muttered, and then pulled her 3-inch navy heels off, held them in her right hand, and then continued walking.

"You know," she said, stumbling and looking like she would vomit any second.

_Exactly how many drinks did this girl have...?_

"how are you going to get me into my dorm?"

"what?" he slowed slightly to let her catch up.

"How're you gonna get me into my bed?" she paused at this and let herself steady, "You can't wake anyone up, and you can't go up the girls staircase. So how?"

Tom stopped at this. And then grabbed her arm, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"where're we going?"

"Head dorms."

"But I don't wanna gooo~!"

"Do you really think I care?" he asked as he continued to pull her along.

"I think you should," she muttered.

"Should what?" he said distractedly, considering he was trying to hold her up and propel her forward at once.

"Should care," she replied, trying to pull away from him.

"Just shut up and keep walking, will you?"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Wow this one was long. I don't know if any of you noticed, but there was a lot of Tomione flirting going on, but I hope you liked, since I spent a lot more time than usual on this. R & R people, more reviews=longer chapters!]**

**PLEASE READ!**

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA! I know some of you have offered, but I just want to know if any of those offers are still standing.**


	14. Waking up

**[A/N: this one is a little shorter than that last one, but this one is slightly more fast moving...good or for worse,no idea...but here you go, Enjoy!]**

* * *

><p>When Hermione woke up the next morning, she woke up to a peaceful silence. But that didn't make sense; Victoria, Sarah, and Cassandra would have been up and getting ready. Maybe Eileen, depends on the time.<p>

_How odd..._ Hermione thought, _I don't remember coming to bed._

And then she accidentally sat up too fast, and regretted it.

_Damn hangovers_. Maybe if she went through her trunk, she could find that hangover potion she got from Fred after an embarrassing incident. She groaned as she tried to sit up, and was terrified of what bright light might bring. So she braced herself and threw the curtains open.

She expected to see Sarah's bed with her own curtains closed. Not once, would she have ever expected to see Tom Riddle sitting on a green couch across from the bed.

She screamed bloody murder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom was sleeping peacefully until he heard a scream that caused _him_ to jump. He looked around with tired eyes, finally finding the screaming to be coming Hermione Pensive. She screamed bloody murder and was absolutely pale.

"Shut up!" he roared.

She jumped but stopped and then began throwing anything she could at him; His journal, her shoes, hexes, the pillows on his bed, her purse, some textbooks, hexes, quills and parchment, his book bag, and yet more hexes.

"Oi, stop it will you?"

"You sonofabitch! Why the hell am I in your stupid room? How did I even get here, you arse!" She got pretty creative with some of her insults.

More than anything in the world, he wanted to throttle her.

"You had quite a few drinks last night, doesn't your head hurt from he screaming?" he yelled back, trying to deflect the objects. He had no time to get his wand, she was throwing everything too fast.

"How did I end up here!"

"You seemed like you would end up jumping off the Astronomy tower, so Slughorn told me to take you to your dorms."

"So why am I _here_?"

"I was going to take you there until you somehow managed to point out the fact that I couldn't go up the girls dorms. And I couldn't leave you in the common room, Slughorn would have had my head."

"You think I give a bloody crap about Slughorn's opinion of you?_ I_ wouldn't have cared if you left me there, at least I could have gotten to my dorms! Now I can't get that potion!"

"What?"

"One of my friends gave me a hangover curing poti-why am I telling you this?" she suddenly yelled.

"I don't know how your mind works," he muttered.

"SHUT UP!"

"touchy, touchy." he barely managed to dodge the bat-bogey hex that was sent his way.

"I don't think a lady should know those curses, or words for that matter."

"Well, I don't think I should be in your room right now. But yet, here I am!"

"Have you even tried to listen what I said?"

"What's the time?" He looked at the clock and goraned.

"Five in the morning. Don't you have a hangover?"

"Not anymore, guess I don't need that potion after all."

"Were'd you get that potion?"

"My friend made it," she snapped, "he gave me some after I fell down the stairs at his place from this huge hangover."

"You stayed at a guy's house?" Tom asked, surprised her parenst would let her do that.

"Yeah, and Merlin! Harry was there too, you perve!" she said, "I stayed at their place nearly every summer after second year."

"stayed there every summer aftr second year." Hermione.

"What about your parents?"

"I mostly saw them during the breaks and the beginning of summer."

"why didn't you spend more time with them?"

"be-wait, you don't need to know!" she suddenly said,"ugh, I better leave before anyone sees me in the halls."

She grabbed her shoes and her purse before leaving barefoot.

_What a weird girl…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

What was wrong with her? She didn't need to be telling him all that! Hermione managed to get back to the Slytherin common room when she ran into Malfoy.

"Oh, hello Hermione," he said, smiling, "what are you wearing?"

"uh...haha, give me a minute," she said, trying not to scream. He was supposed to see her!

Hermione quickly transfigured Cassandra's dress back and washed her face before changing into sweat pants and a large over sized shirt without bothering with shoes.

_Damn the way the fifties dressed_, she thought as she went back to the common room.

"Hey Abraxas," she said.

"what were you wearing...?" he asked, looking at her strangely.

"What I was wearing last night," she muttered angrily.

"When you were on your date?"

"Dear mother of Merlin, Draco and I are NOT dating! At all, never were, never will," she yelled.

Malfoy just stared at her for a minute and then said, "Then why'd you two go to the party together?"

"Two reasons: one, we're friends so we met up with Harry and Ginny later, and two, no one else asked me!"

"I made up an excuse not to go, I I knew... I would have asked..."

"too late now, so don't blame me when I go with Draco. There's another reason why I went with him too, and why I'm not interested in a relationship."

"why?"

"I haven't even told Harry yet."

"I won't tell," Abraxas pressed.

"no."

He sighed in response, "if you ever need someone to talk to..."

Hermione smiled. "thanks, Abraxas, but I doubt it."

He smiled, and she felt guilt inside her. Really, making him like her, she shouldn't be doing stuff like that! Especially not after what happened before she came; And because of that incident, every time Abraxas even smiled at her, it broke her heart.

"so we're still good for Hogsmeade?"

"That's just as friends, and because I owe you from that unfortunate physical defense class." He winced at the memory.

"Where'd you even learn that?"

"I punched Draco the same way in third year," she said, embarrassed, "he was getting on my nerves that day, and it was already a bad one to begin with.""Ah," he said, understanding. Then, after a small pause, he said, "I found out that Merrythought was going to have us deal with a boggart again."

"Really? I learned that in third year. Besides, how'd you find out?"

"you seemed to learn a lot during your third year."

"Answer the question." Hermione's tone was not annoyed, but more like the tone she used on Neville when he wasn't understanding something.

"Well, Tom told me," he muttered.

"ah," she said, "I don't believe you."

He said something under his breath, but it was too low for him to hear.

"you want to go to the library together?"

"actually, I promised Harry, Ginny, and Draco that I would watch them play today?"

"Quidditch?"

"I hate to play the game, but I love to watch."

"What sort of broom do they have?"

"A nimbus 500 or something, I have one too, but I doubt I'll use it," she said sadly.

"really? A nimbus 500? That's the best broom ever made! Only professional players have those!"

"oh, I guess you can ride mine sometime," she said.

"can we go now...?" She laughed and nodded.

"Later, wait for me! Just give me 10 minutes." With that she went back to her dorm and took the fastest shower she ever took. She transfigured Cassandra's dress back to normal and changed into a navy skirt with a purple blouse and a pair of sensible heels. "Do you want to just go to the library for the hour? I know it's open, plus, Harry and the others won't be up till 8, and it not even 7."

"Won't you get hungry?"

"I'll go and get books fast. And then read them while eating."

He chuckled and walked by her side as they went to the library

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Holy god, this took forever...please read the update below**

**NEW UPDATE!**

**I'll be putting up 2 chapters a week; Once on Monday, and once on Thursday. This way, I can bee more consistant and more active. If I cant update on those days, then I'll say in the A/N's beforehand. Please be sure to read those from now on...and I'll cut the crap in my A/N's too ':I**

**That is all. Thank you, come again :D**

**Till the next chapter, stay SHAWOL! (be a SHINee fan) ]**


	15. Updating issues

**Small not to everyone here. I know I said that I would update on Monday's and Thursday's, but just scratch that. It's not going to happen. Those turned out to be the days where I'm busy(er) compared to the rest of my weekdays(weekends are completely out of the question). If you read the top bit of my profile thing, it'll explain what I'm doing for that week, and if I can update that week. I'm sorry f this will be an inconveniance to anyone, but it's the best I can do. Please please, find it in your heart to forgive me! **

**Till next Chapter, Poh-Poh's!**

**~Key**


	16. Their Worst Fears

**Disclaimer: Nothing but this plot and a few OC's belong to me.**

**Update: No more A/N's. they're becoming too annoying for me to write.**

* * *

><p>The next day went by fast, and before Hermione realized it, it was her last class of the day, Defense againest the Dark Arts.<p>

"After that quiz on Friday, I noticed many of you had forggotten how to deal with Dark creatures." Professor Merrythough said, looking around, "Today, we will be starting with Boggarts. I do hope you all remember what to do. Now! Into a line, starting with Mr Boot here."

Hermione was about 5 people behind Boot, and Draco behind her. Harry was 4 people behind him, since he was held up by some friends. Tom Riddle was 2 people behind him.

Boot was afraid of grindilows. The two girls behind him were afraid of snakes and fire(not a small flame, a raging fire) respectively and the two student behind them were afraid of banshees and spiders. Hermione smiled when it was her turn, remembering Ron's greatest fear.

The boggart turned into Ron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom was watching everyone battle against their greatest fears. Some of them were pathetic; really, a spider? When Hermione Pensive was up, he paid careful attention. It would be useful later to make sure she didn't talk about what she heard between him and Nott.

The boggart transformed into a red haired boy about their age with freckles.

"Ron!" Hermione said happily, but clearly worried at once, "Wha-"

"you left me, Hermione, you and Harry both did," the boy-Ron- said.

"What? No, Ron, we-"

"We're not the Golden Trio anymore."

"Of course we are, we're best friends!"

"Then why'd you two leave? We were engaged!"

Hermione gasped, looking like she wanted to cry, "Ron-"

"We were supposed to tell Harry the day you left! And. You left me!"

"Ron, It was your idea-"

"You sicken me, leaving your fiancée like that."

"It wasn't like that!"

"I hate you, Hermione. I hate you."

Tears were in her eyes when the boggart changed form. Now it was a man that looked as though he were half-snake. Power surrounded him. The snake-man was clearly a dark wizard and not someone to mess with. Tom almost felt admiration for him.

"Ah, Hermione," snake-man said, "the brains of the Golden Trio. Tell me, how is The Boy Who Live these days?"

"You bastard. You're the one who ruined everything."

"I was only trying to create a better world. One where there are none of those filthy mudbloods."

"You bloody hypocrite! You're a half-blood yourself!"

"My mother made a mistake."

"And you were the child that came out of that fake marriage."

"Don't you dare, you little-"

"isn't that what you thrive off of? Others pain and misery? YOU'RE the insult to magic!"

The man's anger was at it's peak now, "Crucio!"

"Riddikulus!" And the snake-man was gone.

Everyone was silent until Maelroy said, "Great job, Hermione!" she sent him a grateful smile before going to the back of the room, where the others who had their turn were.

When Draco stepped forward the boggart transformed into a man that Tom had no doubt was Draco's father.

"You've disappointed me, Draco," the older blond man said.

"What? But I did everyt-"

"You failed your mission."

"I tried father, but he was too powerful and-"

"Why did you not take the mark earlier? We would have been spared the shame."

"Mother didn-"

"Your mother is dead." That Maelroy Sr. changed into a blond woman, dead on the floor. Her face was hidden by her hair, but the royalty feeling still came from her.

"Mother," Draco screamed weakly, "Mother..." Then the boggart changed again, and was the snake-man Hermione had gone against.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," the snake-man said, "Why did you not complete your task?"

"Yo-you killed her," Draco said, still staring at the spot where the boggart version of his mother had been.

"She gave up her life to protect you," the snake-man said, "Of course, she needn't have died if you had gotten the mark earlier. Does it still show?" For some reason, Draco gripped his left forearm.

"I guess it does," Snake-man said, "do you know what your punishment is for failing?"

"N-no my lord." Draco was breaking apart to be in front of this man. Tom wanted to be able to out that much fear into another person.

"Crucio!"

Draco reflexively acted and yelled, "Riddikulus!" the snake-man was once again gone. Once again, everyone was silent, and the only sound that could be heard was Draco's heavy breathing as he stared at the spot where the snake-man once stood.

_They both had that same look_, Tom thought, _Defiance_.

Hermione had pulled Draco away from the others and had pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. From the angle he was at, Tom couldn't see what was on his arm.

After a few more people, it was finally Harry's turn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first thing the boggart turned into was a dead Sirius.  
>Harry gasped, "S-Sirius?"<p>

Then it was a dead Ron.

Then a dead Hermione.

Then dead Ginny.

Then dead Neville.

With each person the boggart turned into, Harry became weaker and weaker, only able to whisper the figures name.

By dead Luna, Harry was on his knees.

By dead Lupin, Harry was crying.

When Hermione stepped forward to help him, Draco pulled her back and said, "No, he has to face this."

The boggart was turning into everyone they knew. Dead Percy. Dead Fred and George. Dead Bill. Dead Charlie. Dead Mr and Mrs Weasley. Dead McGonagall. Everyone dead. Until the boggart transformed into Voldemort again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The snake-man was back.

"Ah, Harry. The Chosen one. The boy-who-lived. The child that defeated the killing curse. The one everyone thinks will defeat me," The snake-man sneered.

Pensive defeated the killing curse...?

"You held the whole fate of the wizarding community on your shoulders. You were the one who was meant to defeat me. But why did so many lay their lives down for you?" Snake-man went on.

"How does it feel to be the reason so many deaths?"

"You sick, _sick_ bastard," Harry growled. His face was still hidden, but the anger and the resentment radiated off of him.

The snake-man chuckled, "Your mother's sacrifice was the only reason you are here now."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why? Why did you ruin everyone's life?"

"I was merely trying to rid the world-"

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever met; You killed your own father!"

Harry voice rang out through the classroom. No one moved.

The snake-man's eyes were slits now. He raised his wand and said, as a green light began to come from his wand, "Avad-"

But Hermione and Draco had stepped in front of Harry and they both said, "Riddikulus," at the same time.

Hermione turned to Harry, and crouched down next to him, "Harry? Harry, get up."

"We're all going to die, Hermione. EVery single one of us," Harry said, his eye loosing all the light they once held.

"Harry-"

"Hermione, no one gets it! They're all dying for me!"

"Harry, please, not now-"

"Hermione, they-" But harry was but off as Draco pulled him up and punched him right in the nose. Everyone just watched them, even the teacher who was still to stunned from the forms the boggart had taken when in front of Harry.

"Get a bloody hold of yourself, man. He can't hurt us. If he would kill you, which he would do anything to do, he would kill us too, espicially me. How do you think he acted when he found out I switched sides?"

"Draco-" Hermione said.

"Don't say anything. He has to deal with this. He's not the only one who hates how many people have died." Draco and Harry contniued to glare at eachother when Professor Merrythought finally got over his shock.

"Alright. Class over for today. Everyone, j-just get out. I don't care," Merrythought said, as he left the room. Harry, Hermione, and Draco quickly packed up, Draco leaving before the other two. Harry glared at his back, and left without even saying bye to Hermione. SHe gihed and went in the direction of the Slytherin Common room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Pensive! Oi, Pensive!" someone called after her. she inwardly groaned.

_Now what did he want?_

"I was just wondering," Riddle said, once he caught up with her.

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be asking me," she cut in.

"Yes, but who was that man you, your brother, and Maelroy were afriad off?" She was barely listening till he asked this. Her head snapped up, and slowly turned to look him in the eye.

"I can't believe you."

"W-what?"

"After what you just saw, you're insensitive enough to ask that?"

"I-" Her turning around and walking away cut him.

"Pensive!" But she ignored him and continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people! more reviews=more to read!<strong>

**~Key**


	17. Filler 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing bt this plot and a few OC's belong to me**

**Chapter 17, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Of course he's going to be insensitive you idiot,<em> Hermione yelled at herself inwardly as she blinked away tears. When the boggart had turned into Ron and said all those hateful things, it broke her heart. And now she couldn't think straight anymore. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out the ring that Ron gave her that summer.

_"Hermione, I know you might think I'm rushing it, but with that war right around the corner I can't wait," Ron said, looking at her from across the table in his and Harry's room. _

_"What? What are talking about?" she asked, looking up from her book, with that smile he loved on her face._

_"I'm saying, that, Hermione, I love you. More than anything in the world. And that war is right around the corner, and we have no idea if we'll make it out alive. So I want to know that, if we make it, if you'll spend the rest of your life with me." At the end of this, he knelt to the ground._

_"Ron..."_

_"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out the ring and held it out to her. There were tears in her eyes, and for a while she couldn't say anything. Finally, since she was unable to speak, she held her arms out and nodded, pulling him into a hug. _

_"Yes, yes, more than anything in the world," she said in a choked voice, "You idiot, why'd you wait so long?" He laughed at the last part and he slid the 20-carat gold ring with the single diamond in the center onto her finger. _

_"We'll tell everyone next week, the day after Harry's birthday," Ron said, pulling away from her so he could see her face, "is that okay with you?"_

_She nodded, still barely able to speak._

She managed to make it to that one place in Hogswarts, she knew no one ever visited. Or visited in her time at least; The South Tower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Tom had noticed the tears in her eyes, he knew he had asked he question too soon. So he went to one of his most favorite places in Hogwarts to plan a better time to ask her; The South Tower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Hermione finally made it to the South Tower, she found Tom Riddle there. His back was turned to her, and it seemed that he had already casted a Scourgify since there were no spiderwebs or dust, but the musty smell still there.

"God Dammit!" she exclaimed when she saw him.

He turned to see a very annoyed Hermione Pensive.

"Oh God, why him? Of all the people, of all the insensitive arses out there, why him?" Tom was offended.

"Not my fault, I was here first," he said, annoyed, "And you really should stop with the cursing."

"Why now? Of all the times," she whined, completly ignoring him. By then, the tears had disappeared due to her annoyance.

"Look, can you jus-"

"No," she said, her head snapping around to face him. That's when she noticed her had blue eyes. A green-blue color. A really nice one. The color that whever she saw someone with those eyes, she felt envious.

Her face softened the slightest bit, so little, Tom nearly missed it. Oh, thank the gods for that drama camp she attended for 4 summers after begining Hogwarts.

_I AM NOT JEALOUS OF TOM RIDDLE_, she yelled at herself

She glared for a minute longer, before finally turning on her heel, and leaving him there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The week passed slowly, with Hermione never looking Tom in the eye. The four highlights of that week were 1) Harry getting the Seeker position on tue Gryffindor Quidditch team, 2) Ginny getting the position of Chaser on the same team, 3) Draco becoming Seeker on the Slytherin team, and 4) Abraxas canceling their date, due to the fact that he got a detention with Cistac (the caretaker in that time) on that day.

"Oh thank god," she muttered as she walked back to the common rooms with Draco. He laughed.

"Well, seriously! I would have gone on a date with your grandfather!" she whispered. He turned slightly green.

"Now there's something that shouldn't happen."

"Like my being in Slytherin."

"Meh. Me, Scarhead, and the Weaslette are going out to practice a little, though we technically shouldn't, since we're on different teams, but no one else has a broom our speed. Scarhead told me to tell you to bring your own broom," Draco added at the end.

"I'm not-"

"He said to not leave you alone till you do. And, personally, I'd love to see the Great Walking-Library to fail at flying."

"Arse."

"And bloody proud of it. Now, go get your broom so _I_ can go play."

"What about yours?"

"I left it in the locker rooms."

"But some-"

"There are only four people with that brrom in this school. And that's us, so it shouldn't take a genius to know who would have taken it."

Her shoulders slumped and she got her broom, before complaining the whole way to the Pitch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Harry-"

"Hermione, you are going to learn how to fly today," Harry replied.

"Remember first-year?"

"You didn't even get on!"

"No, I did too! Pl-"

"You know, the sooner you're on, the sooner we'll lave you alone about this," GInny pointed out. Hermione huffed in response before getting on the broom.

"If I die, or someone else for that matter, it'll be on your heads."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom was at the Library, still searching for that book on Horcruxes. Of course, he knew some of the basics on how they worked and how to make them, but not well enough to attempt it.

_When a Horcrux is being made, a bit of the maker's soul can be kept in the object of choice._ (From the book, Evil at it's Greatest by E.V.L)

He continued to walk through the Restricted Section, searching and searching.

_A Horcrux, unlike a soul that has never been severed, needs the object that holds the bit of soul to survive._

He had already been here for over 2 hours looking for the stupid book.

_Should the object holding the soul ever be damaged beyond magical repair..._

"Arg!" he muttered angrily as he grabbed a book that he thought might be it, but was wrong

_...the bit of soul inside dies._

"The Lirbrary is closing!" Madam Tabularius called out to any late-readers still in the library, "10 more minutes, everyone!"

_It is not recomended to make more than one Horcrux._

"Everyone out!" the lirbrarian yelled, pushing everyone to the doors.

_With every Horcrux made, the Soul becomes more and more unstable._

Tom sulkily left the library, knowing someone must have taken the book out.

_The more Horcruxes made, the harder it is to tell if one had been destoryed. _

He nearly cursed a little first-year that got in his way, before realising that it would not benefit him at all by doing so. Other than to take his anger out of course.

_And the more Horcruxes made, the more times you've split your soul in half..._

He slammed the door of his Head Boy room behind him before throwing his journal across the room.

_...and the less and less human you will become._

* * *

><p><strong>This one is a little shorter than I would have liked, but I hoped you liked! <strong>

**Did the weird book bits that popped up seem off? I just had to put it in there, it felt perfect for the whole thing somehow. I mostly just quoted a bunch of theories that Dumbeldore/Hermione had in the original books. **

**I AM NOT A RONXHERMIONE FAN. I am a TomXHermione and DracoXHermione fan. But I felt like I had to throw the proposel in there. For some reason the week passing in this chapter just felt odd for me. But I had to put it in there, or else the ending would have just sucked. **

**This chapter just felt weird for me to write and edit. **

**But tell me what you guys think. Reviews are worshipped, and PM's are always welcomed. **

**More reviews/PM's=Longer chapters. **

**Till next chapter,**

**~Key**


	18. Finding out

**Yes, another chapter up! I'm actually kinda sad that my Dramione fic got more reviews and story alerts than this one, and still getting more. :(**

**But here's this chapter, hope you like! :D**

* * *

><p>Nothing special happened, other than Hermione's group in Potions finishing their Draught of Living Death, until the week before the Halloween dance.<p>

"Of course, it'll be a costume party," Slughorn announced to his class, after clapping happily about one of his groups finishing their project, "but also remember, that the Christmas and New Years parties are coming, so don't spend too much on this costume!" A few people laughed, before Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Pensive?"

"Christmas and New Years parties?"

"Oh, that's right, you three transfers don't know about it. Right before Christmas day, the Hogwarts Express picks up any students that want to attend the parties. There is one on Christmas and another on New Years. So you can come back to school for those two things, but spend the rest of your holidays with your family."

"Oh," Hermione said, thinking.

Slughorn just smiled, "I thought you knew, but at least you do now!" And then he went on to explain the lesson.

_We should come back for that_, Hermione thought,_ we'll have a little time for reaserch, but we can't stay before that; Riddle will most definitely stay over the holidays. But we have to find a place to stay over break..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That weekend, Hermione found herself in the dress shop in Hogsmeade with Ginny, looking for something to wear to the Halloween dance.

"We'll never find a costume," Hermione muttered, taking the pile of costumes from Ginny.

"Never say never when looking for an outfit," Ginny replied, imitating Lavender Brown. Hermione chuckled in response before putting an extremely revealing fairy costume back on the rack.

"You should go as a dryad, Ginny," Hermione muttered, pulling it out of the pile, "It would suit you better than me."

"You think?" Ginny took the hanger from her and examined it. "I'll try it, but yours first."

And so for another hour, Hermione continued to try on costumes, before forcing Ginny to get her costume(the dryad).

"Try this one," Ginny said, handing her a white princess gown.

"No," Hermione replied, handing it back. Ginny huffed.

"Hermione."

"Ginny."

"_Hermione_."

"_Ginny_."

"Try this one then." A indian princess outfit was pushed into her hands.

"Or this." An Egyptian queens dress was added to the pile.

"No, how about this?" Hermione asked, pulling out a white Greek dress, that came with matching shoes, the makeup, a mask, a girdle, a gold necklace and earring set, with a headband.

"Get it," Ginny said.

"But I didn't even try-"

"Do not make me buy it."

Hermione finally accepted defeat, after 20 minutes of arguing, and bought the dress.

They went to the Three Broomsticks after to meet up with Harry and Draco.

"Wow, you two took a while," Draco muttered, handing them each a butterbeer. They nodded their thanks.

"Hermione had trouble finding the right one," Ginny said, making sure that the guys couldn't see inside the bags.

"Wonderful, we went to Zonko's," Draco said, and he and Harry lifted up two bulging bags of Zonko merchandise.

"But I keep thinking of Fred and George's stuff," Harry said, "It's still the best joking stuff ever."

"Don't we still have the bags full of them though?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we should set those off on New Year's. Give Hogwarts something to remember."

"What Fred and George did to Umbridge," Ginny said, excited.

"Not chasing a teacher off, just celebrating," Hermione said quickly, and then, "But seeing Slughorn run would be something I'll never forget."

They all laughed and continued to plot about what to do on New Year's Day.

Ten minutes later, they finished their drinks, and Giny and Harry left first, leaving Hermione and Draco.

And it was just their luck to Have Cassandra and Sarah see them.

"Oh, hey, Sarah,Hey Cassandra" hermione said. Draco nodded and smiled his hello.

"Are you guys on a date?" Sarah asked. The smile was instantly wiped off of Hermione's face. She groaned and rested her head againest the table.

Draco laughed at her discomfort.

"Are you?" Cassandra asked.

And just because he could Draco said, "Of course." Hermione's head snapped up, and she hit him on the arm.

"We are not!"

"We totally are," he said, with a smirk.

"Do not make me hex you," Hermione threatened.

"Oh, the great rule-follower shall dare to break a rule?"

"New year, Draco, it's a new year," she hissed, before getting up.

"New romances," he countered, before getting hit on the head by a brunette who left after that.

He smirked after her, then turned to Sarah and Cassandra.

"Would one of you two lovely ladies join me for a drink?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I have to meet Victoria for dress shopping," Cassandra said, "Sorry. Bye Sarah!" With that she left.

"Sarah?" Draco asked, gesturing to the seat across from him which Hermione had just vacated. She sat down hesitantly and he smiled before ordering two more butterbeers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After storming out of the Three Broomsticks, Hermione went to Honeydukes, getting a giant bagfull of sweet. Once she got bored of watching people try out the treats, she went to Zonko's and got a few things there. Why, she had no idea. But the things in Zonko's were nothing like the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes merchandise in her trunk.

After that, for lack of anything better to do, she went back to Hogwarts, knowing that no one else would have been back, since there was still 3 more hours left before everyone had to be back.

She, of course, went to the library. And of course,_ he_ was there. At _her_ table. she huffed, and he looked up. His eyebrows rose.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came back from Hogsmeade. What are _you_ doing here?" she said, evenly.

"I can't go to Hogsmeade." he said just as evenly.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Enlighten me," she said, sitting across from him. He glared.

"Because."

"Why?"

"you're not going to leave are you?"

"Not till you tell me."

"Just because."

"WHY?" she said, slowly.

"BECAUSE." he replied the same way.

"oh, that's mature," she muttered. He made a face.

"Why?" sh asked once again, and he groaned.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an orphan, alright? Happy?" he finally hissed, getting up and leaving. She was taken aback by the hatred in his voice. Clearly he didn't tell anyone before.

_Hhmm,_ Hermione thought, _He must have thought it would make him inferior. He doesn't understand that he's not the only one._

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00

Shit, why'd he have to tell her that! She'll definitely use it against him somehow! But she was so annoying!

_Finally,_ the voice said in the back of his head.

_Leave me the hell alone_

_She finally got to you._

_Get out of my head._

_You like her._

_I DON'T LIKE HER!_

_Lie__._

_GET OUT!_ And finally that voice shut up, but he could _feel_ it smirking at him. He shook his head and continued toward the South Tower.

* * *

><p>Ugh...<p> 


	19. Getting a date

**Yay! the next chapter is here! Enjoy! This one took me twice as long since my computer froze and I hadn't saved this before that...:(**

* * *

><p>Tom didn't talk with Hermione at all, he acted as though she didn't exist. He refused to even think her name.<p>

Since they had finished their project in Potions, there was nothing left for him, Abraxas, and_ her_ to do. So he just read, Abraxas attepted at homework (which_ she_ helped with occasionally), and _she_ would either just sit and think or read.

Slughorn had invited all the Slug Club members to a special Halloween party, telling them that they didn't need to wear their masks to it. So Tom had no choice but to get a costume AND go to the school's dance. He picked the first thing he could just to leave as fast as he could. The costume turned out to be Robin Hood.

_How ironic_, he thought, _That would happen. _And then he chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In D.A.D.A, Merrythought finally began the dueling contest, two days before the Halloween dance, on Thursday.

"I've already made the pairs for you," he said, "The champion will be given an award that will help them after Graduation."

Whispers broke out, wondering what this prize would be.

Merrythought put everyone into their assigned paris and told them to begin.

Hermione was the first one, finishing before Tom, which surprised everyone.

Draco wanted to throttle the idiot he had to go against for putting some sort of hex that made him lose his ability to speak in complete sentence for an hour (even though Draco still won).

Harry won easily againest the Ravenclaw he was assigned to.

Only the first round was completed that lesson and the losers were the first ones out of the room.

"That seemed too easy," Hermione said to Draco as they walked to the common room, "Really, _really,_ easy."

Draco shrugged, "You probably just got an idiot." She sighed before walking into her dormitory, letting him go into his own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was the day before the Halloween dance when Tom and Hermione spoke once again.

She had gone to the library, hoping to have time to do some reseach on Time Travel. She was hoping no one would be there, since they would be too busy getting last minute dates. But of course, they were, searching up how to prank someone.

Remembering when she had often yelled at kids for doing that, Hermione smiled, and continued searching for a table.

She finally found one, in the back of the library, with only one student there. She couldn't see their face, since they were reading a thick book.

She walked over and stood in front pf the empty seat across from the student.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.. The person raised their head, ad of course, it was Tom Riddle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Can I sit here?" a timid voice asked, interrupting his reading. He looked up, annoyed, and of course it was none other than Hermione Pensive. He didn't say anything; She seemed to be as surprised as him.

"Okay, thanks," she said, sitting down. He stared.

"What? I chose to assume you were okay with it," she said, pullig out her Herbology book and some parchment.

He glared.

"To late now," she replied.

He sighed heavily.

"Well, you should have said no," she snapped, "Instead of just staring the way you did, you could have _said_ something."

_How could she tell what he was thinking?_

"You're too easy," she said, beginning to write.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"You show you're emotions too easily," she explained, "It's impossible to not see it."

"No one else sees it," he said.

"Well then, I guess everyone else is an idiot." With that, the conversation dropped. He silently kept reading, occasionally glancing up to see if she could see what he was doing(he couldn't have her asking about Horcruxes now). And she continued to write...and write...and write.

How does she write so much?

"Are you thinking again?" she asked, looking up.

"What?"

"You haven't turned a page in a while. Must be very interesting if you have to think about it," she said, finally looking at the book, "What are you reading?"

"Nothing," he said, quickly snapping the book shut and stowing it in his bag, and pulling out his own homework.

"Didn't seem like nothing," she muttered, turning back to her own work, and a silence settled over them again. The only sound a person would hear form their corner of the library was just the occasional page turning and a quill against parchment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione left after another two hours, finishing all her homework and managing to check out 4 books on time travel. Luckily, Riddle hadn't seen any of them, since she had grabbed them on the way out.

She rushed to her dormitory, hoping to be able to read at least one chapter of one of the books before dinner.

She was half-way through a page when Sarah came waltzing into the room.

"Sarah?"

"Hermione, Guess what?"

"...What?"

"Draco asked me to the Halloween dance!" Sarah squeeled.

Hermione eyebrows shot upward.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just, the Draco I knew never asked a girl to he dance. He must really like you," Hermione thought, thinking of Pansy.

"Really? You think?" Sarah asked, clearly very excited.

"Yeah, what are you going as?" Hermione asked, nodding.

"Cinderella, That muggle version," she said, "I'm going in her blue gown."

"Oh, you'll look exactly like her!"

"Yep, what are you going as?"

"A greek noble."

"Really? Can I see it?" Hermione got up and went into her wardrobe, pulling out the dress, plus accessories.

"Try it on!"

"What?" Hermione asked, "Now?'

"Yes, I want to see you in it!" Sarah said, "I'll put mine on too, how's that?"

"Fine." So the girls changed, and stepped out at the same time. Victoria and Eileen had come back at that point and were surprised.

"Are those your costumes?" Eileen asked.

"Let's all try on our costumes!" Vistoria said, pulling out her own costume (a mermaid). Eileen followed, and they changed into their costumes, with Eileen being a middle-ages noble.

"Wow, we look amazing," Sarah commented. Cassandra came 10 minutes later, and changed into her own costume(an assasin).

"Dinner's in 15 minutes," Eileen said when she finally saw the clock. The girls were surprised at how fast time went, and rushed out of their dresses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Finally," Draco said when Hermione sat down across from him, 10 minutes late to Dinner, "Scarhead's been glaring this way for a while now."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she helped herself to some of the chicken.

"Like that's ever stopped you."

"Like there ever was a teenage you-know-who where we came from."

"Touche." She smiled, "Nice job on asking Sarah to the dance, she seems excited."

"Well, when you stormed off in the middle of out date-Ow!"

"Keep going," Hermione said inncocently as he rubbed his head.

"I invited her and Cassandra for a drink, but Cassandra was busy and left, and Sarah stayed."

"Oh, that's sweet."

"Yeah, she seemed surprised though."

"Well that's only to be expected."

"Has anyone asked you?"

"Yeah, and I said no to all 8."

"I doubt _you_ can go and ask someone. It's nerve-racking."

"I bet I can."

"Really? 50 galleons that you won't," Draco smirked.

"I'm going to be 50 galleons richer then."

"Fine, go ask..."

"Wait, you can't decide!"

"Tom Riddle."

"What? NO!"

"See, I told you so."

"Fine!" Hermione stood up and went over to the center of the table where Riddle was sitting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hello, Tom," Hermione said. He glanced up at her, only to see that she wasn't even looking at him, only glaring at Draco.

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" she said after a moment of silence. Abraxas and Alex choked on their food.

"What?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself? Will. You. Go. . Dance. With. Me?" she said, saying each word as though it were painful for her to do so.

"Uhm..."

"Answer the question."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"I decided not to go with anyone."

"Isn't that a wonderufl way to turn someone down?" she said rhetorically, before turning on her heel and going back to her seat. She could be seen demanding something from Maelroy, who was just staring at her.

_What just happened...?_

* * *

><p><strong>I personally loved Hermione asking Tom to the dance. And him making up the pathetic excuse was hilarious to me. And I wrote it, but I'm just that sort of person ;) I was listening to Kiss by Dara from 2NE1 when I wrote this, it's an amazing song! You guys should check it out, It's like a miny show in itself.<strong>

**Someone had told in in one of the anonoymous reviews that my sotyr was shallow, and that's got me paranoid now. I don't understand what made it shallow, because the review wasn't too clear on that. Review and tell me any tips you guys might have to help me with that. :X**

**R&R people! More reviews/PM's=More to read. I was dissapoitned for the last chapter since I didn't get as many reviews as I normally would :( So R&R, all the writers out there should know how happy it makes another author to get a review, wether it be good or bad.**

**Merlin, this was a long A/N...**

**Till next chapter,**

**~Key**


	20. The Halloween Dance: Part 1

**Kyaaah~! Took me forever!...But I hope you like! **

* * *

><p>Saturday morning...<p>

"God dammit," Hermione muttered when Victoria pulled her out of bed.

"Language!" Cassandra scolded, even though she herself would swear like a sailor whenever it was only her and her dorm mates.

"Hypocrite," Hermione muttered as she pulled herself out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hurry up!" Eileen yelled from outside the bathroom.

Hermione just groaned in response. She quickly changed into an black sweater with a pumpkin on it with a black skirt with orange stitches along the hem when Eileen's knocking intensified

"Finally," Eileen said once Hermione finally came out.

"Nice sweater," Sarah said, as the two went down for breakfast.

"Really? My grandma made it for me," Hermione replied.

They were sitting where Hermione and Draco usually sat when Draco arrived. He gave Sarah a hug before sitting in between her and Hermione.

"Never knew you were a romantic, Draco," Hermione muttered. Sarah snorted.

"Well then." he said, and slouched slightly.

"Sit up." Sarah ordered, and he just slouched lower, then straightened when she hit him.

Hermione laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom decided to skip breakfast and go to the library instead.

He had yet to find that book on Horcruxes. He already had 2 made, but he still needed the other 5.

He was only there for 20 minutes when the Pensive girl walked in. She barely hesitated to go into the Restricted Section and immediately picked up one of the books.

How surprised he was when he realized that that was the book we was looking for. Suddenly she looked up, and he had to duck around the corner.

"I know you're there, Riddle," She said, and he slowly turned back to face her.

She had a different book in her hands now.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh...You know that book you just had?"

"This one?" She held up the book that was already in her hands.

"No, the other one."

"What other one?"

"That one about Horcruxes." She paled when Horcruxes were mentioned.

"Why would you need to know about Horcruxes?" she asked stiffly.

"Do you know about them?" The girl paled even further.

"No."

_How much more obvious could you be at lying?_

He attempted to use Legilimency on her, but her wards were too strong.

The one thing he did get was just a seemingly never-ending list of antidotes for poisons.

_What the hell...?_

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you then," he said, civily, and then leaving her alone.

But the thing that struck him as most odd was the fact that there was that same fear in her eyes as there was when she was in front of that Boggart when it was that snake-man.

_Strange..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Till 4 in the afternoon, Hermione continued to track down all books about Horcruxes in the library. She shrunk them, and hid them in her bag, making sure no one would be able to find them. Unless, that is, they knew where to look.

When she got back to her dorm at four, she saw that the rest of the girls were all frantically running about and dressing themselves up.

"Hermione! Where were you!" Sarah asked, "It's already 4:30!"

"But the dance is at 8..."

"Hurry! Go take a shower!" Cassandra said, pushing her toward the bathroom, "Go, go, go!"

"Wait-" but Cassandra had already pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door. The next four hours were terrible for Hermione.

"I never knew a person could spend so much time on their face," Hemrione muttered as Sarah worked on her face and hair.

"Shush."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom started to change for the dance around 7:50. He still remembered when Hermione had asked him to the dance. He smirked at the memory of her red face.

When he enetered the Great Hall, he immediatly went for an empty table. Not wanting to dance at all.

_Why did he even come?_

Oh that's right, becuase Slughorn wanted him at his party, and Tom couldn't only go to that one without anyone there asking why he wasn't at the school's party.

He was sitting there for a few minutes when a girl suddenly sat down across from him, seeming to be in pain.

"So sorry," she said, "I just had to sit down for a minute." He saw her pull of her shoes(a pair of gold ridiculously high heels), and then transfigure them into some more sensible shoes.

"What are you going just sitting down, Robin Hood?" she asked after a momnet of her massaging her feet.

"I don't dance," he muttered.

"Well, you don't have to dance, just talk with people," she said, beaming at him.

"I don't even want to be here. I'm only here for the fact that I have to go to Slughorn's party afterwards."

"Oh, you're going to that too?"

"You're going?"

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"It's a masked ball for a reason."

She laughed, a really nice laugh, one that made him want to smile, which he did.

"What are you suppsoed to be?" he asked after she was just chuckling.

"A Greek noblewoman," she answered, smiling, "You want to dance?"

"I don't dance."

"Now you do," she as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dance floor

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione had no idea who this Robin Hood was, but if she had believed in love at first sight, she would have thought he was the one.

She had grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor, where they were now on their 5th song.

"Oh yes, you don't dance," she teased.

"You clearly bring the best out of me," Robin(as she so creativly named him) said, "You're different than all the girls I usully see."

"I try." She laughed and they went to their table again to take a break.

While he went to go get drinks, Draco sat down beside her.

"You seem to be having fun," he said.

"And you. Sarah looks happy," Hermione replied. Draco smiled when Sarah's name was mentioned.

"But I was thinking that we should really start talking about everything we noticed," Draco said in a low voice, "We've done nearly nothing, but observe that is, and we need to come up with a more strategic plan."

Hermione nodded, "He's hard to keep track off."

"I already told the others, and we're going to meet in the R.O.R. tomorrow after lunch."

"Alright," Hermione said, "Now get back to your date, lover-boy." He glared tasingly before going back to Sarah.

Robin came back the minute Draco vacated the seat.

"Here you are," he said, handing her a butterbeer. She nodded her thanks.

"Cheers," they both said at once, and clinked bottle before taking a drink.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tom had no idea who this girl was, but he liked her. She let him let go of his usual mask, and let him just flirt with her. and she flirted back.

"Is there something I can call you by?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm...You can call me...HG," she said.

"Intials of your name?"

"No, I'm not stupid. It stand for 'Hot Girl,' make sure you remeber that." He laughed, which surprised him. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so much.

* * *

><p><strong>I got an anonymous review from someone named Lukro, who gave me a 110 becuase I put in the marriage law. Yes, a lot of fanfics use the marriage law, but mine comes into play FAR FAR into the story. I understand your dislike for it, and I'm sorry you feel that way, but you can't just judge a story at the third chapter. The two hadn't even met yet! Don't judge right away, and it's not my fault you read a lot of stories with the marriage law. I've only come across 2 fanfics like that. I'm sorry you don't like my story.**

**Yeah, that was just my note to someone who was hating on my story. If you guys read my new profile(recently updated), then you should know I don't care for flames. Flames are embarrassing. Not just to the author, but to the readers also. I ask all the reviewers out there to not _flame,_ but to give constructive criticism. I give an early thanks to all those who will follow through with this request.**

**I personally loved the Tomione flirting. The love has begun!**

**I hope I answered a few of everyone's questions in this chapter. This is the real starting point of the Tomione moments. I can't believe I wasted 20,000 words+ on that... (T_T) ... **

**but yes, R&R! More reviews/PM's=More to read :D**

**Till next chapter (meaning part two of this, which should be up soon),**

**~Key**


	21. The Halloween Dance: Part 2

**Yahh! Part two! I feel like a winner! *winner shimmy* ~inside joke~ I hope you like!**

* * *

><p>The time flew for Hermione when she was with Robin. She barely talked with anyone else.<p>

"It's time to go to Slughorn's party," Robin said around 10-ish, "Would you like to be my date?"

"I don't know," she teased, "I might need to think about it." He laughed. before taking her hand and pulling her behind him to Slughorn's office.

When they got there, it seemed most of the Slug Club was already there. She didn't see Harry or Ginny or Draco anywhere, though.

Slughorn immediatly came up to them, wearing something that resembled an elf.

_An image I could have lived without_, Hermione thought.

"Hello, my dear students! Can I have your names, please," the fat man boomed.

"Names?" Robin asked.

"Just so I know who has arrived," he explained, "You can just whisper it into my ear."

Robin went first, and then Hermione. Slughorn glaced at their hands, which were still locked together.

"Wonderful!" he said, clapping his hands, "I hope you enjoy the party!" With that, the professor left them.

There was a band here too, plus a small dance floor. But the two instead went to the small group of couchs, where people were just resting and/or talking.

They sat on the love seat, and just talked about various subjects, varying from family (which they didn't spend too much time on) to life after graduation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tom loved talking to HG. She made him feel great. Not a 'Everyone-else-is-below-me' sort of way. He just felt great.

He noticed that she wanted to go dance, but didn't want to ask for some reason, and asked her.

"Care to dance?" He held out his hand as he stood up. She looked at it, and then smiled and took it.

They were on the dance floor for at least 10 songs, which he actually _enjoyed_.

HG saw a few of her friends and left him for a few minutes to talk with them. He could see her giggling and pointing at various guys, which he assumed were her friend's dates, and was glad she enjoyed the dance as much as he did.

Once she had come back, they got drinks and sat on one of the couches again.

They were quiet for a while till Tom suggested they go for a walk. HG considered it, and then nodded, holding onto his hand as he led them out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione followed Robin out into the hallway and then outside. Merlin knows why the doors weren't locked. They went toward the lake, and Hermione saw the tree that she, Ron, and Harry often sat under was living in this time also; It was just younger. A little closer to the center of the grounds, she could see the spot the Whomping Willow would stand in the future.

Then she wondered if the passageway was there.

_No,_ she thought,_ it was made for Lupin. He hasn't even been born yet!_

"Oh, this dance was so much more fun than I expected," Robin said.

"I'm glad," Hermione said, smiling, "Do you dance now?"

He laughed, "With you, yes. Not ith anyone else."

"I'm flattered," she said.

"Are you going to go to the New Year's and Christmas parties?"

"Probably, I hope so, at least," she said sadly.

"Well, if you are," he said slowly, "would you be my date for the New Year's masquarade ball?"

She pretended to think, "Oh, I don't know. You don't even know who I am."

"You could tell me."

"I could, I could," she said, "but that would take all the fun out of it." She winked at him.

"Well, say we do meet up," Robin said, "you could say something that only I would know. Like a password."

"Alright," she said, and then thought, "It can't be something too easy. So how about...oh, no no no. Could I just give you a locket of mine, it requires a password to open, and only it's made to open only to my voice. There's no way to open it otherwise."

"Clever, did you make it?" he said, impressed.

"No, a friend gave it to me." Which was 1/3-true, Mrs Weasley had taught the charm (which she had often used to keep dangerous things hidden away from the boys; Ginny never bothered).

"Must be a clever friend," he commented.

"No, just cautious," she rpelied as she unclasped the locket and put it in his hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

HG handed the locket over to him and said, "Please don't lose it. It's really special to me."

"Of course," he said as he held it up to examine it. It was a dark-gold, thin chain with a matching oval locket on it. The oval had a large ruby on it with a intricate pattern on it.

"My parents gave it to me for my 11th birthday," she said softly, smiling at the memory.

"I'll keep it safe," he said, and then casta charm that would alert him the minute it was gone.

"Thank you. Shall we head back now," she asked, "I'm quite sure we're not suppsoed to be out this late."

"Yes," he said, standing then helped her up. He continued to hold her hand even as they walked back to the castle, and she didn't seem to mind.

Once they got to the castle though, she said, "Well, I'll be off then. See you at the New Year's Ball." He smiled, and she turned to go, walking back toward the Great Hall.

She was 4 feet away, when Tom made a completly stupid choice.

He grabbed her and kissed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione was almost hoping that he would kiss her, but she didn't feel like he was the type to.

When he suddenly grabbed her arm and turned her around, immediatly pressing his lips to hers, she was surprised. But then she relaxed.

They were like that for maybe 2 minutes when another couple walked into the scene.

_Talk about ruining a moment..._

The couple apologized and quickly left. Robin and Hermione just staed after them for a moment, until Robin again lowered his lips to her own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Eileen, Cassanda, Sarah, Victoria!" Hermione sang as she waltzed into the room, "I met my Prince Charming!"

"Is that why you took forever to get back?" Sarah said, laughing at the blush one Hermione's face.

"Ohhh, who was the lucky guy?" Victoria said, immediatly perking up.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "But I'm going to meet him at the New Year's dance."

"But how are you going to know it's the same one?" Eileen said.

"I gave him a locket of mine, it can only be opened by my voice," Hermione answered, pulling out some pajamas.

"Did you kiss him?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, except some couple walked in." Hermione's voice was muffled since she had to talk through the door of the bathroom.

"Oh, that must have been a mood killer," Cassandra said sympathertically.

"A total turn-off," Victoria teased, and dodged a pillow aimed at her head.

"Get your minds out of the gutter," Hermione said, getting her pillow back. But she fell asleep smiling

* * *

><p><strong>This one is a little shorter than the last one(by about a 100 words, but that's becuase of the AN), but since I got so many reviews, I threw the kiss in there! I hoped you all liked it! SOOO MANY REVIEWS! omieffingod, I don't think that kiss would have even been in this chapter without that number of reviews! 25+ in one day!**

**I have no idea why, but I was grinning like a total idiot while I wrote the kissing scene. I still am as I type this. I have no idea why, but I always felt that in every Tomione fic I've read, someone should have walked in one them during their first kiss. I've always felt that. And I'm still grinning. :D I'm really trying to stope but my face looks like this when I try :{} I'm not even joking when I say that. :D **

**As you all should know by now, More Reviews/PM's=More to read**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key (who is _still_ grinning)**


	22. The First Meeting

**Okay,this took extra long because I had to go to LOTS of parties over the weekend. AND we usually spend a fwe hours at each one, and most of the kids there are younger than me by at least 5 years, other than my sister, But yeah, Enjoy!**

**R&R at the end!**

* * *

><p>Sunday morning, Hermione didn't go to the library. She wasn't even up till 10. And then she only woke up because Sarah told her Harry was looking for her.<p>

"He's outside the common room," she said, "Hurry up and get ready!" Hermione groaned, but obeyed the blond girl. She quickly changed into a dark purple skirt with a light blue blouse and silver flats. She yanked a brush through her still-somewhat-silky hair. Her hair was being put into a messy pony tail as she walked out of the common room and saw Harry waiting. He gave her a smile and they walked toward the Room of Requirement, talking about various things along the way.

Once they arrived, they saw Ginny poring over the Marauder's map, while Draco was looking through the mini-library the room supplied.

"'Mione!" Ginny said, when she saw the 'siblings'. She gave the older girl a hug. Hermione smiled in response.

"Okay, so we have to figure out what to do," Hermione said, as they sat around the table that appeared in the mini-library, "Has anyone noticed anything?"

"Riddle usually disappears off the map once a month, along with Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, and a few others; Usually toward the end. But they haven't met this last month," Harry said.

"That's because I was invited into the Death Eater club," Draco muttered.

"WHAT?" was the word that came out of the other three's mouths.

"Yeah, I haven't answered yet."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny said.

"I wonder why I called this meeting," the blond said sarcastically in response to the red-head.

Hermione glared at him before continuing, "I managed to get every book out of the library that even mentions Horcruxes."

"You took it without permission?" Ginny gasped, and the two boys also dramatically followed.

"Guys," Hermione said in the midst of their shouts of surprise, "either that or Voldy gets to make more Horcruxes." They calmed down after that.

"Horcruxes?" Draco asked.

"Magical objects that hold the bit of a soul of a person." Hermione explained

"Why doesn't everyone make one then?" Ginny said.

"Because you have to rip your soul in half to make one," Harry said, "And to do that, you have to commit the greatest crime, murder."

"So, Voldemort's split his soul in half?"

"7 times," Hermione said.

"7 halves?" Ginny said, jumping up, "But that's practically not even human anymore."

"That's Voldemort."

"I think he's made at least 1 right now," Hermione said, "The diary. 2, if he made the ring into a Horcrux."

"I always feel like he's going to recognize me," Ginny said, shaking, "He looks exactly the same as he did _that_ year." Everyone, including Draco this time, knew what she was talking about.

"Me too," Harry said, "I'm always scared that he would kill us right away."

"We can't think about that," Hermione said, but even her voice was shaking slightly, "We're all here for a reason, each because we apparently have something that'll help this mission."

"What's yours Maelroy?" Harry asked.

"Because I would get into his little group easiest."

"Ah."

"Right," Ginny said, "You guys know that New year's and Christmas thing? Do you think we could come back for that? Pleassse?"

'We should," Hermione said, though her reason was now mostly for her Prince.

"I agree," Draco muttered, his voice very low.

"For Sarah," Harry said, "But I'm good with coming back."

And they proceeded to discuss where they would stay over break and what they would do(stay in the Leaky Cauldron, and research in the book shop), before leaving at 12 to go to lunch, feeling confident.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_How the hell was every single one of the books gone?_

Tom was nearly running through the library, trying to find any, at least one book that even mentioned Horcruxes. For the first time, Tom Riddle was nervous.

He could feel the weight of HG's locket in his pocket and, somehow, that reassured him. _If only he could find out who the girl was... _

All the books were gone, and he still had to make 5 more Horcruxes!

He wanted to yell, but that would inform everyone of his true nature. So he settled for slamming a book onto the shelf. Luckily no one was there to hear him, since they were all at lunch.

_Dammit!_ he thought when he saw the empty row, where he had hidden most of the books.

It had to be Dumbledore. Who else would take them all? Who else suspected him of this?

He growled at the thought of that old man. Again, the weight of HG's locket was noticed, and he calmed down.

_I should look for her instead..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione smirked when she saw Riddle walk into the Great Hall 20 minutes late for lunch.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Look at Riddle," she whispered, he voice low, "I think he's realized all the books are gone."

Draco looked down toward the center of the table, where Riddle sat, and saw the future dark lord snapping at anyone who spoke to him.

"Serves him right," Draco muttered.

"Don't forget to tell them yes," Hermione said.

"I can't remember anything else," he responded, "How could I _dare_ forget? It would be catastrophic if I forget wouldn't it?" His voice became more and more sarcastic as he continued his rant.

She glared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Hermione went to the library in the middle of Draco's rant and continued to research there. She sat at _her_ table, and no one dared to come near that corner after they heard a girl shout ("STUPID! STUPID! WHERE IS IT?").

Slowly the library began to fill up, with students who were cramming.

Soon, it was already 6, and the library was nearly completely filled.

Hermione was taking notes and committing everything she read to memory when someone sat down across from her. She looked up and saw Tom Riddle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom walked into the library praying that he would find the book. He confidently walked toward the back corner, where he always sat.

But when he got there, he saw the Pensive girl sitting there, scribbling away on a sheet of paper, he back toward him. He raised his eyebrows, and then continued walking toward the table.

He sat down without even saying anything, and she just stared at him.

"You did the same," he said.

She glared.

"I don't ask," he said, pulling out his things, "I get."

She rolled her eyes and went back to whatever she was doing.

"Spoiled," she muttered. He made a face. _Like she would know..._

He read his book, occasionally writing down something, unlike Pensive, who was constantly writing.

"What are you even working on?" he asked after a while, beginning to get fed up with the sound.

"None of your concern," she replied. He doubted it was a coincidence that her hand moved to pull the pile of books toward her so that the titles were hidden, of both the pile and the book she was reading.

She put those books away, silently telling Tom to bugger off, and began working on an Ancient Runes assignment, not looking at him anymore. He waved his wand slowly, causing one of the books she had just put away to rise out of Pensive's bag. After a moment, the book was in his hand. He smirked.

"Don't you smirk at me," she said, without even looking at him. He continued to smirk.

She sighed heavily, and looked up, "Can I help you?"

He was nearing a grin, "No. I'm fine, thank you."

She looked at him for a minute, then said, "Give me my book back."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's there, in your hands. I don't think it should be though." His jaw dropped.

"Hand it over," she repeated, holding out her hand.

When he continued to just look at her, she said, "Really? Just give it back!"

"H-how'd you know?" he asked as he slowly put the book into her hand.

She didn't dignify it with an answer, but he did hear something that sounded like, "Just like him."

She continued to work on her assignment, and for lack of anything better to do, he watched her.

After a while, she noticed him. She just glanced up the first time; then glared; then finally said, "What?"

"Nothing," he answered, "It took you a while."

"Well, I was working."

"The essay only had to be four feet."

"I'll do 6 then," she said, "It's none of your concern." She obviously wanted nothing to do with him.

"There are girls out there who would faint at the thought of me sitting at the same table as them," he said, boasting.

"So?" she said, "I don't care what girls out there would do. I'll do what I want."

"They would scream if I even said hello to them."

"Oh, joy. You have fangirls too. _Tom _this_, Tom _that_, look at him, look at him, isn't _he_ handsome_? Merlin, it's almost pathetic what they do."

"So you think I'm handsome?"

"Did I say that?"

"You definitly implied it." He felt incredibly smug.

"I was just imitating those fangirls you speak so highly of."

"You are very...odd."

"I prefer the term 'different'," she muttered, "But sure, I'm all for annoying words to describe myself."

He chuckled, "So odd." She glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>I was listeing to Ready or Not and AYO by SHINee while I wrote this, and I would totally suggest them to anyone who loves music. They're both really fun to listen to while reading this. But you don't have to, I'm just saying.<strong>

**I hated writing this chapter. It took me forever, and I had a writer's block. I really just felt like banging my head againest the wall X( And I can't find any more good Tomione fanfics anymore... :( Any suggestions will be welcomed! *Sigh...Well this one is longer than to two before it, but that one WAS split into two, and yeah... But a WONDERFUL AWESOME SUPER-DUPERLY COOL THANKS TO MY BETA, ORCHIDXXX! THANK YOU!**

**As you wonderful wonderful people should know, More reviews/PM's=More to read :) SO R&R! Amo omnes reviewers! ^Latin^**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key**


	23. Crucio

**I lost all writing abilty while working on this chapter...*goes and hides in corner* but I do hope you'll be satisfied and not maul me!**

* * *

><p>It was the first Sunday after their meeting did Draco have his first death eater meeting.<p>

The next morning, Hermione sat down next to a very tired Draco Maelroy.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pouring a cup of juice for herself.

"Death eater meeting last night," he mumbled, setting his forehead against the table, "Around midnight, ended at one-ish. About the most retarded thing ever."

"Really? What?"

"He's looking for a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yeah, I don't know why though. He didn't say anything else. We have another meeting on Friday, or Saturday, since it's at midnight."

"Oh."

_Why would me be searching for a girl…?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Friday evening, the four time-travelers met up to quickly discuss what else they had found out.

"There's more meetings now," Harry said.

"It because he's looking for someone," Draco replied.

"Who?"

"Some girl, he didn't say much. The last meeting wasn't that long, and I doubt this one will be."

"Make sure you remember where the meetings are." Hermione reminded.

"The spots change every time," Draco said, "or at least, that's what Abraxas told me."

"Where is it this time?" Ginny asked.

"No idea, I have to go find Abraxas."

The other three wished the blond a good luck before he went to find his grandfather.

After a moment, Harry pulled Hermione to the side.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You know how you were engage-"

"Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner!"

"No, it's not that," he reassured, "I was just wondering. You know that there's no way to get back right?"

Hermione swallowed, realizing she forgot that little bit of information.

"And there's the marriage law..."

"I'll find someone," she said, more to herself than to him, "It's not even December yet."

"I just don't want you to be hurt."

"Don't worry about me. What about you and Ginny?"

"I'm working on it," he said, turning red.

She laughed, but it was slightly forced, since she knew she couldn't get back to Ron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom had already asked his Death Eaters to begin searching for HG, but he hadn't told him anything. He had hoped that at least one or hem had a large enough brain to find her with the few hints he had. Since that was clearly jot the case, Tom had to call another meeting.

Abraxas had come to him earlier that morning to tell him so. Of course, he had to be punished for telling Tom what to do, but he was right nonetheless.

But the girl remained hidden...

_What to do about that?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Harry had talking to her about the not getting back thing, Hermione had gone paranoid. She couldn't sleep at all, and she wasn't able to eat. Her dorm mates gave up after she promised(lied) that she would eat when she was hungry.

It was five past midnight when she finally crawled out of bed, dressed in a skirt and shirt, and decided to go on a walk.

For some reason, when she had passed the Gryffindor Tower, she remembered Robin. And then she realized that she had cheated on Ron.

_Oh dear Merlin, I cheated on Ron. I cheated on Ron. I _CHEATED_ ON RON!_

Tears immediately began to streak down Hermione's face. She wanted to go to the South Tower so badly, but someone could hear her there, and Hermione was in no shape to preform even the simplest of spells. So her feet began steering her towards the Room of Requirement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"YOU FOOL!" Tom roared at Abraxas. Draco winced. He didn't even want to know why Riddle was cruciating Abraxas. As Abraxas screamed in pain, Draco became more and more nervous, remembering the power of the Dark Lord.

"Crucio, Crucio, Crucio!" Tom yelled over and over, the anger becoming more and more obvious. And Draco became more and more nervous that the younger Voldemort would find out about it.

Draco looked anywhere except at Abraxas, for fear of bei found out. Suddenly, Riddle turned to Draco.

"Maelroy!"

"Yes, sir?" Draco said immediately in his nervousness.

"You seem to be nervous," Riddle said, without taking the Crutatious off of Abraxas.

"I-I didn't know you could preform the Crutatious," Draco stuttered, unable to look the dark-haired man in the eye.

"Have you ever seen someone being tortured before today?"

Draco swallowed, and then said, "Yes."

"Who?"

"My father."

"Have you ever been tortured?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever tortured?"

Draco voice shook as he said another yes.

A gasp was heard in the room.

"Really? Have you ever been Imperioed then?"

Yes."

"Have you ever done it to someone?"

"Yes."

"My oh my, then can I assume that you know the Killing curse?"

"Yes." Another gasp in the room.

"Have you ever preformed it?"

Draco's eyes never looked toward Riddle as he shook his head, "No, and I'm grateful I didn't."

"Why is that?"

"The man I was supposed to kill to save my family was the one who saved them."

Riddle smirked, "Abd who is to blame for that situation?"

"My father."

"Ah, that boggart turned into him, correct?"

"Yes."

"And do you mind telling me who that other man was? The one you, and the Pensive's were so scared of?"

Draco was finding it harder and harder tothink when Abraxas' screams went on and on.

"I-I can't talk about him," he finally said lamely.

"I'm sorry?"

"He's an evil man," Draco said, truthfully, finally looking Tom in the eye, "And if I ever saw him again, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him." Draco made sure his mind was blocked from Riddle's.

"I see," he replied slowly. Abraxas was still screaming.

Riddle continued to look Draco in the eye, and then took the curse off of Abaxas.

"Crucio!" Then it was Draco's turn.

It went on for a few minutes before the door opened, and Hermione Pensive walked in.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione attempted at wiping away her tears away, but failed, so she let them flow freely, but keeping them silent so no one would she walked intothe Room of Requirement, she didn't expect to see Draco on the ground, screaming in pain as Tom stood over him.

She froze, not even knowing how to react to this. Tom was stunned, and forgot to stop torturing Draco.

She took a glance at Draco, and then waved her wand So the curse was taken off.

"What in Merlins name are you doing?" she cried as Draco struggled to get back up.

"nothing," Tom answered quickly.

"Get out," she muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Get the hell out before I curse you," she repeated.

"But we were here first-"

"Do you really think I care? Do not mess with me right now."

"Oh, really?"

"I am going to count to three before I curse you."

"I dare you."

"One."

"We're not leaving."

"Two."

"Still here."

"Three." Before Hermione even realized she did it, she accio-ed Riddle's wand.

"Now tell them to get out."

"What?"

"Well, they're not going to listen to me. And I have your wand..."

"What could you do?"

Hermione smirked, and held his wand with the first two fingers of her hands.

"How about we find out what the core of your wand is?"

The other people in the room watched this exchange with fascination.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." They stared eachother down for a minute before Hermione said, "Your wand's kinda bendy, isn't it?"

"Wait, no, I'll send them out!"

"Please do."

"Get out," he said to the others.

They immediately left, seeing the murderous glare in his eyes.

"C-Can I have my wand back?" he asked, worried she might break it anyway.

"No, there's no guarantee that you won't curse me once I do give it back. You can have it in the morning."

"How do I know that you won't break it?"

"I have no reason to," she replied calmly, "unlike you, since I threatened to break your wand."

"What are even doing here?" he snapped, for lack of anyhig to reply.

She seemed to shut down from that question, and he could see her bottom lip quivering, before she fell to the ground, sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not in a very good moos, due to the fact that I'm bored lifeless. I had a true writers block this chapter, mostly becuase I wanted Tom to find Hermione crying, but that didn't work. But at least he's seeing her have a total meltdown. <strong>

**This one's shorter by at least 300 words, but I'm too tired to write anymore. I personally loved the fact that Hermione was able to bring Tom to his knees. I was laughing my arse off, but again, I'm just that sort of person ;D I hope you liked. It wasn't as flawless as last chapter, since my Beta had been busy, and wasn't able to get this back to me, but I tried. And probably failed...But I tried!**

**So yeah, Till next chapter,**

**~*Key**


	24. Another Threat

**Yay! People last chapter loved it, so this one is a slightly better chapter, not by much though!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tom felt incredibly uncomfortable while Hermione was crying. If there was one subject Tom never dared to approach, it was the female mind.<p>

"Er...Pensive?" he asked, his voice showing the awkwardness of the situation, "Are you alright?"

"Are you such an idiot that you have to ask that," she said in-between her sobs. He made a face.

"Well, fine. I was just-"

"I lied."

"Trying to-Er...what?"

"I cheated," she said, curling into a fetal position, "I cheated on Ron."

"Ron?"

"I kissed someone at the Halloween dance. And I was bloody engaged!"

Tom was silent. _It surely couldn't be her..._

"Oh, who'd you kiss then?"

"Well, how should I know?" she snapped, her witty side coming out, "It's a masquerade party for a reason!"

"Oh," Tom said, the uncomfortable feeling coming back, "What was his costume?"

She cried something unintelligible, and then continued sobbing.

"Say again?"

She did the same thing again, except this time she was sobbing louder.

_It can't be her._

"Pensive?"

"What?"

"What did you call him?"

"Robin," she cried.

_Please god, please, don't..._

"Why was that?"

"Because he had the same color eyes as one of my friends whose name was Robin."

He almost let out a breath of relief. Almost.

"I see, and why is this-"

"I was engaged you pathetic twit!" Her sobs seemed to be less, but that might have been since she was yelling at him.

"Ah, and why are you telling me this?"

"Because if you told anyone I would break your wand." Her tears were completly gone at this point.

"And what if I told someone after you gave it to me?"

She sat upright and smirked, "Let's just say I would know right away."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Riddle had asked her what the guys costume was, she was almost tempted to tell him in case he knew, but then lied at the last minute, deciding she would find out sooner or later.

And then when he asked her why she was telling him all that, her mind went blank. So she placed a spell on his wand so that if he told anyone, then what happened to Mariettta fifth year, would repeat itself in this time.

Even thoguh, she had told him, Hermione felt glad that at least she had let it out.

After a while, he was just standing there, trying to find an opening to leave.

"Pensive?"

"That's probably me."

"Can I go now?"

"Who told you to stay?"

"Right..." With that, he left as fast as he could.

Once he left though, Hermione didn't continue crying.

Instead, she asked the room to supply a bed and a bathroom with pajamas.

The wish was granted and Hermione fell asleep in a king-sized bed after a long bubble bath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tom was grateful to the gods for finally escaping Hermione Pensive. But he felt lost without his wand. He felt vunerable. Weak.

Honestly, what was it with that girl? She didn't even seem shocked that one of her friends was being tortured.

_You like her._ The damned voice was back again.

_I do not._

_Could you at least attempt at making it seem somewhat true? Just an attempt._

_I don't like her!_

_You totally do. She's the only one who could make you laugh, confused, curious, and scared._

_I'm not scared of her!_

_You seemed pretty scared back there when she was about to break your wand._

_Anyone would be!_

_But you were surprised she got the wand from you._

_And how does that relate to you trying to prove I like her?_

_Nothing, except for the fact that she pretty much brought you to her knees._

_I was not!_

_You were._

_Please leave me alone._

_Wow, she even has you saying please?_

_Are you going to get out of my head?_

_Sometimes I wish I could, but it times like this one, I couldn't love it more._

_Arse._

_And you are me._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

All of Saturday, Hermione stayed in the Room of Requirement, except for when she went down to the kitchen early morning to grab some food. She knew Harry, Ginny, and Draco might be worrying since Draco knew she had threatened to break Riddle's wand.

It was around dinnertime that she realized that she forgot to give Riddle his wand back. So she drgged herself away from the library that Room had provided and went down to the Great Hall.

It wasn't that full yet, but Draco was ther so she sat down across from him.

"Where were you?" he nearly yelled, "We thought you were being tortured or Killed!"

"Sorry," she muttered, "I only came out anyway becuase I forgot to give Riddle his wand back."

"That explains the non-stop questioning he did about where you were this morning."

"Where is he?" she said, tired, and not really wanting to put up with Draco's sarcasm.

"No clue-wait! Where are you going?" he called after her as she walked out of the Great Hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom was extremly twitchy. He didn't have his wand, and he had already attacked Maelroy with questions about Hermione's location. And her brother. And her room-mates. And Abraxas, though Merlin knows why he would know.

Eventually he locked himself in his Head Boy dorm, and was just hoping that Penisve would bring his wand.

He had fallen asleep on the green couch in the common room around Lunch (which he skipped).

He was startled awake by an annoying knocking sound. He groaned and rolled over, but the knocking's volume just increased.

Finally, he just got up, and opened the door to see Hermione Pensive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Finally!" she said, once the door was opened and she saw a grumpy Riddle, "I was looking for you!"

"Do you have my wand?" he asked, instantly alert.

"Yeah," she said, holding it out to him, "Here." He looked ta it for a second, and then grabbed it out of her wand.

He turedn around and went back into his dorm.

"What? No thank you?" She asked, following him in.

"It's your fault I didn't have a wand this whole day!" he said, facing her.

"You were torturing Draco," She said, completly calm.

"You don't even sound worried," he commented, watching her face.

"I'm used to it," she said, looking at the mini-library.

"You're used to it?"

"I come from a war-zone. Me, Harry, Ginny, and Draco all do. We've been crucioed before and worse. So it's not that bad what you did. I'm just surprised you were able to do it at all." She looked at him as she said those last words.

"Maelroy said he was able to do it, and the Imperius and Killing Curses," he said, wanting to know if it was true or not.

"And he's right." She turned back to the library.

Tom was silent. There was something in her voice...

"You never did say what costume that guy was wearing last night," he finally said.

"It's nothing," she sighed, "I don't even know why I told you about that."

He nodded, and she continued to go through the shelf of books.

"So, can I help you?" Tom asked, after a moment.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you," Hermione said, as she began walking out the door, "Ever do that again, to anyone, I will let that secret out. And if I find out you do it after school ends, I will kill you." He snorted.

"Don't laugh, it won't be fast," she said, turning to face him from the doorway, "It'll be long. And painful. And death would be merciful."

There was a dangerous look in her eyes, and he knew she wasn't lying.

"Good day to you!" She said, cheerfully, leaving after that.

He glared at the door, wishing it were her so that he could curse it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Threatening Lord Voldemort was extremly satisfying. Now that she held that threat over him, Riddle was wrapped around her finger.

_Perfect,_ she thought, _Riddle's pretty much pretty much knees now._

Even though killing Riddle wasn't what she, Harry, Ginny and Draco had come to this time for, the thought itself was extremely tempting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"YOU WHAT?"

"It was extremely satisfying," Hermione laughed as Draco just stared at her Sunday morning at breakfast.

"Y-You threatened the future Dark Lord?"

"Yep, and I love it."

"Oh god, he'll kill me at the next meeting." Draco said in anguish.

"No he won't," Hermione replied calmly, "I would know it was him, and he knows that."

"You're mental."

"And the brightest witch of our age." She chuckled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked this chapter. Not as bad the last one, and I liked how Hermione threatened Riddle. That originally wasn't supposed to be in there, but the chapter seemed to boring and short so I added it. :D You gotta love Hermione threatening Riddle. <strong>

**Also, because I'm completely shameless (:D), would some of you wonderful, wonderful readers out there take a look at my asianfic on asianfanfics dot com? The link it below. TAKE OUT THE SPACES!**

**http : / / www . asianfanfics . com / story / view / 58003 / anya - revised - korean - shinee**

**I have no shame whatsoever, and guess what? I'm proud of it =D But yeah, that was that. **

**As I forgot to mention last chapter, which may have been the reason for the lack of reviews:**

** more reviews/PM's=more to read! So R&R!**

**Till next chapter, **

**~KEY**


	25. Winter Break: Part 1

**I love this chapter. But I felt I didn't do a very good job on explaing one bit, I say what at the end, but yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The weeks passed quickly, with Hermione and Tom engaging in a battle of wits-to which no one can figure out who might win, there being no Death Eater meetings, and one more Time Traveler meeting before break(during which they perfected their plan of what to do over Christmas break).<p>

It was finally the morning where everyone left for the holidays. The girls in Hermione's dorm were scrambling around, trying to gather all their things and making sure that they didn't leave anything behind.

"So none of you are staying this break?" Hermione asked.

"No one ever does," Cassandra answered distractedly, "They all go home and come back for the ball, well except for the first, second, third-years that is."

"Where's my gold bracelet?" Sarah yelled from the bathroom.

"Which one?"

"The one with the leaves!"

"Oh, I have it!" Eileen yelled, settin the bracelet on top of Sarah's trunk.

Shouts similar to Sarah's and Eileen's yells could be heard throughout the whole dormitory.

Hermione never heard yells like this since second-year when everyone wanted to go home. The girls were chaotic.

"Do you guys know what you'll be wearing to the New Years ball?" Victoria asked.

"No clue," Hermione answered, looking up from her book. The second time in her life did she want to look good. This time for Robin.

"The theme this year is Regency Era, so I want one that would really pop out," Victoria explained, "My mother is having one made."

"Ah." Hermione was beginning to feel that she might not he able to find a good dress in time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"For all things holy," Draco whispered urgently to her, "What the hell is he doing on the train?"

Hermione looked around, and saw Riddle sitting in a compartment with his Death Eater buddies, then began having a panic attack.

"L-Let's just go find Harry and Ginny and tell them about him being here," Hermione said. She was terrified that he might curse her because of her threat. Before break, Hermione never missed the murderous glares sent her way.

They searched for another minute before finally finding Harry and Ginny who had already saved a compartment.

"Finally!" Harry said, looking up from his game of chess, which Ginny was sorely losing at.

"What took you so long?"

"We saw Riddle. He's going to wherever he lives," Draco answered.

"Doesn't that kill the whole point of going to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry said, going back to the game.

"No!" Hermione and Ginny said at once.

The two boys gave them a weird look, but ignored it.

"So what do we do about Riddle?" Draco asked.

"I say we should give him a surprise visit," Ginny said, grinning.

"How grateful he'd be if he saw that his classmates saw him in an orphanage," Hermione added.

"And that the people from his school really are crazy," Draco said.

"What I would do to see that?" Harry laughed, "The future Dark Lord embarrassed." They all laughed and continued chatting happily about their plan to make Riddle see red.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They decided that they would first go to the Leaky Cauldron, and spend one night there. Then in the morning they would go to Riddle's orphanage and ask if they could spend three nights there. And then they would drag him off to Diagon Alley to spend the rest of the break there, before going back to Hogwarts for the Christmas and New Years parties.

"Wait," Hermione said as they all dragged their trunks up to their rooms in the Leaky Cauldron, "One small problem, how are going to explain we know where he lives?"

"We were touring Muggle London and saw him," Draco said simply.

"And what about our parents? Why would they be okay with us staying in an orphanage?"

"We're friends with Tom."

"And why would we be staying there only three days?"

"Because our wonderful friend..." Draco trailed off, trying to figure out a name that Riddle wouldn't recognize.

"Vernon Dudley," Harry snickered.

"Not even going to ask."

"And what about-"

"Shut up, Pensive," Draco said, "Just trust me on this one."

"Arse." But she complied and then went out dress shopping with Ginny.

They found Ginny's dress in minutes. It was a red, gold, and black regency era dress that fit her perfectly, and came with a simple black mask. The skirt was a solid blood-red, with the frills intye center as a dark gold color. The top had long sleeves which hung off around her elbow in a curtain dark-red lace. It was perfect for her.

"Now for your dress," Ginny said happily, clutching the large bag that held her own dress.

It was nearly 6 when Hermione found it. She bought it without even trying it on.

"Never thought I would see an inpulsive Hermione," Ginny laughed as the older girl shot her a glare.

"Shut up," Hermione mumbled as they walked into a jewelry store to get accessories. Within the hour, they found all the needed things and went back to their room, giggling.

Draco and Harry were gone somewhere, so the girls just sat in the room and talked.

"So, you and Ron?" Ginny asked after a while.

"I'm sorry Gin, but we-"

"No, it's fine. You would've told us sooner or later anyway," she said, waving it away, "I was just wondering if anyone else knew."

"Yeah, Percy," Hermione said, keeping a straight face.

"What? Percy?"

"He walked in after Ron gave me the ring," Hermione said, smiling.

"That's so Percy," Ginny laughed.

"But we made him swear not to tell."

"Good thing it wasn't Fred or George...or Mum."

"Oh god, if it was , she would have told us to get started on kids!"

"And then yell at you, relaizing you were still in school."

"She would," Hermione agreed. Then, for lack of anything better to do, they made sure that everything was still packed.

"I'm bored," Ginny said when thay finished and were just laying on their beds.

And then the guys ran in.

"I won!"

"No, I did!"

Te girls just exchanged a look, and rolled their eyes. It was clear that the two idiots had raced here, and were arguing about who won.

"Dinner?" Ginny asked Hermione.

She nodded, and the two left without even looking at the boys, who ran after them, also wanting to eat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Hermione and the others checked out and hailed a cab to take them to Riddle's home.

When they got there, they saw a large orphanage and kids running around. It seemed like a nice place.

They walked to the front door and Hermione knocked, praying that it wouldn't be Riddle to open the door.

A little boy opened the door, and looked up at them with curious eyes.

"Hello there," Hermione said, leaning down to be at eye level with him, "Does Tom Riddle live here?"

The boy nodded, his eyes slighter wider than before.

"Could you bring him here?" The boy stared for a minute before quietly running into the house.

After a moment, an elderly lady appeared.

"I'm Mrs Cole, are you the ones here for Tom?" she asked. They nodded.

"He's locked up in his room doing whatever that boy does, so is there anything I could pass onto him?"

"We're his friends from school, and our parents' business trip had to be lengthened, so we don't have any place to stay," Hermione explained, "And we don't have much money, and we heard Tom saying this address, so we were wondering if we could stay here."

"Who came?" a voice asked as the owner came to the door."

"They're your friends from school Tom," the woman said to the new arrival, "And they need a place to stay." Turning to the other four, she said, "I'm sorry, you didn't say how long."

"Just three days," Draco said, "Our friend invited us to his home after that."

"I'll go check to see if there are any rooms," and the old woman went upstairs to check.

"What are you doing here?" Tom hissed.

"Do you want to stay here for the whole break?" Hermione asked, smirking. When he didn't say anything, and just glared, she said, "Exactly, after three days, we can go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"And why would you do that for me?"

"Nothing better to do," Harry said, which was true, in a way.

Just as Tom opened his mouth to say something, Mrs Cole came back down.

"We don't have any extra rooms, and the only one wih any space is Tom's," she said, glancing at Hermione and Ginny.

"We'll be fine," Ginny quickly reassured.

"Yeah, this one's my brother," Hermione said pointing, "And these two wouldn't dare."

Mrs Cole just nodded, but it was obvious she would be checking on them. Behind her, the Quartet could see the murderous glare of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

><p><strong>I am incredibly pleased with this one. I mean, <em>legitly<em> pleased. Very happy...I sound crazy don't I? ;D Did I explain Ginny's dress right? I know I didn't put Hermione's dress into this chapter, so don't ask me about that. I will ignore you for exactly 2 minutes after reading the review, and then I'll send a **

**Anyway, not much to say. Just the usual. **

**More reviews/PM's=More to read **

**Yeah...That's it...**

**Till next chapter, **

**~KEY**


	26. Winter Break: Part 2

**Yay~! People liked last chapter a lot! Hope you guys like this one as much too! Sorry if it's too short... :'(**

* * *

><p>"How did you guys find me?" Tom asked once they were all in his room.<p>

"We have our ways," Hermione said before Draco said anything. She sat on the bottom bunk of the bed closest to the door and pulled out a book from her trunk.

"Get off my bed," he snapped.

"Make me." The other three watched this with amusement.

A smirk crossed Tom's face as he walked toward Hermione and picked her up bridal style.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed, trying to get away from him. He carried her over to the door, nd then unceremoniously dropped her onto the ground.

"I did," he said, and then slammed the door shut.

"TOM BLOODY RIDDLE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"she yelled, jumping up and banging the door with her fist.

"Make me," he said through the door.

"YOU ARSE! OPEN IT NOWW!"

"Make me~" Hermione kicked the door as hard as she could, and heard a shout of surprise from the other side.

"Retards," she muttered, and then went downstairs to find something to do.

"Stupid Riddle, stupid Voldemort, stupid time-traveling, stupid marriage law, stupid everything," she muttered angrily, she stomped her way to a room she assumed was the library.

"Idiots, honestly who does he think he is?" she continued rant to herself, "Of course, he's _The_ Tom bloody Riddle. He can do whatever he wants just because he looks good and has the whole school's female population on his side. Just because he-"

"Excuse me?" A voice pulled her out of her rant.

"What?" she nearly yelled, thinking that it was Riddle. She turned and saw a young man with chestnut hair and warm brown eyes. He looked to be about her age.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

"No, I'm not!" she said, "I was just thrown out of the room by a total idiot! I have nothing to do! All the things I possibly could do are in my room! And I have no idea how to get around this place!"

"Wow," he said, "Sounds tough."

"It's even worse because the _one_ guy my friends and I came here for is the one that kicked me out!" Since she couldn't find a chair, she sat on the floor, crossed her arms, and glared at the bookshelf across from her.

"Who's the guy?"

"Ah, there you are, Pensive," a voice said, stopping Hermione from answering. And of course, it was none other than the spawn of the devil himself, Tom damned Riddle.

She turned and saw Riddle standing there, glaring, not at her, but at the brown-haired boy.

"Riddle," he said, smiling brightly, "I didn't realize you were coming home for the holidays!"

"Wright," Riddle acknowledged, "I think you did know."

Then turning to Hermione, he said, "Come on, you're crazy friends are ready to murder someone."

"And who's fault is that?" she snapped.

"Yours," he replied shamelessly, "Who told you to sit on my bed?"

"Who told you to pick me up and drop me outside?"

"And who told you to leave?"

"Who said I couldn't?"

"Who said you could?"

"Arse."

"Temper."

Hermione glared, and Tom ignored it.

"Come on, let's go," he said. He was, weirdly enough, not glaring at her, but at the boy he called Wright.

"Make me," she said, sticking her tongue out in a immature way.

"What are you, five?" Tom said, his eyes snapping to her, "Just come on."

She stuck her tongue out again, and turned away from him, and facing the other boy instead.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Pensive," she said, holding her hand out.

"I'm Chris Wright," he replied, smiling and shaking her hand.

But then she felt herself being pulled back by her collar and someone saying, "Alright, that's enough. Let's go before O'Conner hexes me."

"Hey! WAIT!" But he ignored her, and continued to pull her along. Somehow, she knew that the anger was not directed toward her.

"Are you okay?" she asked after she managed to right herself.

"J-Just stay away from Wright," he muttered, "Don't go near him."

"Why?" she asked, knowing she had no reason to trust him.

"He...just trust me on this." Clearly, Tom also knew that she had no reason to trust.

Weird how Draco had said the exact same thing...

"You're exactly like him," she muttered. But at least Draco wasn't planning on becoming a Dark Lord anytime soon.

"What?" he asked as he pulled her inot the cafeteria.

"You're exactly like Draco," she repeated, glaring at his back and folloqing him to where Draco, Harry, and Ginny were sitting.

"Where were you?" Harry immediatly asked.

"Library," she asnered, sitting next to Ginny.

"Typical know-it-all, Pensive," Draco said, "The walking, talking encyclopedia. A library on legs."

She glared, "Shut it."

"Temper," he smirked back. She gasped.

"What?"

"You two are so alike it's scary," she said, poitning to Draco and Tom.

"Then, why don't I have a group of fangirls?" Draco asked, completly missing the point.

"You used to," Harry said, gesturing for them to get up and get their lunch.

"No, I didn't," Draco said, following Harry, "Pansy, Daphane, and her sister don't count as a fangirl club."

"Daphane and Zabini were the only people in your sad clique I found acceptable," Ginny said, handing a tray to the others, "They were nuetural."

"I thought you guys went to different schools," Tom said.

"We had parties where we invited all our friends," Hermione lied simply, "Harry and Draco brought friends from Drumstrung, and I brought my friends from Beuxbatons. How else do you think Harry and Ginny met?"

"And you and the Weasel," Draco muttered. Hermione flicked at his head.

"Ow..."

They got their food, and went back to their seats.

They talked about thigns that happened during school, and Tom just listened.

"Third year with the Hippogriff," Harry remembered.

"Fifth year defense teacher," Draco added.

"Second year defense teacher," Hermione said, beating all the others. They all laughed.

"What happened with that teacher?"

"Two words," Harry said between laughs, "Cornish. Pixies." They erupted into loud laughter.

"And remeber the dragon?" Ginny said, "And the beards?" More laughter.

"Who are you people?" a kid who seemed to be about 15 said, walking up to their table.

"We're from Tom's school," Harry said, still smiling.

"So you're freaks like him," the kid said. The smiles were instantly wiped off of the newcomer's faces.

"I'm sorry," Draco said slowly, "could you repeat what you said?"

"Billy, shut up and go away," Tom muttered.

"I said, 'you're freaks,'" Billy repeated, smirking.

"Really?" Draco said, his voice eerily calm, "I dare you to say it again."

"You're freaks," Billy said once more, crossing his arms.

Draco stood up, towering over the 15-year-old, "Do you really want to know what I'll do if you say it one more time?"

"You're freaks."

Draco stood right in frnot of the boy, so that he had to look straight down at the boy's face.

"So be it," he smirked, turning back and sitting down.

"Idiot," Ginny muttered.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione whispered while the boy walked away, laughing.

"You'll see."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They found out at dinner what Draco had done.

"WHO PUT ICHING POWDER IN MY BED?" Billy screamed from his room.

The Hogwarts students choked on their food as they tried to hold back their laughs.

"Wait for it," Draco murmered.

"AND IN MY CLOTHES!"

Even Tom had to bite back a laugh.

"No one calls me a freak," Draco muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is really short...I know you guys probably expected something a lot longer since this took forever, but I'M SOOOOOO SORRYYYY! *hides in a corner*<strong>

**But yes, I am also mad with myself. Next chapter will be better, hopefully... :?**

**Anyway, more reviews/PM's=more to read!**

**Till next chappy,**

**~KEY**


	27. Winter Break: Part 3

**I think a part of me had died and went to heaven when I read some of the reviews on the last chappy! Thank you all!**

**Again, because I have about as much shame as a fruit snack, please, pretty please, pretty pretty pretty pretty please read my asian fanfic! I'll love you to Saturn if you do! okay, maybe not Saturn, but the astroid belt? **

**That's me being a science-geek up there, hehe...god help me, I'm going crazy... **

**ANYHOO, enjoy this hopefully enjoyable chapter!**

* * *

><p>When they were all getting ready for bed that night, Harry said, "Never thought I would see the day where Maelroy uses a muggle way of pranking."<p>

"Actually, I didn't," he said as the five sat in a circle, "In his bed, I used a itching potion, but dried it so it was powder."

"You can do that?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, you just have to add twice as much posion ivy to it and then use a 5-second drying spell," Draco answered.

"What'd you put in his bed?" Ginny asked.

"Your brother's itching powder," Draco said, "Much more effective."

"Why didn't you put that in his clothes?" Hermione asked.

"I only bought a limited supply!"

"Idiot..."

"Wait till tomorrow," Draco said, "I put the punching telescope in his things too."

"The black eye won't go away till he uses the cream!" Hermione said.

"Sucks to be him then," Draco shrugged off. They all laughed.

"Who wants butterbeer?" Harry said, pulling the bottles out of his trunk. He passed one to each of them and held his own up, "To the punching telescope."

"To the pucnhing telescope," everyone cheered, and they clinked bottles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was so weird seeing these four here for Tom. He was so used to just being pushed around by the other kids, knowing that he'll make them pay later, but these people were here to, not letting themselves be pushed around.

"Why did you even put the stuff in his clothes and bed?" Tom asked after a minute of silence.

"I've been pushed around to much," Draco muttered darkly, "And ordered and insulted and degraded. I don't need a idiotic 15-year-old to make me remember those things."

Ginny patted his shoulder and said, "Not your fault. At least you managed to stop at the end."

"He took my house, my money, my dignity," Draco said, leaning back so he was resting on his back, "He's tortured me, killed in front of me, made me torture, tried to make me kill, made me use the Imperius on someone. I swear, I would do anything to kill him..."

"We all would," Hermione said, "We all would..." The silence came back, and Tom was begining to regret asking the question.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Harry finally asked, trying to break the silence.

Hermione raised her hand, Draco didn't say anything but shake his foot, which Harry decided was a yes, Tom nodded, and Ginny offered her empty bottle.

Everyone sat in a circle and Harry spun the bottle first. It landed on Hermione.

"Truth or Dare, Mione?" he asked.

"Truth," she said confidently.

"Who else knew about you and Ron's engagment?" he asked.

"Ugh, I should have expected that," she said, hiding her face, "Percy; He walked in right after Ron put the ring on my finger."

"The stuck-up one?" Draco asked.

"Who else? I swear, he began lecturing us on how early it was and blah blah blach," Hermione sighed, "I thought I would hit him by the time he was done."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and spun the bottle, which pointed to Tom.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth," he said.

"Why are you here? In this orphanage?" she asked.

He stared at her for a minute, and then said, "My mother died when I was born."

"What about your father?"

"He disowned me."

"I thought magical blood bonds are impossible to reverse," Draco muttered.

"He was a muggle," Tom said, his teeth clenched.

"My mother was muggleborn," Harry said simply, "They aren't that bad."

"What about your aunt and uncle and cousin?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"Except for them," Harry said, "But you can't blame Dudley really. He grew up around his parents and that's enough to make someone act the way he does."

"You didn't."

"Well, you know why? I wasn't like him."

He shot her a look, and Ginny realized her mistake.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," she stage-whispered.

"What happened with that?" Draco asked

"Remember fourth-year?" Harry said, "I think it was your dad, Ron, and Fred and George that came. And Dudley was on that diet becuase he had finally acheived his life's goal of becoming wider than he was tall. So Fred dropped the toffee's and of course the whale picked them up."

"Sounds like Billy," Tom muttered.

"Dudley was that, plus spoiled and pampered and the size of a baby whale." Everyone laughed.

"Epicness~!" Hermione and Ginny cheered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, they were all mostly in the library, and Tom was able to make sure Wright got nowhere near them.

Mrs Cole had let him off for most of his chores since the others were here, but made them wash the dishes.

It never managed to escape Tom's notice that they were barely given anythign to do. He could see that Mrs Cole had a soft spot for the four since the girls were nearly always helping with some of the younger ones while the guys usually kept the older kids in check.

They all went into the kitchen to see the towering pile of dishes.

"I must really be damned," Draco muttered, "I've never done dishes in my life. That's what house elves are for." The other three were laughing to themselves five minute later, after Hermione had ranted without taking a breath about the rights of house elves and how the magical community should be taking better care of the creatures.

Draco muttered something darkly under his breath, and Hermione flicked him on the head.

"Bubble war?" Ginny sugested. They all cheered and sperested into teams; Team Slytherin and Team Gryffindor.

Draco got pretty vicious when Ginny got some of the dirty-dish water in his hair. Hermione and Harry were having the times of their lives, and Tom just occasionally threw some, but mostly just washed the dishes.

"You know you can join right?" Ginny said as she ducked from a cup full of water coming from Draco.

"Live a little!" Harry said, "One life, one chance!" He froze for a second when he saw Hermione's look. _Shit_.

"Dammit," he muttered when the others just stared at him. Hermione mamaged to break the silence by pouring a bowl-full of water onto Tom.

He was completly soaked.

"I am going to kill you," He muttered, and then threw a handful of suds at her.

She screamed and the war began again, and this time Tom included.

* * *

><p><strong>Heheheheh, so cheesy XD So yeah, I watched HP7 part 2 yesterday, and I cried twice. Once during Snape's memories and then during the time when Harry saw his parents, Sirius, and Lupin via Ressurection Stone. Actually, during Snape's memories, I was able to hold it in, but completly broke down when Snape was holding dead Lily and baby Harry was crying in his crib. I was crying so hard :'( but it was sooo sweet!<strong>

**I honesty think because of that, I might begin shipping SnapeXLily...**

**Also, there was this part during Harry and Voldemorts slightly-not-as-epic-as-I-expected battle where I was laughing my arse off. You know that part where Harry and Voldemort are standing at that edge of Hogwarts and it looks like Voldemort would just push Harry off, but didn't? Yeah, so when Harry said, "let's end this. Together." and then threw his arms around Voldemort, being the mad-shipper fangirl I am, the most messed up things went through my head XD Honestly, I'm just thinking about it and I want to laugh :D**

**Sorry about the long A/N, but I really had to express those things. **

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key **

_**Forever or Never**_


	28. Winter Break: Part 4

**I'm tired...This one was fun to write :D I just wanted to say, I know that most of you probably imagine Riddle like how he looked in the second movie, but I actually kept imagining him differently. You know that guy in Selena Gomez's video for 'Round and Round'? The one that she drinks that coffee and has to sneak around with? That's how I imagine Riddle. Or like Soichrio-san (I didn't spell his name right) from Stepping on Roses the manga, but the guy in Selena's video is more accurate. **

**Yeah, just wanted to clear that up...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Bye Mrs Cole!" Hermione said waving cheerfully to the elderly woman while Harry put her trunk into the back of the cab that they hailed earlier.<p>

"Bye Hermione; Hope you all have a good break!" she yelled from the doorstep. They all waved, except for Tom who just nodded. Mrs Cole didn't expect anything more.

Draco sat in the passenger seat while Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Tom sat in the back, in that order. The driver stared at them strangely, wondering why 5 teens were traveling by themselves.

"Why do you get to sit in the front?" Hermione asked after a minute of trying to get into a comfortable position in the crowded backseat.

"Why should you get it?" Draco retorted, smirking.

"The same reason you did!"

"Oh please," he said, waving it off, "Scarhead and Weaslette don't mind being squashed up against each other."

"But _I'm_ up against _him_!" Hermione said, pointing to Tom.

"You'd rather have me up against him?" Draco said sarcastically. Harry, Ginny, and the driver snorted. Hermione shot death glares at Draco and Tom didn't bother saying anything.

"But I'am practically on his lap!"

"It's not like you're not enjoying it." Everyone bit back a laugh.

"DRACO!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In another 10 minutes they were at their destination and quickly paid the driver before entering the Leaky Cauldron.

They booked 2 rooms, one for the guys and another for the girls.

"We'll see you guys down here in 10 minutes," Hermione said, "Alright?"

"It doesn't matter what we say because you'll still make us get down here in 10 minutes," Draco muttered.

"Bingo," Hermione said, following Ginny into their room.

10 minutes later, they were all downstairs just as Hermione ordered.

"Let's go!" Hermione said once they were all there.

"And do what?" Harry asked.

"Shopping!" Ginny said, "We have to get presents for everyone!"

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Oh, so you don't want to buy anything for Sarah?" Hermione teased.

He just sighed in response. "Let's go."

The girls clapped and went ahead of the guys to get the presents.

"Crazy girls," Draco muttered.

"We heard that!" the two girls said.

Draco just got a gold bracelet for Sarah, knowing that she would like it, only to have that thought crushed by Hermione.

"She already has a bracelet like that," Hermione said, looking over, "Get her that silver one with the heart on it; She'll like that."

"But I already bought this!"

"Merry Christmas to me," Ginny said, taking it out of his hands.

He got the silver one, like Hermione said.

Ginny got sweaters for everyone, with the first letter of their name on it.

"Mum's not here to carry on the tradition," Ginny said, picking out the specif colors, "May as well."

"Could you make her fudge too then?" Harry asked.

"Nope," she answered, going to pay for the things she bought, "I'm terrible at it."

"Pity," Draco muttered. Hermione noticed Tom was completely quiet during the whole thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00

2 days of shopping later, the five were getting onto the Hogwarts express.

"Wait," Harry said suddenly, "I just remembered something; Why were you at that orphanage? You could have just stayed at Hogwarts."

"I couldn't let anyone know I was an orphan," Tom said simply, "So don't tell anyone."

"Don't forget to wear the sweater at the Christmas party!" Ginny called out after him.

"Will do," he said over his shoulder, walking to wherever he was planning on sitting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Christmas morning, Hermione was woken by her dorm mates squealing.

"Hermione, Hermione! Wake up, wake up!" Sarah screamed into her ear.

"Oh for the love of god, what?" she yelled, trying to go back to sleep after seeing it was only 6.

"Guess what, guess what?" the girls all screamed.

"What?"

"Abraxas proposed!" Victoria yelled.

Hermione sat upright, "What?"

"I'm engaged!"

It took Hermione a minute to let that sink in, but once she realized one of her friends was getting married, she was out of bed and jumping up and down with the rest of them.

"EEEEE~!" they all screamed.

"Wait, where's the ring?" Hermione said. Victoria held her left hand out and they could all see the large saphhire in the center of 3 circles of tiny diamonds surrounding it.

"SOO PRETTYYY!" The other four chorused.

"When did he propose?" Sarah asked.

"Last night at midnight," Victoria said.

"And what were you doing with him last night?" the girls all teased. Victoria turned slightly pink, but didn't say anything.

"Ooooohhhh~!"

"That's not what happened!" she yelled, hiding her face in her pillow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Hermione was squealing in her dorm, Tom had woken up peacefully. The first thing he noticed was the black sweater on the back of the chair. The one that O'Conner had bought for him.

He didn't understand why those four were so nice to him. Draco had every reason to hate him and Pensive said that she would kill him. Clearly, they didn't tell the other two about what happened.

During the bubble wars, Harry had yelled, "One life, one chance," and then stopped. Tom had seen the looks on the others faces and it seemed that they knew of how to live more than once. _Horcruxes._

But before he could ask anything about that, Hermione had spilled dirty water on him and the thought was pushed to the side as he joined in. And he knew that there would be no more chances to ask again without any of them thinking that he knew about Horcruxes. Of course, Pensive knew, but Tom know she wouldn't say anything. Or, he hoped not at least.

He was just about to go take a shower when he saw a present for him on his desk.

It was a big one, and it was shaped like a book. He ripped off the wrapping paper and just stared it the title.

Anger Managment for the Tempermental by C.

_Of course she would send something like that_, he thought as he picked up the note that fell out.

_Thought you could use this -Hermione_

He had to smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione had gone to breakfast earlier than most people would, even for a normal day. When she walked in, she was surprised to see Riddle actually wearing the sweater that Ginny had bought him. There were only a few Ravenclawes besides them that were awake.

"Thank you for the enlightening book," Tom said when she walked by, "I'll be sure to use some of the tips."

"Of course," she replied, inwardly rolling her eyes, but hiding her smile as she sat down.

She pulled out a book then on the theories of Time Travel and began reading as she ate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_How can you delude yourself like this?_

_Oh good, you're back._

_Seriously, how could you?_

_Could I what?_

_Delude yourself!_

_From what?_

_The fact that you like her!_

_Who?_

_Hermione Pensive!_

_I don't._

_Ugh, I think you might actually be getting worse at lying._

_Leave me alone._

_Make me~! Sometimes, I truly love love this. _

Tom just groaned and hit his forehead against the table. He felt Hermione looking over at him, but ignored her.

_Stupid voice…_

_I heard that!_

_Excellent._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm super tired...It was sooo hot out today...and still is...*Sigh, I hope you like this though! God, I'm too tired to even write an AN. There's nothing to say anyway. I truly love the voice in Tom's head :) Sorry if this one is too short or anything, I'm currently unable to write anymore. **

**Anyway, more reviews/PM's=more to read. Everyone should know that, but just a reminder**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key, who is sooo tired!**


	29. The Christams Party

**I don't know what to say about this chapter...Next one should be a lot more fun to write!**

* * *

><p>That night at the Christmas Party, Only one thought was on Hermione's mind.<p>

_Robin is here somewhere. _

"Waiting for your Prince?" Sarah asked when Draco had gone to get her a drink.

"Of course," Hermione said, "I'm just worried he might not find me!"

"Don't worry about it," Sarah assured, "Every girl always finds her prince."

"Yeah..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom had gotten ready fairly quickly for the Christmas party.

_Of course, HG is there isn't she?_

_So the voice is always annoying, but never useful either. _

_Sure, why not? I still can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. _

_What?_

_Who HG is. _

_And how would you know?_

_Because I use the brain. _

Tom didn't bother retorting, and instead just slipped HG's locket into his pocket.

_I get to finally see how she looks._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Sarah and Draco had left Hermione a while ago, and she was just standing there, watching all the other couples have the time of their lives.

_Robin..._

There were small groups of younger kids that were mostly too afraid to go and ask their crushes out, and Hermione smiled, remembering the fourth year Yule Ball drama.

"Boo," a voice behind her said. Hermione nearly died of a heart attack right then and there.

She whirled around to see Tom Riddle smirking down at her.

"You idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said-yelled.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" He laughed loudly, while Hermione glared at him.

"A _heart attack_!"

"It's a win-win," he said, only to have to duck from a stinging hex.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tom spent an hour just trying to get away from his fangirls. They seemed to know exactly where he was every single moment.

He figured it out when he saw one of them talking to Hermione.

"Why are you telling them?"

"You scared me," she said simply, waving when she saw one of the many fangirls.

"I hate you," he hissed as he began quickly walking away to hide from the girls that were now walking in his direction.

"I love you too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

An half-hour later, Tom was spared when the Christmas feast began.

As he sat down in his usual seat at the head of Slytherin Table, his hand rached into his pocket to take out HG's locket. He held it up in front of him and he realized that it had opened.

There was no picture, nothing that might have helped him figure out who it was.

_But it was open._

That meant he had to have talked with her during the party, but he had talked with half the females in the room.

_Damn it._

_I laugh at you. _

_Do you really have to appear in times like this. _

_It's not my fault you're such an idiot. _

_What the hell do you mean by that?_

_How have you not figured out who HG is yet?_

_Will you just sod off?_

_Hell no, why would I give up front-row tickets?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Hermione was slightly depressed when Robin hadn't found her. She was really looking foreward to seeing how he looked.

"How's your Dream-guy search going?" Ginny asked, appearing behind her with Harry.

"Terrible,"Hermione sighed, "I can't find Robin anywhere. I really wanted to see how he looked."

"You'll see him at the New Year's ball at least," the red-head assured.

"It's a masked ball, Ginny."

"Ask him to take off his mask. Simple."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Harry suddenly said, "Me, Ginny, Draco, maybe Sarah-he said he'd aske her tonight, will be setting off the fireworks at midnight on New Years, and we need someone to put wards on us so we don't get killed by a misplaced forework."

"Sure," Hermione, smiling, "Make sure you keep your masks on."

"Of course," Draco said, coming up behind Hermione, and nearly scaring her to death, "Sarah said she didn't want to, by the way, but she'll see us off."

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

"_Yes_~?"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"It's not in my nature to listen to other people," he replied.

She just glared. "Obviously."

"Where is Sarah?" Harry cut in.

"Went to the bathroom," Draco said, "Why would I be with you lot if I could leave?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Kiss-up," Hermione muttered under her breath and she and Ginny giggled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"She's not here," Tom mutterd to himself.

_Yes she is. _

_I thought I told you to sod off._

_Fine, if you don't want to know who HG is, be my guest. _

_How could you know?_

_I know all you're too stupid to figure out, I see all the obvious things that seem to escape your notice, and I am the thing that knows all the answers to your questions. _

_So you know who HG is?_

_I'm fairly sure I made that clear a while ago._

_Can you tell me?_

_I thought I wasn't allowed to speak._

Tom was ready to kill something if it meant that damn voice would shut up!

_How I enjoy this..._ He _felt_ the thing laugh at him.

_I thought you weren't allowed to speak. _

_Since when do I listen to you?_

_Since you refuse to tell me who HG is!_

_I think I'll just watch for now._ Another smile.

_I have a question, if I kill myself, do you go away?_

_Do I annoy you that much?_

_Yes!_

_Excellant, I'm doing my job then. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

_He still hasn't found me..._

Hermione had done nothing that night except for wait...and wait...and wait. The only other thign she didn besides waiting and talking breifly was that she had sent out her presents and got her own.

Eventually, the party was over, and she and Sarah were the first back in their dorms.

"He didn't find me Sarah," Hermione said sadly.

"Stop worrying," Sarah said, "he'll find you for sure."

Hemrione just groaned into her pillow as a response.

* * *

><p><strong>This is SUPER short. I am very displeased, but next chapter should be a LOT better. I think it'll be te New Year's party, MAYBE a short filler, but the New Year's party should come in the next 2. <strong>

**I began watching this show, we got married, and I've been addicted. It's super funny! Espicially the Adam couple XD **

**Don't you guys love Tom talking to himself? XD**

**Not too many reviews last chapter, so again More reviews/PM's=more to read!**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key**


	30. Filler 3

**READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOMM~~! PRETTYYY PLEASEEE~~!**

* * *

><p>"YAY~! IT'S NEW YEARS DAY!"<p>

Hermione was very annoyed with her dorm-mates that morning when she was rudly awoken by them screaming about the Ball that night.

"Hermione!" Victoria said, noticing that the girl was up, "Get up, get up, _get up_!"

With that last 'Get up,' Victora and pulled Hermione out of bed(literally) and made her sit down in the vanity stool.

"What?" she asked, very annoyed.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The girls all chorused, making Hermione wince.

"Can I go back to bed now?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Sarah said, "The guys are having a snowball fight against the Gryffindors and they need some more players!"

Hermione groaned, but got ready for the snowball fight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why are they having it so early in the morning?" Hermione complained on the way down to the grounds.

"Come on," Cassandra said, pulling on Hermione's arm, "It'll be fun!"

Hermioe continued to whine the rest of the way down, until she was greeted with a snowball in the face.

"Pensive! You're here!" Draco shouted, already making another snowball.

"Why'd you throw it at me?" Hermione yelled, "I'm on your team!"

"Personal satisfaction," he smirked as Sarah ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, waving from across the field. Hermione waved back, and then charmed a snowball that Eileen handed over to fly at him.

"Thanks 'Mione!" He yelled, chuckling as Ginny helped him wipe the snow out of his hair.

"Love you!" And then the battle began. Slytherin against Gryffindor.

Hermione quickly taught everyone on her team how to charm the snowballs to hit their target and how to spell the snow into shaping itself into a ball.

"Cheater!" a boy from the Gryffindor team yelled.

"All's fair in love and war, Potter!" Abraxas yelled, sending a snowball his way.

_So that's Harry's grandfather_, Hermione thought. The boy had messy brown hair and wore the same round glasses.

Before Hermione knew it, a snowball coming from that very person was heading her way. She had just managed to duck at the last second, and it hit someone behind her.

"Sorry Riddle!" Harry grandfather yelled. Hermione turned to see that Riddle had snow all over the right side of his head. He was carefully keeping the anger insideas she put on a smile.

"It's fine," he said, calmly. Hermione could hear every girl except for Victoria, Sarah, Ginny, and another girl sigh in admiration.

"You should join!" Sarah said, "Slytherin against Gryffindor!"

"No, it's fine," Tom said, waving it off.

"It's for the pride of your house!" Draco said, "You have to!"

"No, really," Tom insisted.

"So you'd rather sit by yourself and read a book?" Draco said teasingly.

"That's what I want to do!" Hermione said, glaring at Draco.

"Match made in heaven," he said, making a face.

"Really? Tom and me? A couple?" Hermione asked sarcastically, "Should I tell Sarah how you wanted to be up against him?" Harry and Ginny snorted, and then coughed to hide it.

"That's sounds interesting," Sarah said, giggling.

"I never said that!" Draco yelled in embarressment.

"Yes, you did!" Hermione yelled back, "Harry and Ginny and that driver heard you, loud and clear!"

"That is not what I said!"

"Yes it is!"

"I'm right here," Tom said weakly behind them, but he was ignored.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay, that's enough," Tom cut in, "and, he totally did." Everyone snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know what this is...probably a filler...I'll go start on the New Year's dance one now ;D<strong>

**Okay, so the thing I really wanted you guys to do for me is that I just want to know how you think I look. It's only because I'm just curious. Oh, and if some of you haven't read my old author's notes, I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL. I'm going to turn 14 in September. So yeah, please do tell and Just say so in the review.**

**I didn't get as many reviews as I would like last chapter...that's another reason why this chapter is so short, I didn't have as much motivation to write this chapter. That, and writer's block ;)**

**so, as you guys really should know by this point, more reviews/PM's=More to read.**

**Till next (longer) chapter,**

**~KEY, who really wants to know how you imagine her ;)**


	31. New Year's Ball: Part 1

**It was really funny reading some of your ideas about how I look :) Most of you had thought I had brown hair, but it's actually black, and naturally too. And a lot of you thought that I had light colored eye; They're actually a dark brown ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After about 2 hours of snowballs being chucked at the oppsing team, most of the girls had gone back to their dorms to begin getting ready.<p>

For the next 5 hours, other than the half-hour break everyone took to eat something, everything was chaotic.

"It's only 3," Hermione said, looking up frmo her book, "The dance doesn't start till 7!"

"Hermione!" Eileen screamed when she noticed that Hermione had yet to begin getting ready, "Get up! You have to get ready! There's only 4 more hours!"

"Only four?" Hermione asked sarcastically, but her comment was ignored as the other girls yelled at her to start getting ready.

"Why?" she asked, "I still have time!"

"Don't you want to look good for Robin?" Sarah said pointedly. Hermione stared at her for a minute, and then just took the towel from her trunk before going to take a shower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took Hermione 3 hours to be deemed perfect by her dorm-mates.

"See?" Sarah said, "Now, Robin has no choice but to find you!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"You know what we should do?" Victoria said, "We should have fake names."

"Why?" Eileen asked.

"So that no one will know who we are," Victoria explain, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Let's do it!" Sarah agreed, and so the names were decided.

Cassandra became 'Dara,' Victoria choose the name 'Rose," Eileen decided on 'Ella,' Sarah liked 'Ana,' and Hermione wanted to be 'Mia.'

"Masks on everyone!" Cassandra said before they all went to the common room. The girls all slipped them on and smiled at eachother before dazzeling every male that had lingered the in the common room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom had ended up joining in the snowball fight between the 2 houses, and left around 5:30 to begin getting ready.

He had no idea originally on where to get the outfit needed for this ball, but of course, when Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had made him come with them to Diagon Alley, the three boys were forced to get the right suit. But he hadn't had any money at the time, so Harry had paid for his things. So, only Draco, Tom, and Harry knew what Tom's outfit was.

He made sure that HG's locket was in his pocket before putting on his mask, and finally leaving at 7:30 to go down to the Great Hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ana~!" Hermione whined, "He's not here!"

"Will you calm down?" 'Ana' muttered, pushing Hermione into one of the empty seats, "It's barely 7:30! You can't blame the guy for not being here yet!"

"But-"

"Just wait here," she assured, "That's how you two found each other at the Halloween Party, and that's going to be how you find find each other today!" With that, she left to dance with Draco, and let Hermione wallow in self-pity.

"Thanks," she muttered at her friends back, "I'll just sit here by myself, and pity myself."

Just then, she felt hands cover her eyes, and then a voice at her ear. "HG?"

"Hey Robin," she said, turning to face him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had to be her. Tom could see a girl sitting by herself at one of the empty tables, and knew right away that it was her.

She was wearing a spring-green and pale-gold dress. Her hair was to the side in a neat ponytail and she was wearing a gold mask.

He smiled and began making his way over. He covered her eyes, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"HG?"

"Hey Robin," she said, smiling as she turned to face him, "The Locket?"

He pulled the object out of his pocket, and let it fall into her hand. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that it was already open.

"Oh," she said, softly, "I only said the phrase to three guys, and two of them, I _know_ aren't you."

"Who'd you say it to?"

"Well, I can't tell you that," she said, smiling, "You might know who I am. Plus, you're nothing like the guys I said the phrase to."

"How so?"

"They're all morons." He laughed and sat down next to her.

"How was your break?"

"Interesting," he said, "Very interesting."

"Sounds fun," she replied, "Do you want to dance now? My friend is smirking at me."

"What for?" He followed her and placed his hand on her waist, holding her hand in the other. Her other hand rested on his shoulder and she just rolled her eys at his questions.

"I was complaing that you wouldn't find me."

"How could I not?"

"That's what she said." He smiled, and then lifted her up, just like all the other guys were doing to their own dance partners.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After 3 more dances, the two decided to take a break.

Hermione was slightly worried that the locket had already been opened. She only had said, "I love you," to Harry(because her had given her a new bracelet), Draco(to annoy him), and to Riddle(also to annoy him).

And since it absolutly wasn't Harry or (god-forbid) Draco, it had to be..._Riddle_.

Holy. Mother. Of. Merlin.

She _danced_ with the future Dark Lord.

She _flirted_ with the man who'll be the cause of thousands of murders and deaths.

She _kissed_ Voldemort.

She is in _love_ with him.

She is completly and utterly screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this too short? I'm really sorry, but school is starting, so updates are going to be shorter and will take longer...*Sigh...sorry about that. I'm going to be a freshman!<strong>

**On a completly off note, if you want to know a little bit more about my stupidity, I was looking for a pair of scissors the other day-they seemed to have disappeared, and I was about to give up. So then I thought, where can I ask for scissors.**

**The saddest thing was, Google was the first thing that popped into my head *-***

**I failed that day , but luckly I got to my senses and asked my sister instead. But I'm really not lying, Google really was the first thing that popped into my head. **

**Ugh, But I hope you liked. R&R More reviews/PM's=More to read (that didn't exactly apply to this chapter -.-)**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key, who really will try her best to write longer chapters!**


	32. New Year's Ball: Part 2

**I have no idea if any of you noticed, but I got a new poster for this story! It's on my profile page, right where I post how often I'll update and stuff ^^ A very special thanks to `Aerin from playfulmelody who made this amazing poster, and the poster for my asianfanfic 'Anya' !**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><em>It can't be him...Can it?<em>

_No, no. It's not possible._

_But the two do look alike and they're the same height..._

_NO! I'm not dancing with the future Dark Lord!_

_..._

_Am I?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It didn't escape Tom's notice how HG seemed much more on edge after he had shown her the already opened locket.

Maybe he should have just shut it...

"Are you okay?" he asked as he handed her the drink she asked for.

"Of course I am," she snapped, and then she visibly regretted it.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just...tired...I think..."

"Oh, alright them," he said, slightly disappointed, "Do you just want to sit down then?"

"No, it's fine," she quickly, "We can dance."

"Are you sure? You said you were tired."

"Do you want o dance or not?"

"Well, of course, but-" She simply cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

"Let's go," she said, smiling brightly once she pulled away.

She clapped her hands and then grabbed his free hand(the oter was holding a drink), dragging him onto the dance floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Screw it. If he was Tom Riddle, then why should she care.

He still is human, right?

_Unless he made a horcrux, _said that evil little voice in the back of her head, _which he did._

_Go stuff yourself,_ she replied.

_He made a Horcrux. He's killed thousands of people, muggles and wizards alike. _

_...__Not yet..._

_He will._

_I can change that...right?_

_How can you change the past when it's already happened?_

_Dumbeldore wouldn't do that..._

_Would he?_

And once more Hermione was praying that Robin wasn't Tom Riddle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was 11:45 when Tom and HG escaped the stuffy Great Hall and went out onto the balcony that was added on for this occasion.

"You've been really jumpy today," he said, putt his arm over her shoulder.

"Have I?" she said, not really listening.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," she said, just as she had for the past four hours.

"Really?"

"Really, and I'm sorry if I ruined the party for you."

"You can make up for it by telling me who you are," he teased.

"No thanks," she teased back, "I'll let you suffer instead."

"Ouch," he said, holding his heart, "You wound me."

"Poor you, would you like a boo-boo kiss."

"I would actually."

It had been less 30 seconds that their lips had touched when they broke apart to someone yelling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mia!" Sarah yelled just as Hermione's and Robin's lips touched. They jumped apart, and stared at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, realzing what she just walked in on, "Am I interuppting something?"

"Actually-" Robin started, but Hermione hit his shoulder.

"No, no," she said, with the forced smile, her eyes betraying what she felt, "Whar is it?"

"We were supposed to leaved at 11:30," she said slowly, glancing frmo Hermione to RObin, Robin to Hermione, "To...you know...help the others..with...the stuff..." She was shrinking under Hermione glare.

"Right," Hermione said slowly, and then turned to Robin, "Bye Robin. I'll see you later."

She was just about to leave when Robin grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said.

"I'll just wait inside," Sarah said awkardly, but her words were unheard as she quickly left the two.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is she?" Draco asked, "We need her to do the shields!"

"Eh?" Sarah asked, "She's...busy."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she said. When he gave her a questioning look, she said, "I'm worried..."

"About?"

"I kind of interrupted Hermione and her date's moment, and she's going to maul me, tear me into peices, and then set me on fire once she sees me again."

"She had a date?"

"Why _wouldn't_ she have a date?"

"And you walked in on them kissing?"

"Yeah..."

"Excellant," he said proudly.

"Wh-what?"

"Now I have something to tease her about." He grinned widely until his girlfriend hit his shoudler as hard as she could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yes?" HG said, turning back to him.

"Can you please tell me who you are?"

He could see hesiation in her eyes.

"I really have to leave," she said, pulling away.

"Wait!" He managed to grab her wrist again, and she immediatly turned back.

"What is it?" she said, tyring to get away.

"Please tell me who you are."

"I-I can't."

"Why?" he asked, desperate.

"I just can't. Bye Robin."

"Wait!" And then he pulled his mask off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When he pulled his mask off, he sawher eyes widen and then she quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry Robin," she said, not looking at him, "I really have to go. I'll talk to you later."

_She wouldn't even call him by his real name..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hermione?" Sarah said when she came in.

"Done snogging him?" Draco said with a teasing smirk on his face. Hermione didn't answer, just looked away.

"Let's go," she said, "there're only 7 minutes till midnight."

"Hermione are you okay?" Sarah asked, very worried, throwing Draco a glare for saying something so stupid.

"Let's go," she insisted and pulled the two blondes behind her as they went to the grounds where Harry and Ginny were waiting.

Sarah and Draco just looked at eachother, deciding to dismiss Hermione's weirdness. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt soo bad for Tom... :'( But it had to be done. There's going to be one more part of te New Year's Party, and then the Tomione awkwardness will begin! XD<strong>

**Ah, how I love this... OMIGOD! I GOT A POSTER FOR THIS STORY! A REAL LIFE POSTER! The link is on my profile page :D Just look where I put the updates and other crap I doubt any of you read. **

**But yeah, for those who are complete imbeciles like yours truly and are too lazy to clok their way to easiness, here's the link: **

**http : / / www (dot) asianfanfics (dot) com / story / view / 59080 / 44**

**Be sure to rid the link of spaces and replace the '(dots)' with periods. **

**Don't take anything offensivly, everything I might be insulting you with I take some of the pain too XD **

**Hehe, anyhoo, R&R: more reviews/PM's=more to read.**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key, kisses to all :)**


	33. New Year's Ball: Part 3

**Super short one, I was super tired and school's starting, but I feel bad about not updating...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny took no notice of Hermione's uneasiness as they got onto their brooms with Draco and let her perform the nessesary spells to make sure that they don't get blown up.<p>

Once they had gone, there only were 2 minutes before midnight.

"Hermione?" Sarah sked after a minute, "Are you alright?"

Hermione didn't answer but the tears in her eyes said everything.

"Oh, Hermione," her friend said, "You need a hug." Hermione let the other girl wrap her arms around her and sobbed into the blond's shoulder.

"Is it about Robin?" Sarah decided it was safe to assume that the increased volume of he sobs was a yes.

"Did you two break up?"

"We technically never were going out," Hermione managed to say, "We can't break up unless we were going out..."

"Then what happened?"

"I found out who Robin really is." Sarah gasped.

"That's a good thing!" she said, feeling happy for the brunette, "Right?"

"You swear not to tell?"

"Of course!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

1 minute till midnight.

Tom leaned on the balcony railing and sighed.

What the hell was wrong with him?

_Many, many things_, the voice in the back of his head said.

_This is really not the time; Please leave me alone._

_..._

_What?_

_You really are sad aren't you?_

_Aren't you a genius?_

_No need to be snappy. _

_..._

_Why didn't you go after her?_

_Because she wasn't even able to call me by my real name. _

_Probably because when you're Robin, you don't act like the Tom Riddle the whole school knows._

_And?_

_You are such an idiot. _

_So I've noticed. _

_Do you really not know who HG is? _

_Her friend called her Mia..._

_That's probably a fake name. _

_I know, but it's better than HG..._

_..._

_What?_

_Nothing..._

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_BOOM!_

The fireworks began.

"Hermione," Sarah said, not understanding why her friend was freaking out that Robin was Tom Riddle, "Why is that bad?"

"Because, Sarah," Hermione said, wiping away her tears as fast as she could, "Robin is nothing like Riddle, nothing at all!"

"It'll be okay, Hermione." Just then Harry, Ginny, and Draco landed.

"How were they?" Draco asked, ginning.

"Amazing!" Sarah said, hugging him. It was a lie, Hermione could tell, they had been talking the whole time and hadn't even thought about the fireworks.

Harry and Ginny were laughing over the fact that somehow Draco had managed to singe his robes even past Hermione's sheilds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Ball had ended around 1 in the morning, but everyone left in high spirits...or drunk.

Tom had made it back to his Head Boy dorm feeling tipsy.

_You are even more moronic than I thought..._

_Will you shut up?_

_At least you aren't full-out drunk..._

_Shut up._

_No, you really need to have some sense knocked into you. _

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

_Fine, fine, not my problem then. _

And then the voice was gone.

_Thank god._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm sorry for this super short chapter. But this is he last part of the New Year's Ball, and I can't combine the next chapter and this one. *Sigh...my high intro day in on the 25th, I haven't even gone school shopping yet, Our Gone Gold party is on the 30th, and school will officially start on September 6th-3 days before my birthday -.-<strong>

**If you happened to find any 't's missing in this chaper, that's because my computer decided to give me a hard time. X(**

**Anyway, to those who saw the poster (link is still on my profile and on the last chapter), please comment on that :)**

**But yeah, I hope this satisfied you(probably didn't but a girl can hope ;P ) **

**More review's/PM's=more to read (but my schedule also plays a part in this)**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key *o* **


	34. The Morning After

**I'm so sorry about the long wait, but I've been SOO BUSY! Ugh, my high school orientation was so weird. Fun, but weird. *Sigh...I really hope you guys like this. :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione purposely woke up early so that she could send a letter.<p>

Quietly changing into something warm and putting her jacket and scarf on, she left the dorms and made her way to the Owlery.

All was silent in Hogwarts. So peaceful and quiet. If Hermione could keep hogwarts as it were at this exact moment, she would.

She got to the grounds and took in the scenery of the many acres.

But she still couldn't forget Robin's- _Tom's_, she angrily corrected herself- face when she had left him. Pure defeat and hoplesness.

_Maybe there might be hope...?_

_Of course not_, that evil voice said,_ He's going to be the Dark Lord._

_But he isn't...Not yet at least. _

_Do what you want. _

_You're completly useless aren't you?_

_Depends on the situation. _

She mentally sighed and rolled her eyes.

And then she collided into something, or rather, someone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom was just coming back from the owlery after sending a letter for a job application when he bumped into Hermione Pensieve.

Well, collided actually, since they both fell on their butts and dropped everything they were carying(Hermione at least).

"Ow," she muttered as she picked up her book and the letter she was carrying.

"Sorry," he said, helpinng her.

That's when she saw him, and her face went pale.

_Odd._

"What's wrong?" She didn't hear him though.

"Hello?" He waved a hand in front of her face and then she was back at reality.

"What?" she said, going back to her normal self.

"You were just-"

"Ugh, Leave me alone. I have a important letter to send." Then she brushed past him and continued on her way.

_Hello? Voice? Can I have some of that useless knowledge right now? It might help. _

_..._

_Hello?_

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After sending the letter, Hermione decided to head to her second home: The library.

Once she got there, she pulled a book on time-travel out of the shelf and began reading.

_The thought of time travel is a paradox. How can you change the past when it's already happened? _

_The million galleon question_, Hermione thought,_ How can you?_

_Many theories have been made that the future changes _ONCE_ the person has traveled back. _

_Was that what Dumbeldore was thinking?_

_That might ,of course, not be true, but another common theory is that it's just not possible since time might be happening at once. Meaning, that you had already gone back, but you didn't know it till you go to that point in your li-_

At this Hermione shut the book, not wanting to even think about the possibility that they had aleady come back to the [ast, and that they had failed th future.

What if it were their fault that Riddle had turned into Voldemort?

What if something happened because of them and Riddle changed for the worse?

_What if, what if, what if? _

Oh god, they were screwed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

During the usual mail drop-off, Tom was surprised to see that he had a letter. He pulled it out of the envelope, and read it.

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 10 -Mia(or HG, whichever you prefer)_

He stared at the sheet of paper, and only looked up when he felt eyes on him.

His eyes searched the Great Hall, but he didn't see anyone.

He still felt someone watching him though.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione didn't go to breakfast that morning, deciding to frantically search up more things about Time-Travel.

Everything she read only worried her more.

Never she did she think that she might regret reading a book, and here she was, regreting it.

_Stupid book,_ she thought angrily,_ I just HAD to read, didn't I? I just HAD to._

But she did check out the book to show to the others later.

Since it was Sunday, Hermione went to the Quidditch field, where Harry, GInny, and Draco were flying around. Sarah was in the stands, so Hermione went to her.

"He got the letter," Sarah said, answering Hermione's unspoken questions, "He'll definitly go."

When Hermione didn't say anything, Sarah said, "Why weren't you at breakfast?"

"I was in the library," Hermione said, leaving it at that. Sarah nodded, and let silence take over.

After a minute, Sarah said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

Sarah held out her left hand and on her ring finger, there was a white-gold band with a large emerald and diamonds surounding that on it.

Hermione's eyes widened and she stared. And then she screamed in joy for her friend. Sarah joined in on the screaming and jumping, which caused the other three to fly down quickly.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, mostly to Sarah.

She held out her left hand hand, and he nodded understandingly as Harry and Ginny stared.

Ginny began jumping and screaming and Harry just said, "Never thought he could."

"Thanks scarhead," Draco muttered as he and Harry covered their ears so that they wouldn't go deaf.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is just a filler for the next chapter. I'm so busy these days :0 My high school open house is later today, and my 8th grade party is just a half-hour later. I get to see all my friends after a summer apart :D<strong>

**I'm going to start on the next chappy tomorrow :) **

**I have the rest of the story planned out, so I think this will be done before the school year ends. **

**There actually might be a sequal ;) **

**But yeah, R&R. more reviews/PM's=more to read (I actually didn't get to many last chapter, but that might have been on the ;ack of reading material) **

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key **


	35. SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT NOTICE: READ!

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated iin a while, but I just started High School-on Tuesday actually, So I'm SUPER DUPER busy, but I'll try my hardest.

Please undertsand that I have A LOT of homework since I'm taking the hardest classes a freshman can take(Pre-Calc, BioMed, Biology, Honors English, AP Human Geography) and the only once that isn'y higher than the normal Freshman is my Spanish 2 class, which, by the way, I hate with a passion }:I

I'm sure I can update at least 2 or 3 times a month(nothing like my usual standard, but I'm trying). All those who have gone through high school, please understand, and those who haven't, Here's a scenerio:

It's your first day in high school. Freshman year, new start. You know absolutly no one in your classes. You go to your Honors English class, and see ONE person you know. After that, you go to Biology, where you aer able to chat with a few people at your table ad you see TWO people you know. Once that's over, you go to AP Human Geography, and get told about how hard it is(College freshman class for High School freshman). Then it's time for Lunch. You don't even see someone you recogize, So you sit with some seniors you met at orientation. You're quiet the whole time since you have no idea what they're talking about(they're not doing it to be mean, so don't worry about that). Once that's over, time for your BioMed class, where you find out there is no homework(Yay!) but it's a SUPER DUPER HARD class. Yipee. Then you leave to go to Spanish, where you're as lost as you were during Lunch. The day just keeps getting better doesn't it. After that, you go to your last class of the day, where you find out EVERYONE SINGLE PERSON is older than you. What makes it worse is that you're already younger than the people in your grade but nearly a year since you're birthday is after the cutoff date. Hallejuah.

End.

That was legiti\ly my day, with the thoughts included. Even the older people, put yourselves in my position, HOW HARD IS IT? Yes, I know, VERY HARD! :( But it'll all be worth it once I only have to take a single class in senior year.

Talk about being Beastly-hahahahaha :D

So yeah, I'm very sorry, and I appreciate to those like me who actually bothered to read this.

Till next chapter,

~Key


	36. Sarah and Draco

**A lot of people liked the Sarah-Draco parts :) I love them too, almost more than the Tomione ones, ALMOST ;). Sarah is really important to the story later on, so yeah :D I feel like a poophead for not updating, so I've deicded to put in the proposel! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sarah was completly at bliss. There was a engagment ring on her finger from the man she loved, the engagment confirmation from the Ministry had arrived, and her parents can't object to the marriage!<p>

Life was good.

_"So where are we going?" she asked, trying to pull the blindfold off. _

_"That's the 4th time you asked in the past minute," Draco chuckled. _

_"And that's the 4th time in the past minute you skillfully evaded the question,' she answered, frowning when he laughed. _

_"I'm serious," she said, her voice slightly annoyed. _

_"I know, but just wait," he said._

Sarah smiled when Draco pulled her hand into his as they walked across the grounds.

_"Are we there yet?" she whined, letting him pull her along the corridors, "And how are you able to make sure no one sees us?" _

_"No," he said, "And having a guy who sneaks out after curfew does have it's advantages." _

_"Yeah right, like Harry sneaks out," she muttered. _

_"You haven't known him for over 6 years," Draco said, "We're almost there." _

_"Yay," she muttered dryly, "Almost." _

Draco suddenly paused, staring at an empty patch of grass.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I could have sworn I just saw something there," he muttered, "A house or something."

"Oh, that's weird."

"Yeah," he muttered, "Let's keep going. There's a certain spot by the lake that's really peaceful."

_"We're here," he said, finally taking off her blindfold. What she saw shocked her. _

_"We are in Hogwarts, right?" she said softly, looking around at the grand room. It was the prettiest room she had ever seen. If snow could be represented by a room, this was it._

_"Yes, it's a room I came across the other day," he replied, "It only appears when you need it, and supplies whatever you ask for. But it'll disappear until you ask for it again."_

_"A room of requirement," she thought aloud. He looked at her, surprised. _

_"That's what I call it actually," he said, "The Room of Requirement, or the Come-and-Go Room."_

_"Wow," she breathed, "it's beautiful." _

Once they got to the lake, he pulled her toward a shady spot under a tree. Since it was already past lunch, lots of people were walking and it really did seem like home.

"Can you believe we'll be graduating in less than six months?" she said, leaning on his shoulder.

"No, I've spent more time here in the past sev-year than at home," he answered. She didn't notice the slip-up.

_She let herself twirl around for a while but then stopped when she saw Draco. He was kneeling on the gound, holding out a small velvet box. _

"Nearly everything we learned about magic, we learned her," she said softly.

"I know," he murmered, "I'm going to miss it."

_"Sarah, I love you," he said as she stood there, watching him, "More than anything. I wish I could have come here earlier and met you earlier. I think I would die if you left me, and I would kill myself before letting anything happen to you. I want you for myself for the rest of our lives, I want to marry you, and I want to have kids, and I want to tell them our story, so Sarah Evanline Goyle, will you marry me?"_

"Me too, we all practically grew up here," Sarah said, "I've spent more time with my friends than I have with ym own family."

"I know the feeling."

_She stood there for a minute, letting it all sink in, before laughing herself at him. _

_"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she said as she hugged him tightly, "more than anything, yes!" _

_He kissed her before slipping the ring onto her finger and pulling her toward him. _

_"I love you Sarah, please don't ever leave me," he whispered. _

_She was going to get _married_._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how they got engagaged! Isn't it sweet? I find it so much easier to write Sarah-Draco moments than Tomione ones -_-<strong>

**I hope you all like!**

***And just saying, they didn't do anything after that, sorry if that was implied. I tried to change it, but all the love was gone if I did, so just a note ^-^**

**I did all this in one sitting, so there'll probably be a lot of typos, sorry about that. Just bear with me**

**First week of school over! My birthday was on Friday, another reason why I decided to put this in ^-^**

**So yeah, R&R! (And thanks for all the encouraging comments last chappy, love to you all!)**

**Till next chapter(and it will be a Tomione on), **

**~Key**


	37. Tom and Mia

**I am the worst writer in all history. I have failed my readers. I am so sorry, but omieffingod, my back has already started hurting. But, fear not, my good readers, for Key has come back, ALIVE! **  
><strong>Enjoy ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bye Mione," Sarah whispered through the darkness. Hermione sent a smile her way and a soft thanks.<p>

_Should I let him know?_

"Bye Sarah," Hermione whispered back, making her way to the Slytherin common room. Once there, and after confirming that there was no one else there, she slipped on her gold mask-the one she wore to the dance-and Harry's invisibility cloak.

_Robin..._

She went as fast as she could to reach the Astronomy Tower. There was only another two minutes before 10 o'clock.

She got there a minute after ten.

Before going up the staircase, she pulled off Harry's cloak and stowed it away in her beaded bag.

_He's there..._

_Should I go or not?_

"Hello?" she called softly as he went up the stairway.

His back was to her when she saw him.

"Robin?" He didn't reply.

"...Tom?" He finally turned.

"Mia," he said, and it made her want to cry to hear him say her 'name' like that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hello," she said, giving him a soft smile and waking over so she stood next to him, both looking out the window.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

He stayed silent.

"My friends and I were-," she started, but got cut off by him.

"Do you mind that I'm me?" he said, not looking at her.

"I-What?" she said, taken aback.

"Do you mind that I'm Tom Riddle? And not Robin?"

She was silent for a minute before she finally said, "Hermione Pensive told me what you did to Maelroy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_You idiot!_ Hermione cursed herself,_ Now he'll kill you for sure!_

Tom was silent.

"She told you?" he said slowly.

"You cruciated him!" she said, confirming his thoughts.

_I am such a moron. Why did I tell him?_

He stayed silent.

It was worse than cruciating because she at least knew that he was mad then; But this way, she had no idea what he was planning.

_Dammit._

"So does that change anything?" he finally said.

"I'm sorry?" she said after recovering from her shock.

"Does that fact change anything between us?" He looked her straight in the eyes as he said this, makin her feel at loss.

If she said that it did, she would be lying, but it she said that it didn't, she would still be lying.

"I don't know," was the answer he got after a long silence.

He didn't react for a minute, but then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Hermione was a nervous wreck. She just _knew_ that something would happen.

Sure enough, it was before lunch when Riddle cornered her.

She was in the library when HE sat down across from her.

Her blood froze, but she didn't look up, pretending not to notice him.

"Why?" he hissed after a minute of the torturous silence.

"She deserved to know," she replied, finally looking up.

"She didn't have to!" he replied, anger blazing.

For the tinest bit of a second she saw his eyes turn red.

When she didn't say anything, he continued, "If you ever tell her anything that could make her leave me, I will kill you."

A sense of deja vu made her snort.

"How ironic," she murmered, "You could never kill me."

His eyebrows rose, "Really? And why is that?"

"I'm the only chance you have to find her," she replied, smmirking, "I have the upper hand Riddle, and I will not be merciful."

Once again his eyes turned red, but for longer.

"And how do you think she'd react if I told her you have your little group of _friends_?

His eyes widened in anger, before he smirked.

"Like you would do that to a friend, you wouldn't tell her anything that could hurt her I bet," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I guess that just proves you don't know me at all," she said coolly, "And Mia for that matter."

When his smirk faltered, she stood up, taking her books and pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"And a bit of advice, Riddle, try not to mess up your chances with her," Hermione said, "SHe gave you one chance. She's not going to give you any more."

And with that, Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of the library, leaving a very angry Tom Riddle behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one is pretty short. I know you all hate me, but I haven't even had time to read fanfiction at all. D: **

**Even if you flame me at this point, I don't think it'd make a difference. I've already bashed myself a lot for not updating and for making this such a crappy chapter. **

**I did want to add more, but the ending was just SO PERFECT! **

**I wonder what Tom is feeling right now *wink, wink* **

**I legitly have the rest of this fic planned out, events and everything, and already have the end written. This'll prbabably be a triology. Hopefully...**

**R&R please, though I don;t deserve many, PLEASE! Those are the only reasno why I managed ot get this chapter up... **

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key, who is VERY VERY SORRY!**


	38. He hates me

**I porbably should have revised this before posting but I feel really bad :(**

**I got so many reassuring comments from the last chapter, and thank you all! *They're another reason why I thought I should update***

* * *

><p><em>How dare she!<em> Tom thought as he stormed through the hallways. A few students saw him and quickly got out of his sight before he could get even angrier.

It was their first time seeing him so mad, and of course, Tom _had_ to bump into Slughorn just at that second.

"Oh Tom!" the professor exclaimed when he saw his favorite student, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tom said, hiding his anger behind a careful mask of indifference, "Just a small disagreement with someone; I'll be sure to patch things up with them though."

Slughorn looked at him for a minute and then, to Tom's complete embaressment, "A girl?"

_Never had I hated you more_, Tom thought as his cheeks burned red.

"Aha! I was right!" Slughorn said victoriously, leaning in toward Tom as if it were a secret, "Now who is this lovely witch?"

"There is no girl, professor," Tom said, his voice a forced calm.

Slughorn straightened right away. "I-I never knew you went that wa-"

"No, not like that!" Tom said, surprise very evident in his voice.

"Oh, well, how could I even think of such a thing?" Slughorn said, his cheeks slightly pink, "Well, have a good day, Tom!" And then the fat man left.

Tom had never felt such disgust before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He hates me, Sarah," Hermione said later that day when she and the blond were sitting in the stand watching Harry, Ginny, and Draco practice quidditch.

"What, no he doesn't," Sarah said, "He's just...weird..." No matter how hard Sarah tried, it had been impossible for her that morning to miss Tom's death glares at Hermione.

"Weird," Hermione scoffed, "He's being _weird_? Everyone saw him glaring at me this morning!"

Sarah was silent as she fidgeted, uncomfortable at being put on the spot.

"He hates me," Hermione said finally, "He honestly hates me."

"He does not, stop worrying," Sarah said, "It's going to be okay."

And Hermione could only hope it would be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Weeks passed, and each night, Tom would be waiting at the North Tower for Mia.

And she would always come.

Not once did she ever let anything about herself slip.

Even this gave him no clues, since it always just seemed she wanted to keep the conversation toward Tom.

But the topics they discussed led him to believe that she was most likely a Ravenclaw.

Even that was unlikely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was April Fools when Draco suddenly came up to Tom, completely surprising the dark-haired boy.

"Hey Riddle," Draco said, giving him a smile, "You going home for Easter, today's the last day to sign-up!"

"Yes, Mrs Cole asked me to," Tom said.

"Excellant, mind if me and the rest tag along?" By 'rest,' Tom could tell he was talking about Hermione, Harry, and Ginny.

"Why?" he asked. Merlin knows why they would.

"And miss out on a chance to see Billy?" Draco said, laughing, "I think not!" Tom couldn't help but chuckle.

"So it's settled?" Draco confirmed, and without waiting for a reply, he said, "See you then!" before leaving Tom standing there in the middle of the hallway.

Tom smiled slightly, and for the slightest second, he felt happy that he wouldn't be alone this break.

* * *

><p><strong>please don't hate, please don't hate, please don't hate *cowers in fear*<strong>

**I AM SO SORRYYYYYYYYYY! (add in a few more sorry's too) I had so much stuff going on, and then the week I was going to post this, I GOT SICK! I still am a little, stuffy nose(DO YOU KNOW HOW IT IS TO GO THROUGH THREE TESTS IN ONE DAY WITH A STUFFY NOSE? It's like everyone can hear you and its dead silent in there!) **

**And then I had all this BioMed and AP Human Geo bs to take care of. Not to mention all the other crap high school freshman's deal with... X( It's not even laughable anymore. I am just so tired these days :( **

**I decided to cut out a part of this story and then end it sooner than planned (it's better if it ends at the time it now will end at, it's sounder nicer (X ) so that I don't have this in the back of my mind :D **

**yeap yeap, thats my life...**

**R&R please :D I like reviews, they remind what I'm suppsoed to be devoting my free time too ;) **

**~Key, who's sorrier than anything in the whole wide universe and the paralell and perpendicular ones too *Puppy-eyes* **


	39. Spring Break: Part 1

**Yeah, sorry about that short update last chapter..**

**Bask in this chapters awkawardnewss (thats actually suppsoed to be awkwardness, but that word(?) sounds sooo cool! I actually just typed it weird -.-') :D **

* * *

><p>On April 2nd, everyone who was going home for the holidays was seen boarding the Hogwarts Express.<p>

Tom almost didn't go in case Mia had been staying over the break, but most people were leaving anyway, and Maelroy had already told him that they(as in himself, Maelroy, the Pensives, and O'Conner) would be going with him so he hadto go. Plus, he had already told Mrs Cole that they would all be there.

_It would be fine if Chris wasn't there_, Tom thought bitterly, _the git._ He found an compartment, but Abraxas and Victoria was sitting in it. The blonde understood something was wrong and pulled Victoria out of the compartment with him.

For the rest of the ride, he sat alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"There you are!" someone called frmo behind Tom. He turned to see Harry Pensive just a few steps behind.

"We were looking for you!" Harry said, "We almost thought you had left without us!"

His small smile left his face when he saw Hermione Pensive walking toward him along with Ginny.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked.

"Sucking Sarah's face," Hermione said.

"And probably taking a bit of innocence away from the first-year's eyes," Ginny said, snickering.

Tom grimaced while Harry roared with laughter.

"Not a pleasent thought," Hermione said as she too paled slightly.

"We should get a taxi while we're waiting for Romeo," Ginny said, still giggling.

Harry did the said task, and Hermione jumped into the passenger seat just as Draco came up to them.

The others had gotten in also so Draco was left outside to figure how to get in and not sit on someone.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and made a face.

"Oh, stuff it," Hermione said, chuckling at Draco's glare.

"You can stuff it," he said, corssing his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Ginny laughed. Tom might have laughed, but he was trying to make sure that there was enough space.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once they got the orphange, Draco and Tom rushed out fo the car to stretch their legs.

"Merlin, I can even walk right," Tom said, sitting on the curb to rub his legs to get circulation.

"Why couldn't you have just sat in the back?" Draco whined, doing the same.

"And not be able to marvel at the sight before me?" Hermione said, "never!"

She and Ginny went up to the front door of the orphanage, leaving the boys to get the luggage. Ginny rang the bell and the two waited.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The two girls had skipped ahead, leaving Harry, Tom, and Draco to take care of the trunks.

"They left," Harry said, his voice void of any emotion.

"Really now?" Draco said sarcasticlly.

"I can barely move," Tom said, "Do they expect us to get their things?"

"Ginny does," Harry said, "But Hermione might come back to get her own things."

Tom looked toward the girl, and glared. Ginny caught his glare, and smirked.

"I'll take their things." Harry said finally, " My sister and my fiancee, so it's fine."

"Thanks mate," Draco said, patting the green-eyed man's shoulder as he managed to get up.

Tom did the same, without the thank-you, and got his things. But he did cast a charm which would make the trunks lighter for Harry.

Harry sent a smile his way as a silent thanks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was Chris who opened the door.

"Oh, hello," he said, "We thought you would all be coming later."

"Nope, it's now," Hermione said, smiling widely.

He smiled back at her as he said, "I'll get Mrs Cole, you guys can come in."

The girls stepped inside, leaving the door open for the boys.

As Chris went to get the elderly woman, Ginny sent a glance Hermione's way.

When Hermione caught the stare, "What?"

Ginny's eyebrows rose in question.

"What? There's nothing between him and I!"

Ginny's eyebrows went up even higher.

"I'm serious! Nothing!"

"Liar."

"WHAT? It's true!"

"Why not?"

"Ginny!"

"That's what they call me."

Hermione hit her friend's shoulder in repsonse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Merlin, I'm tired," Draco said, collapsing onto one of the beds in Tom's room. The girl's had gotten a serperate room this time and all three boys were thankful for that.

"Sarah said she had to come wake you up," Harry said, "And that it was around 2 in the afternoon when you finally did wake up."

"I had a late night," he muttered, quickly tranforming his clothes into pyjamas(******).

"It's just barely 5," Tom added.

"Lovely, I'll be sure to wake up for dinner then."

"Get up, Ferret," Harry said, throwing a pillow at the blond.

"Shut up, Scarhead."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"I'm going to go to the library," Hermione said to Ginny, who just waved it off as she continued to search for something.

Hermione grabbed her bookbag, charming the books inside first, and quickly left the room.

She pulled out one of the books on time travel and began reading it as she walked to the library. She had been so focused on the book that she didn't notice that she was about to bump into someone until she did.

"Learning how to cook?" the person said as Hermione tried to get ehr bearings.

"Er..What?" she said, stopping down to get her bag.

"A cookbook?" the person said. Hermione finally was able to look at him, Chris.

She glanced at the book in his hands and saw the time travle book in his hands.

"OH! That!" she said, "Of course! I'm a terrible cook."

"Are you now?" he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, could I have that back?" she said. She took it gratefully from his hands. "Thanks, I'll see you later."

The minute she had her back to him and huge blush crept up her neck and onto her face.

* * *

><p><strong>(**) HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT WORD? I SPENT 10 MINUTES ON IT! Granted, I could have looked it up, but let's ignore that fact, shall we?<strong>

**Oh Chris, what am I to do with you? I'm not joking, I have no clue what I'm going to do with him. He just makes these weird appearances in my head and ends up on this site, *Sigh...**

**I'm sorry about the short chapter, but I'm supposed to be working on an English essay right now, so if anyone hates }X(**

**Till next chapter, **

**~KEY**


	40. Spring Break: Part 2

**Finals are over and I got a 91 on my BioMed Unit 2 test, so to share my happiness, CHAPTER TO READ! This is just so boring. The next'event' is suppsoed to happen teh next day so... yeah... -.-' I tried ;D**

* * *

><p>At 7, Hermione didn't come down for dinner.<p>

Harry, Ginny, and Draco weren't too bothered by it, saying that she would come down when she was hungry. Tom wouldn't have even bothered if it weren't for the fact that Chris wasn't there either.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked when Tom got up from his seat.

"I forgot something," he replied lamely. He wasn't questioned any further.

Tom looked in every room until he realized the know-it-all would be in the library. He mentally face-palmed before walking toward teh library.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione was just reading a sci-fi book about time-travel she found when the book was suddenly snatched out of her hands.

"Hey!" she snapped to the person; Riddle.

He smirked at her in victory adn turned on his heel before walking out the door. It took Hermione a minute to udnerstand what happened.

Once she snapped out of her daze, she grabbed her bag and ran after the 17-year-old.

He ignored all her protests, using his height to keep the book out of her reach.

"Give it!"

"No."

"I was reaing it!"

"Really now?"

His words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Seriously, give it back!"

"I believe I had already said 'No?'"

She stomped her foot in frustration as he entered the lunchroom.

Draco, Harry, and Ginny looked up in amusement when Tom tossed Hermione's book onto the seat across from Harry and sat down in the seat next to that.

"Jerk!" Hermione huffed before going to get her dinner.

Tom made a face at her retreating back, causing the others to have to stiffle their laugh in fear of Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Stupid jerkface!_ Hemrione thought angrily, _How could he just take my book?_

_He was only trying to get you downstairs for dinner, _said the annoying voice in the back of her head.

_You're back? Ugh, anyway, he could have just said so!_

_Like you would have listened. _

_I thought a person's conscience just tells them what choice to make, to help in that process..._

_Well then, I guess I'm not your conscience. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom could feel the anger in Hermione's glare when she came back with her tray.

_She's pretty mad, don't you think? _

_You're back,_ Tom thought dryly.

_Your stupidity is agonizing; Have you found Mia yet?_

_If you're in my head, I'm pretty sure you should have answered that yourself. _

_Funny, very funny. _

_Thank you, I'm glad you're able to acknowledge my comedian-side. _

The voice laughed.

_I've gotten so used to you 'laughing,' that I don't even need to wonder if that's the right word to describe it._

_Think of it this way, you're undertsnad yourself better. _

Once more, a laughter that wasn't his won filled his head.

* * *

><p><strong>This is pretty disappointing right? *sigh...plese forgive me, but as I said in the top AN, the next main event is the next day so nothing for this one... I couldn't just make then sleep like Draco can I?**

**...I could, but can't at the same time...okay, just read that over, and I feel like an idiot; it doesn't even make sense.**

**Anyway! I got nearly all A's in my classes, just one B+ and that was by less than a half of a percent X( But yeah, life's good, so you guys get a chapter! Even though it's really short... I'm really tired since last night I got about 3 hours of sleep even though it was a Saturday. I ended up cleaning my room so I had soemthing to do... -.-' Don't judge**

**Tommie's voice came back, eh? I miss that voice so much X) I gave Hermione one too just because I want to :) These voices will show up a lot now that they're back XD**

**So yeah, long A/N... **

**I didn't put this in the last chapter, which might have been the cause of the few reviews(even though I didn't mind, I like every review I get ;D ) so:**

**More reviews=More to read!**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key ;)**


	41. Spring Break: Part 3

**Aish, it's been too long. But Friday was the first day of Winter break, and I had wanted to post then but my family was at someone else's house and yesterday was spent shopping, but I got it in today! Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>Before she wen't to sleep, Hermione decided that she would finsh at least 4 chapters of her latest time travel book.<p>

About 4 sentances into it, she realzied it was utter rubbish.

She groaned in frustration, making Ginny raise her eyebrow at the older girl.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, waving it off. "It's nothing, just the stupid time travel stuff."

Ginny looked at the brunette with sad eyes for a moment, "You've been really distant, Mione."

She looked up in surprise, "What?"

"You've barely spent any time with Harry and me since we got here, you've spent more time with Draco-who would've thought?- but you've barely even spoken to him in a while."

Hermione didn't know what to say, but sighed.

"I'm sorry, Gin, but it's so stressful being here, and I have every class with him too!"

"We all have to deal with him, Hermione, not just you," Ginny said, "And if anything, Draco's got it much worse than you; He has a majority of his classes with him, plus Death Eater meetings."

She stayed silent.

"You're drifintg away from us," Ginny continued, "And honestly, Harry's being a pain about his homework."

Hermione smiled softly in repsonse, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to."

"We know that," Ginny assured, "But I just thought I'd tell you we miss you."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Lova ya, Gin."

"Love ya, Mione," Ginny said, smiling, "G'Night."

"'Night."

Hermione turned off the lights and the two girls got into bed. Ginny was asleep in a few minutes, but Hermione lay awake for a little longer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the boys room, a silence settled over even though none of them were asleep yet. The light was still on, and they were all reading something.

Draco was reading a letter he got from Sarah, Harry was reading a book on Quidditch, and Tom was reading a book on potions (it was to hide a much smaller notebook where he had written the steps for making a Horcrux; he was memorzing all the steps).

Breaking the silence, Harry said, "Do you guys think Ginny will like this?"

Draco and Tom were snapped back to reality when they heard his voice.

"What?"

"Do you think Ginny will like this," Harry repeated, holding up a ring. It was pale-gold ring with a ruby in the middle surrounded by tiny diamonds that made a wave around it.

"You're proposing?" Tom asked, recovering frm his shock before Draco did.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I had planned on doing it after her seventh year, but with the mariage law, I have to do it this year."

"You're prosposing?" Draco said, not hearing anything Harry just said.

"Yes, Ferret, I said that already," Harry said, holding back a grin.

"Have fun," Draco said, smirking at him.

Harry and Tom exchanged looks before looking at the blond.

"Propsing is the most nerve-racking thing ever," Draco explained, "These girls expect it to be perfect and it's nearly impossible to do what they want!"

"Sarah didn't really-" Harry started, but was cut off by Draco.

"That's because I already did it perfectly, thanks to all of Pansy's rambling! And Abraxas helped a little too, unlike you!"

"I didn't think you were serious!"

"When are you propsing?" Tom said.

"Once we get back to school," Harry answered, "Probably in the Great Hall."

"Merlin bless you," Draco snickered.

Harry threw a paper ball at the blonde as Tom chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0

The next morning, Hermione was one of the first people up in the orphanage.

She went downstairs after quietly washing up and into the kitchen to see Mrs Cole, who had started cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," she said, taking the cup of coffee offered to her with a smile.

"Morning, dear," Mrs Cole said, smiling, "Could you wake everyone up please? And then come back to help with breakfast?"

"Of course!" Hermione said cheerfully. She back upstairs, going through each room and waking up each kid.

When she tried to wake up Ginny, the red head barely moved.

"Leave me alone," Ginny muttered.

"Don't you want breakfast?"

"No." Hermione was sure the younger girl would regret it later.

"Go wake up the guys," Ginny muttered, rolling over onto her back, "I'll be up by then, promise."

Hermione smiled, watching Ginny instantly fall asleep.

She then went to the guys' room as Ginny said to wake them up.

All 3 looked like they were knocked out. Hermione stiffled a giggle before waking Harry up. All she had to do was tell him he was late for a Quidditch match before he jumped out of bed.

For Draco, she ended up having to use the Aguamati charm on him.

And Riddle was already up by the time Hermione was done with Draco.

He glared at her, and she made a face at him.

She left after making sure all of them were properly awake and saw Ginny coming out of their room, dressed and ready to go.

"See, I told you," Ginny said as the two went down to the kitchen.

"You fell asleep before I had even left the room!" Hermione retorted, "How was I suppsoed to believe you?"

Ginny stuck her tongue at the brunette in response.

Mrs Cole laughed when she saw them come into the kitchen.

"Could one of you go help Chris with the groceries? And the other help with breakfast?" the elderly owman asked.

"I'll help with breakfast!" Ginny said immediatly. Hermione glared at the look Ginny gave her.

Hermione went out front where Chris had just started getting the groceries out of the car.

"Hey," she said, waving awkwardly.

"Oh, hey," Chris replied.

"Uhm... Mrs Cole asked me to hepl you," Hermione said, awkwardly.

Chris stared at her, and then laughed. "You're such an awkward turtle." He made a turtle with his hands and laughed.

"I am not!" Hermione said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, of course you aren't," Chris muttered, loud enough for her to hear. "You can take this stuff in, I'll take the rest."

As he passed her, he muttered, "Awkward turtle."

"Jerk," she said. As she was picking up a bag of fruits, she remembered something.

"Why does Tom hate you so much?" she asked, walking alongside Chris.

"What?"

"Tom hates you, why?" she said.

Chris set his bag down on the front step before answering. "It's because when we were younger, Tom was this really weird kid."

"And he hates...you?" Hermione said really understanding it.

"I really hated him, more than I do now," Chris continued, "So I played this joke, and it ended pretty badly; Tom was locked in the attic for 4 days."

"4 days? By himself?" Hermione said, "How old was he?"

"6," Chris answered, "When we found him, he didn't seem like he was in trouble, so I never really reretted it."

"You never regretted it because he didn't seem like he was bothered by it?" Hermione said, "He was 6, you were the same age! He was locked in the attic, god knows what was up there, for 4 days! And you don't regret it?"

"Not really," Chris said, "Considering her got his revenge when he got accepted into that school. Every year, he would come back during the summer looking like a king, I have a reason to regret it."

"Chris," Hermione said, "That was cruel, did you at least ever say sorry."

"I tried, but he never listened."

Hermione rose her eyebrows, "He had a good reason not to."

"I thought you didn't like him," Chris suddenly snapped, "So why should you care?"

"Because-" she started, but then stopped. Chris can't know the reason.

"Exactly," Chris said, "You have no reason to."

_It's because he's my Robin._

* * *

><p><strong>This was not suppsoed to end on a sad note. D: <strong>

**Poor Tom... I'm sure you have a line of girls who'd give you a hug, Mia in front ;)**

**But yeah, Merry Christmas everyone! I had meant to post this on Friday, but as I said earlier, I was busy! But I managed to get it in! Hope you like! **

**I'm sure I can get another chapter in this week, so check your email!**

**Somehow, I dont feel Chris and Tom's past was too bad, but Tom was a pretty weird kid so you knao... 6 years old and locked in the attic for 4 days, without food... Poor kid D:**

**I do hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me! **

**I'm not sure if I should make them leave and go to Diagon Alley, or stay, so you guys can choose :D **

**Just to clarify, this was only the 2nd day of Spring break. So there'll probaly be another 2 or 3 chapters on it ;) **

**More reviews=more to read! You guys ought to know the drill by now X)**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key**


	42. Spring Break: Part 4

**Happy 2012! The countdown begins ;) **

**Anyway, I had promised a chapter sometime last week, or a while agon -_-, so here it is! I hope you guys like! Sarah makes a slight appearance ;) **

* * *

><p>The next day, Tom asked to go to Diagon Alley.<p>

"You guys want to go to Diagon Alley?" he asked when they were all working on an assignment from Dumbledore.

"Please," Draco said, "I need to restock on stuff to prank Billy with."

They all agreed and told Mrs Cole before leaving; Hermione assuring the elderly woman that they would be back before dinner.

They were going to take a cab, but Hermione refused. Draco and Ginny laughed at her, and Harry bit back his smile; Tom was silently grateful that they wouldn't be taking a cab.

Sadly, Diagon Alley was nearly 4 miles from Tom's orphanage.

"Please?" Draco, Harry, and Ginny begged, "I don't want to walk 4 miles!" This continued for another half-mile before Hermione gave in.

"We're taking the bus," she muttered, "There's a stop just a block away from here."

They (as in Draco, Harry, and Ginny) cheered while Hermione began walking toward the said stop.

"What are we even going to do at Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked as the 5 walked.

"Buy stuff," Draco said.

"What stuff?"

"Stuff." He stuck his tongue out at her childish-ly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde.

When they were rounding the corner, they realized that there bus was nearly at there stop. They all ran, barely catching it in time.

The bus was fairly empty, and Ginny immediatly went to the back of the bus. She and Harry sat in the farthest back, Draco sat in the one-seater, and Tom and Hermione (forcibly) shared a seat.

"Should we get a room at the Leaky Cauldron once we get there?" Harry asked.

"We don't really need one," Hermione said, "I told Mrs Cole we'd get back by dinner."

"We'll need a place for our 'stuff,'" Draco said, snickering.

"You're such a moron," Hermione said.

"And a sexy beast," Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Do you do that stuff to Sarah?" Ginny asked, exchaning a glance with Hermione as the other two boys roared with laughter.

"Yes," he said simply, "She finds it funny."

Ginny tutted, "Poor girl, stuck with you till death do you apart."

Hermione giggled at the comment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once they reached Diagon Alley, Draco got a room, where Hermione dumped her bookbag before going out with the others.

Hermione and Tom immediatly went to the bookstore, forcing everyone to go along.

Draco was the least willing, but then he saw Sarah through the window.

He was the first inside; But then he stopped when he saw Sarah with her older brother.

"Oh my god," he said when he saw them, "How are they related?" Sarah's older brother was a much buffer version of the Goyle from their time.

Sarah's older brother saw Draco first, and the blonde wilted under his glare.

"DRACO!" Sarah yelled, running to him and giving him a hug.

"H-Hey..." he murmered, wary of her brother.

"Luke!" she said, remembering her brother, "This is Draco!"

If looks could kill, Draco would have been sent to hell a hundred times over.

Luke seemed to not like the fact that Draco would be marrying his little sister.

"Let's leave them alone," Ginny said, tugging on Harry's sleeve, "He'll be fine."

"If by 'fine' you mean possibly sent back to us in peices," Tom said, "He'll be wonderful."

Hermione snorted, "Judging by that look Luke gave him, we'll be lucky if Draco doesn't come back in a jar."

"Please," Ginny said, "Harry's still alive, even after knowing my brothers, espicially Fred and George."

"That is true, Mione," Harry agreed, laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes in respsonse but laughed with him.

They all walked around, getting whatever they needed, before stopping after a few hours so that they could eat lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry ordered for everyone, knowing the girl's taste and guessing Tom's since he didn't say anything.

Deciding to drop off all their things (and acomplish something, such as their Defense homework, as Hermione insisted), they carried their shopping bags up to the room.

"Well, that's that," Ginny said, unceremoniously dropping all her bags without caring what was inside.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded, picking up the bag, which held an expensive neckalce, that the redhead just threw.

"Anyway," she continued after setting the bag on top of the dresser, "You should start on your homework."

"And what are you planning on doing?" Tom asked, taking the book handed to him, "You can't have already finished everything."

Hermione smiled sarcastically at him.

"That's not possible," he said, "you're in every one of my classes, and we got 2 essays from Defense alone!"

"I couldn't sleep, so I did all my homework," she said to Tom, and then turned to Harry, "And a word from the wise, Harry, you shouldn't talk so loud, it's impossible not to hear every word you say."

Harry turned bright red, realizing Hermione knew that he would be proposing to Ginny.

"So you're alright with it?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "Let's just hope Ron'll be alright with it."

"I love you, Hermione," Harry said, managing to keep a straight face for a minute or two before bursting into laughter with Tom.

"Funny," she said, tossing his book to him, "Don't expect my help on your assignments."

Tom laughed at Harry's shocked face; Ginny came out of the bathroom seeing a howling Tom Riddle, a smirking Hermione, and a crestfalled Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

An hour later, everyone was done with their homework and were just about to leave before Draco walked in.

"Hello everyone," he said, slightly stiffly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Sarah asked me to dinner at her house..."

"...And how is that a problem?"

"She said I could stay the night too..."

"Oh good," Ginny said, smikring, "You're finally going to get laid."

The three others snorted while Draco stared.

"Merlin, if it was that," he replied, "I wouldn't have even bothered to tell you I'm going to her house; I'm terrified because Luke was glaring at me, and I think I might have my throat cut in the middle of the night. Plus, she has two MORE brothers!"

"I'm going to be murdered in my sleep," he muttered.

"Stay in Sarah's room," Hermione advised, somehow managing to keep a straight face while doing so, "I'm sure you'll be safe there."

"You guys are horrible friends," Draco said, glaring at the four people who now had tears of laughter streaking their faces. "No help whatsoever."

"Have fun!" Tom and Harry chorused as Draco turned to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said, suddenly stopping, "Can you guys take this back for me; It was in my pockets for some reason." He tossed a small bag toward Ginny and left.

"There's only one downside to him going to Sarah's," Hermione said after everyone managed to stop laughing.

"And what's that?"

"Sarah's going to come back and tell me EVERYTHING." That set the other three off again.

Hermione sighed, hoping that she wouldn't get any unnessesary info from Sarah once they get back to school, and took the bag Draco left.

"Candies," she said, "He left us candies."

"Can I have one?" Harry asked.

"And me," the other two voices said. Hermione tossed them each one and then put the bag into her bookbag.

"Wait, Aren't these-" Ginny started, but it was too late. Tom and Harry had already eaten half the candy.

The two boys suddenly stood up and ran into the bathroom.

"Fred and George's vomiting candies..." Ginny finshed meekly as she and Hermione looked at eachother with wide eyes.

Violent retching sounds came from the bathroom.

Hermione and Ginny cursed before rushing into the bathroom.

Harry was throwing up into the sink while Tom was doing the same but in the toilet.

"Hold his head in place," Ginny said, doing the said action to Harry.

Hermione was hesitant to, but it seemed Tom was vomiting harder than Harry so she did.

"How do we get it to stop?" Hermione said, rubbing Tom's back.

"I think its that other half of the candy," Ginny said, looking terrified at how much teh two boys were vomiting, "Or we wait till they stop, which I think takes 5 or 6 minutes."

"Draco's going to die when he gets back," Hermione muttered, and then in a louder voice, "I'm just going to get my bag, alright?" Tom managed to nod.

Hermione quickly got her small beaded bag and went back into the bathroom.

She dumped everything out, alternating between searching for teh right potion and rubbing Tom's back.

"Hermione, hurry!" Ginny said, "I think Harry just threw up a little blood!"

After a minute more of searching, she found the potion. She handed a vial of it to Ginny and poured the rest of it down Tom's throat.

The two boys gagged, but they did stop vomiting.

"He's going to die," Harry said, "I am going to break every bone in his body."

Hermione wanted to point out he didn't make them eat it, but knew better than to say anything that doesn't support their plans to murder Draco.

She and Ginny glanced at eachother, both unable to stop the giggle coming from their throats.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Hope Draco makes it out alive from Sarah's ;) And let's hope he isn't killed by the greatest dark wizard to-be and the Boy-Who-Lived after that X)<strong>

**I think this chapter, and the next, will be the last Spring Break ones XD**

**I'm sorry about the long wait, but I hope this chapters length was sufficient ;D This took me an hour... which says a lot about my fic...**

**Anyway, one of my intranet buddies asked if she could use my idea of the RoR for time travel Tomione fic, and I said okay. I don't think she's made a FF account yet, but she's a really good writer, so I hope that she puts it up, since she let me read the first chapter AND IT WAS AMAZING! She warned that it might be M-rated, but since when has that stopped us fans? XD**

**So yeah, I gotta go do my homework now. Please review, it doesn't have to be heartfelt (though if it was, it'd be very much appreciated ;P ) I like reviews, they're the only things that ever remind me of updating XD**

**Till next chapter,**

**~KEY**


	43. End

Hi everyone :)

I know I haven't updated in over a month, and I cannot express how sorry I am about that. There's just been a lot going on and I haven't really been able to focus that much. My family and I just moved into a new house and it's been hectic, and both my grandma's are visiting too to help out! (Sooo happy about that!)

I'm incredibly sorry about this, but I will not be continuing Love Doesn't Need a Horcrux anymore D:

BUT, An internet friend of mine has offered to finish it up for me. It'll be done on her account, LittleStarBabe, (she also started her own Tomione fanfic and I super proud of her!), and she'll keep the plot the same. The only thing is, she asked if she could start from scratch so that the holes that are in my story (and there are a lot, even though the holes are very minor and easy to look over) will be fixed.

I'm really sorry about this everyone, but hopefully I'll be able get back on my account and help Star on a few chapters during summer vacation!

I really hope that you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me!

~Key


End file.
